Darksiders: The Cry of the Sun
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Even a fallen angel has her end. She forseen it, she welcomed it...and now, she would face her end with open arms. Only death will give her the eternal respite she ever so needed. The death that only an embodiment of Chaos could give...An attempt to bring the Madoka Universe to a close after Rebellion's cliffhanger ending. Darksiders X Madoka crossover.
1. Prologue

_**Darksiders: The Cry of the Sun**_

Author's Note: This takes place during the two years between Frozen Assets to Yuko's Corruption. A Darksiders X Puella Magicka Madoka: Rebellion Crossover.

_**Prologue**_

**_Two sides of the same coin..._**

**_One light, one dark..._**

**_A necessary evil, some might say..._**

**_One says it was love, one says it is insanity..._**

**_Her humanity thrown...consumed by not hate, not despair...but by love..._**

**_Treading the path of darkness, for her love's safety...in a world so right...yet so wrong..._**

**_She knew one day, her love will know the truth..._**

**_Her love will be her enemy..._**

**_It has come true..._**

**_As she clutched upon what was left of her life..._**

**_The blade of Chaos and the Scythe drove through her..._**

**_"Finally...eternal peace..." she whispered to one who resembled Chaos..._**

**_She fell, her smile upon her face, and her eyes faded into oblivion..._**

**_She saw a vision of her love..._**

**_"Forgive me...my love, now I return to you..." replied she._**

**_"I forgive you..." was all her love whispered; peace finally acheived..._**

**_As two warriors stood upon the bloody battlefield, only they pondered..._**

**_"It has to be this way...is it? That peace which you desire..."_**


	2. Threatened Peace!

_**Chapter 1: Threatened Peace!**_

_**One day ago...**_

Peace, for now, had reigned over the Four Horsemen's dimension since the end of the True Armageddon.

Just months ago, Chris, Alito, War, Death, Fury, and Strife had placed in their damndest and successfully destroyed the Prime Evil - Lucifer.

With the demons defeated, the White City and the humans rebuild their kingdoms once more, with the humans deemed worthy of maintaining their world as they had displayed resilience during times of need.

His brother, the Pale Rider Death had built a home on a desolate wasteland, relishing the peace he had so wanted over the millions of years he lived.

Strife had been out to take his anger upon the remaining demons that might linger upon the land, along with Fury.

Chris and Alito were back in their world, managing Team Muse...

Uriel and Azrael regained control over the Hellguards once more...

Ever since the True Armageddon was over, the Red Rider War had pondered about what would be his next course of action.

Nothing to do, nowhere to go, it was as if War was feeling somewhat...empty. Not that anyone could blame him, for he is the embodiment of battle. At last, he managed to find his blade upon the bodies of several demons that lingered on the world during his trek across the world, wandering around to make sure that peace reigned on all counts.

_**Iron Canopy**_

War's Chaoseater drank up the last of the Demonic Spiderlings that lingered upon the walls of the Iron Canopy's second floor, its green blood splattered across the charred remains of what looked to be a wall.

While riding atop of his red horse and fellow companion Ruin, War soon felt a surge of energy coursing through his entire body and winced; not since the restrain magic that the Watcher used had been that sharp and powerful.

_"What is this? Some sort of demon trickery?" _War thought.

_**Nordic Games Presents...**_

Ruin grunted as his red-hot eyes stared into the horizon southeast from the Iron Canopy's entrance.

_"Something must be wrong with the surroundings at the Ashlands; that's where the disturbance comes from...I can feel it." _War frowned.

The Red Rider commanded his horse to blaze towards wherever the source was. Both War and Ruin blazed across the Iron Canopy and through the Ashlands via the Phantom Bridge, but soon found their body glowing in a shade of magenta.

_**A Darksiders Movie...**_

"What is this...?" War frowned. Soon enough, a huge burst of magenta and purple sparkled through the deserted Ashlands, with War and Ruin nowhere to be seen...

As soon as War unshielded his eyes from the glaring magenta light that surrounded both Ruin and he, the Red Rider's eyes frowned and gritted his teeth.

War found himself in a cliff overlooking a town with several tall buildings and housing estates; he was falling upon the skies like a meteor, just lie how the Four Horsemen descended from the skies during the True Armageddon.

_**Art Style by Joe Madureira**_

"What is this..." War frowned as he turned around and observed the new and unknown surroundings before him. He knew that he was in Earth still, but a DIFFERENT Earth...

The stars' sparkle radiated through the peaceful, nightly skies.

The town in front of him was basked in peace and quiet, with children running around and having fun with their parents and adults returning to their home after a hard day's work. Both parties were oblivious to the strange sparkle that seared the skies with flames of chaos; they thought it was just a shooting star.

Worst yet, the moon was in _**half...**_

_**In half...and yet no one seemed to have noticed it...**_

War knew that there was something wrong with the world that he was been sent to...

Very, VERY, wrong...

War can feel it, the Nephilim's blood that was coursing through his veins picked up an abnormal arcane signature; Nephilims, Angels, and Demons knew how to detect abnormalities upon the atmosphere. Even Ruin neighed as he faced towards the North, ready to head towards the path of disturbance whenever War ordered.

Wasting no time, the Red Rider rode upon Ruin once more and was seen blazing through the skies in the Phantom Bridge while attempting to find the source of disturbance and hoping to find a way out of the place he had been.

War knew there had to be some reason for being sent into this dimension, be it accidental or on purpose, the Red Rider blenched his fists as he was determined to find the truth about his advent upon the world.

_**Darksiders: Cry of the Sun**_

_**Come what may...**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Upon a cliff of the mountainous area, a small white furret-like entity, bruised and bloodied, laid upon the floor with his eyes widened in fear as he helplessly gazed upon a magical girl with long, black hair, a white school outfit, and a black pinafore dancing under the split moon. Darkness began swirling upon the poor creature's eyes as the girl held what looked to be a Dark Orb on her white, delicate palms while stroking it ever so softly and giving a smile that would give even emotionless people the chills.

The girl's eyes darkened while her smile spread across her face; an insane smile, some might recognize...

"You...you are not what you used to be...Homura..."

"Am I, Kyubey? I have created this world; I have perfected a place where Madoka will want to live in peace and you, my good friend, would be rewarded for making me who I am today..."

The girl gave an almost insane laugh while she commanded her familiars of self-loathing - creatures made of Homura's grief, sorrow, and self-hating - to surround the poor creature.

"I shouldn't have tempered with a human emotions in the first place...Much less a selfish person like you..." Kyubey groaned.

_**"I have to find some way to delay it...someone should probably be arriving right about now..."**_

"As I have said...I thank you for making me who I am...and now, receive your due reward!" Homura cackled as she fell from the cliff and materialised two majestic black and white wings from her back, a seductive backless outfit and purple stockings on her legs. She wore a purple headband with a ribbon tied upon her head and a black fur collar around her neck. Her darkened eyes were filled to the brim with insanity, power, and pure maniacal ecstasy of seeing her enemy tortured into oblivion.

"Now...back to where you came from...Kyubey..." Homura gave a small, yet eerily looking smile as she commanded her familiars to attack the ferret-like creature.

The ferret thought that he was doomed; there was no way that 'Anyone' could heed his call for help...right?

_**Not really...**_

Devil Homura's wings began heating up and started to bristle with fear as a dreaded chill rippled upon her spine. She stood up, shocked, for she never felt that genuine fear before, not even when facing Kyubey back before she had remade the world into what Madoka always wanted...

Devil Homura looked up and saw a big meteor-like entity heading her way and before she knew it, or before even her familiars could do something, the Devil Girl herself was slammed hard into the mountainous ground.

A big explosion imprinted a huge crater upon the tall mountain that Kyubey and Devil Homura were at; the latter picked herself up, all dazed, confused, and filled with a tranquil sense of fury upon the one who would mess her plan.

"Who...Who dares to interrupt my enslavng?"

As Devil Homura cleared off the dust while attempting to spread her injured wings out wide, she managed to catch a view of the perpetrator himself.

A big, buffed up warrior, with a red cape and two tails of white hair flowed out of said cape slowly stood up while holding a big blade upon his hands. He was wearing armor with metallic imprints upon it, a demonic shoulder pad upon his right hand, and a huge prosthetic arm upon his left. Faces of demons were engraved upon his waist belt; his knee guard and greaves were engraved with the faces of certain demons he had slayed over the years. His eyes glowed white, casting a scowl upon Devil Homura as the smoke and fire cleared up thanks to the latter's magic.

Right beside him laid a red horse, filled with anger, chaos, and dripping with a thirst for ruin and destruction...

"You...Why do you look so familiar..." Devil Homura's eyes then widened as she recognised the red horse that the perpetrator had been riding upon...

A red horse...

No one would ever ride a peculiar-looking horse, much less have an aura of chaos around her; Devil Homura can detect it. She had seen it in one of the books that people called 'the Bible'. However, the Dark Magical Devil soon let out a slow, but maniacal chuckle.

"So..." Devil Homura grinned; for once, she knew the threat that stood in front of her. "Even after I change reality...I can't change the facts that were imprinted upon the universe long before I took the throne is it? Just like how I can't change that Madoka still had powers that matched mine...right?"

Devil Homura stood, her wings, though slightly singed, spread out wide and proud. The black feathers danced along with wind, surrounding the seductive fallen angel as her gown followed in attuned harmony. Her hair flowed with the wind, dancing through the pale moonlight, seemingly reaching for the split moon from the stars above.

"The Red Rider...War...He who brings Chaos, Destruction, Blood, Conflicts, and Fear...He who is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse..." Devil Homura calmly continued as she placed the dark orb closed to her mouth in a sensual way.

The Red Rider frowned as he heard voices inside his head. Attempting to shake it out, War soon the same echoing voices shouting out, _"Please, don't shake me out! It's the only way I can communicate to you now!"_

"Who are you...?" War spoke calmly.

_"Listen, there is no time to introduce myself...you have to run, quick! You must be the person to whom I sent the despair signal! You have to retreat for now; you will be no match for Devil Homura, for her powers know no bounds!" _

War only took the words, 'Devil Homura' and was smart enough to know who caused the dimensional disruption back in his world. The Red Rider knows that whoever that 'Devil Homura' was, she had treaded upon the same fate as the former Hellguard Commander and Angel of Destruction back in his world - Abaddon. The commander once used to be a revered Angel, until he was seduced by the darkness and rule the legions of Hell as Volvin - the Destroyer, but had since been destroyed by the Red Rider himself.

War brandished out his Chaoseater, the faces engraved upon the blade body itself cried out for chaos as blood dripped from his blade - his Legendary Enhancement War's Glory at work.

"Man of fewer words...is it? Hahaha...Well then, how about we dance under this glorious moonlight?" Homura smirked as she blinked straight in front of War and materialized two powerful dark blades upon her arms.

The Red Rider, however, anticipated Homura's advance, raised both his arms, promptly performed a synchronized block with his Chaoseater, and caught a keeling Homura off guard with a devastating one-two slash through her body.

Devil Homura was thrown back several feet into the air, where War promptly launched his Abyssal Chain, wrapped the chain around the former's body, and quickly pulled her toward the latter. The fallen angel, however, gave a short grunt as she disappeared in a bout of black smoke and she began blinking around the Red Rider.

"So you like it rough, I hear? Dear me...you could have told me, and I shall deliver your end!" Devil Homura cackled.

War gave a small smirk; he knew what Homura was doing all too well. Just as Devil Homura appeared from behind and attempted a heads on impale attack with several dark orbs surrounding her, War turned around and successfully connected the Chaoseater with Homura's blade, slashed away the Dark Orbs in the process, and clashed with Devil Homura's Dark Blade in a deadlock.

Devil Homura's eyes widened with a tinge of shock written upon her face; War managed to press on, break the tie launched the Fallen Magical Girl into the skies and unleashed a powerful flipsaw across her body. As War slammed the black-hair girl on the ground, the Chaoseater glowed as several crystals resembling the Chaoseater erupted from the ground like a steaming hot geyser.

The Chaoseater sliced through Devil Homura's smooth, white skin, through her flesh and tore past her wings of the Fallen Angel, drinking up the Chaos and her blood in the process.

Kyubey, who was struggling to get up upon the unconscious bodies of Devil Homura's familiar, widened his eyes in shock and awe.

_"I never knew such power can be wielded by that red-hooded warrior...Granted, he's one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse...but still, to possess such power that it shocked Devil Homura?" _Kyubei frowned.

Devil Homura's eyes glowed purple as she forcibly shattered War's Blade Geyser attack and swiftly launched a powerful Dark Blade uppercut. War swiftly retaliated by covering his skin and armor in a molten lava-like armor, resisting the uppercut attack and kept him grounded.

Finding an opening, War swiftly materialized his Tremor Gauntlet - a huge gauntlet with big jaws, glowing red dragon eyes, and ivory spikes - punched the ground, shaking the earth tremendously and forcing Devil Homura to levitate in the air. However, the fallen Magical Girl failed to anticipate the rocks and magma that erupted and scorched her dress and wings, damaging her immensely. War performed a swift double jump in the air, swiftly hammered Devil Homura upon her chest, and slammed her into the ground, sending her crashing into several trees and creating a big crater in the process.

Devil Homura struggled to get up with a defiant smile upon her face. While shocked, she was delighted and thrilled by the prospect of an opponent as strong as Madoka herself.

"Oh? So finally, a person other than Madoka who can match me in strength and prowess...is it? Why waste your talents upon yourself?" Devil Homura gave a wicked smile.

"And become a coward just like you?" War unleashed a powerful shockwave that Devil Homura blocked, but the impact was strong enough to send her back several feet in the air.

"How do you know I am a coward? You don't even know me! You have no idea the amount of sacrifice I went to have my love by my side for all of eternity, just to make her happy..." Devil Homura grinned in a crazy way.

"And sacrifice your own values just to fulfil your selfish desires? I expected more from a former angel such as you..." War frowned. "I don't have to know you for a few minutes and I knew you are simply indulging in dishonor..."

The Red Rider pointed his Chaoseater at Devil Homura. "You caused the disruption, now I will bring you to justice!"

"Heh, so...here is another person that focuses more on law and order than on the desires and interests of Man!" Devil Homura cackled, but her creepy smile soon turned to shock as she witnessed War's bizzare transformation; the strong wind that burst from the Red Rider's Aura was enough to blow Homura further back.

"W...What in Madoka's name is that?" Kyubei exclaimed.

War roared and levitated mid-air; his body glowed as an aura that had a mixture of blood and molten lava surrounded his bulky build. His eyes glowed red with rage as his body glows, and morphed into a huge molten balrog of destruction. Its molten, devil-like wings spread across the air, dripping with blood, chaos, anger, and destruction.

The balrog's giant jaw has sharp, lava teethes, lava spikes, lava covered chests muscles, two-devil-like lava ears, and a long and huge reptilian tail. It drew out a long, giant, and jagged blade - the Neo-Chaoseater.

Kyubey's big, ruby eyes met War's current form and shrunk with fear and terror.

_"First Homura's Devil Form...and now War's Balrog-like transformation? And I thought only Homura's radical transformation can scare me...S...Such power from that balrog!" _Kyubei trembled.

Homura's shocked expression turned creepy as her gaping mouth turned to that of a creepy, power-hungry smile...

"Good...GOOD! Show me...show me that which is your deepest anger and hatred itself...You will know that it's no use..." Devil Homura cackled as she spread her majestic black wings and summoned six dark orbs each - on the top of her head and on both ends of her wings.

"Now...please kindly die..."she continued as she let loose a huge darkness blast upon War's Chaos Form, but the monstrous balrog simply roared and cleaved his Neo Chaoseater straight towards the blast of hatred itself.

With a loud roar that pierced the heavens, shattered the peaceful silence upon the hill and heaved the earth upon the mountains, War's Chaos Form temporarily disoriented the Devil Magical Girl and sliced her thrice through her body! The Neo Chaoseater seared through Devil Homura's wings and flesh, bringing instantaneous pain towards the girl herself.

Devil Homura rose to the air once more and unleashed streams of powerful dark lightning towards the ground, striking War's Chaos Form in the process. The balrog figure struggled intially with the strong voltage of Devil Homura's magic, but his eyes glowed red with anger shortly after and roared as he freed himself from the paralyzing attack. He soon unleashed a huge sonicboom towards Devil Homura, whom she laughed and disappeared in a puff of black feathers and smoke. Chaos Form War, however, having learnt fighting tips from his brother Death, managed to turn behind, second-guess the Devil Magical Girl's destination, and sliced through her body! The huge shockwave that ensued sent Devil Homura flying once more upon several trees, with several whick branches piercing her wings and even her shoulders.

Homura picked herself up, blood seeping through her mouth and her once seductive and beautiful black costume - now all torn and tattered.

"It seems I have underestimated you..." Devil Homura smirked. "Mayhaps you're not as dumb as your form make out to be..."

Devil Homura quickly repulsed the branches that impaled her body as War's eyes frowned; some of the Devil Magical Girl's wounds had healed itself in a short amount of time...

"Though regeneration helped a lot...I admit if I was not paying attention, you could have been the first person outside of Madoka to kill me..." Devil Homura commented.

War's Chaos Form charged on towards the Devil Magical Girl, attempting to finish her for the last time.

"No...not yet!" Devil Homura teleported behind the Red Rider's Chaos Form and attempted a powerful cleave, but the balrog managed to halt his momentum and delivered a powerful sweeping slash. A strong deadlock ensued once more as it ended shortly after with a huge, dark explosion that forced War out of his Chaos Form.

Devil Homura smirked; she thought she had War out of his strongest form yet. However, a huge blade impaled through her back and out of her abdomen; War was behind Devil Homura...

"Ahhh...clever...is it? You must have...sneaked up on me...with some teleporter of yours...while covered up by the smoke...sneaky!" Devil Homura laughed while coughing out blood; War indeed sneaked up upon the Devil Magical Girl during the smoke storm and used the Voidwalker - a supernatural gauntlet able to open portals for the Red Rider to traverse within a certain distance - that he received from Azrael to deliver a seemingly fatal stab upon the latter's back.

War was not dense; he knew this was not over, not yet...

Indeed, it was not over. Devil Homura unleashed a screech like a siren awaiting death, unleashing a huge glare of purple light and causing Homura to disintegrate in a gaseous mist. The black feathers of which she scattered soon flowed with the dark mists as it flowed quickly with the wind and up upon the skies.

War stoically stared upon the purple mist, knowing that this was not the real Homura; she had not shown her true power yet.

_"You fight well...Red Rider, but don't think that this is the last you will see of me! I will let you go for now, but when Judgement Day comes, I will make sure you will taste what was to be the pits of despair itself!"_

_"No matter...the disruption is gone for now, time to head back."_ War thought, just as Kyubey came hobbling towards the Red Rider.

"Eh? Where do you think you are going?" the small white creature wondered while taking a feel short breaths. "Let me get straight to the point, if you are going back to your world, forget it. Homura still lives; the disruption still exists and unless you kill her completely...I'm afraid you can't go back..."

The Red Rider frowned as Ruin let out a deep neigh and a short nod; Kyubei was right.

War had won...for now, but was trapped in another dimension...

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Cry of the Sun :) I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. You may leave comments if you like but no flames please; I am doing my best to conclude the Rebellion timeline as satusfying as possible :D_**


	3. The Cathedral of the Ruined!

_**Chapter 2: The Cathedral of the Ruined!**_

_"So the legends are indeed true...one of the four legendary Horsemen - the Red Rider War - in the flesh. Count myself lucky for contacting a world where the legend is ACTUALLY true! Fancy that!" _Kyubey heaved a sigh of relief.

"I have to say...thanks for saving my arse just now! I seriously thought that I am gonna be toastm just like the rest of y fellow friends..." Kyubey thanked.

War casted his eyes upon the white alien creature.

"Who are you?" War frowned.

"Thy name is Kyubey, a former Messenger of Magic and the last of all Incubators..." Kyubey replied.

"Former?" War wondered.

"It's..." Kyubey shook her head, "It's a rather long story..."

War began to walk away, but Kyubey took a deep breath and began shouting.

"Listen, Red Rider, I said it before and I will say it again, you will be trapped in this dimension unless Devil Homura is defeated and the disruption that held your world and ours is gone; it is the cause of your inability to return. You need my help, because I can use your help with your strength, and you need my intelligence to recover the pieces responsible for restoring Madoka's power!" Kyubey replied.

War stopped and mused on for a moment; since the Charred Council's betrayal, he could not trust anyone unless it is Death, Fury, Strife, Chris, Alito, and Uriel.

However, Ruin proved that Kyubey was right. Yet the Red Rider knew there was a chance that Kyubey was manipulating him.

Not that it matters anyway, for War just wanted to prevent his world and the world where Chris and Alito lived from destruction, and return home, that is all. The Red Rider turned back and approached Kyubey.

"Speak, demon..." War scowled calmly.

"We Incubators primary purpose is to prevent Earth from an Ice Age wasteland scenario. In order to prevent such scenarios from happening, we enlisted the help of young girls and gave them powers to deal with negative entities that were given life." Kyubey explained.

_"So...it is like Corruption that Death dealt with back in our world; Hate given life..."_ War thought calmly.

Kyubey continued, "There was one magical girl named Madoka, which surprised us with her limitless potential - the ability to become the strongest magical girl in the universe, a goddess, due to her selfless personality channelled throughout her soul. She had the ability to purify just about anyone in this world by becoming Ultimate Madoka."

"Shouldn't she do the job of purifying the Devil?" War frowned.

"Madoka did attempt to purify Homura, but the latter's unhealthy desire to have the former shattered the goddess's powers. Homura then used the stolen power to channel the darkness in her, resulting in the Devil that you fought with minutes ago. I call her...Homucifer."

"Homucifer, as in Lucifer..." War frowned.

Kyubey nodded. "By defying Madoka's purification process and wanting her all to herself, Homura became the Fallen Angel and recreated the world in her own image for the sake of keeping Madoka happy. Ultimate Madoka's absence, however, irrevocably caused darkness to infect the fabric that connects here to other worlds. Ignorance to this element will cause the balance between dimensions to collapse eventually."

"Homucifer recreated the world, why couldn;t she rid the darkness as well?" War pondered.

"If she could, I wouldn't call for your help, ain't I?" Kyubey sighed, "The darkness existed because Ultimate Madoka was not here. Even if Homucifer could wipe off the darkness in between the dimensions, it will be a matter of time before more of those mooks showed up!"

"That's why you gave the call for my help? To restore God's power?" War frowned.

"The receiver of the despair signal I sent out will be random. I seriously never expect you to be the receiver, but I will gladly take it. And yes, I need your help; you would not want your world to go bonkers, right?"

"Restore Ultimate Madoka's power...easily done." War replied.

"Easier said than done though, Red Rider...When Homucifer stripped Ultimate Madoka of her powers, the Devil managed to separate it into seven fragments representing the goddess's main powers and gave it to six guardians of Darkness." Kyubey explained. "You will have to defeat them, gather six of the fragments, and confront Homura, who held the seventh fragment by her hand. I can't get them because Homucifer will find and use her mind-alteration ability, as she did to my fellow mates."

"I can't deal with her now?" War gritted his teeth.

Kyubey shook his head, "You are strong, I will give you that. Alas, if you faced her at full power now, it will be deadlock after deadlock after deadlock - in other words, redundant. You will need the extra edge to defeat Homucifer for good and for that to happen, the revival of Ultimate Madoka is necessary. For a warrior of your power...that should not be a problem, right? WOAH, HEY!"

War grabbed Kyubey by her twin ears, grabbed her by his right gauntlet, and commanded Ruin to follow Kyubey's directions.

"Geez...talk about a no-nonsense attitude..." Kyubey shook her head/ "Ah well, better get it wrapped up before crap hits the fan..."

The red Phantom Horse Ruin blazed across the lands in all his fiery glory. Soon enough, Kyubey's directions led War and Ruin into an old cathedral upon a dusty desert.

"This place is known as the Cathedral of the Ruined. Ever since dark monsters began spawning in certain parts of the world after Homucifer's recreation, the Devil herself sought to destroy them and engaged those monsters alone. In one of those battles, Homucifer confronted them at a forested area. Unsurprisingly, she defeated them, destroying the forested area in the process. The only thing left is this deserted wasteland with an eroded Cathedral where she kept a fragment of Ultimate Madoka's powers." Kyubey introduced.

"The Devil beating down darkness..." War mused.

"I told you before! The darkness that she beat up was formed by the dimensional disruption, no thanks to Ultimate Madoka's absence. I named them, the Voids. You know, because they existed within the nothingness between dimensions and were given flesh." Kyubey explained.

"Voids, huh?" War mused.

"Don't let its name fool you, your sword is capable of killing it. Just by the name alone - Chaoseater - suggests that it can eat up not only physical, but abstract materials of darkness, yes?" Kyubey asked.

"I dealt worse..." War boasted.

"If you say so..." Kyubey shrugged.

Just as they were fast approaching the Cathedral's entrance, three tiger-like void monsters leapt out of three void portals and charged upon the galloping Ruin.

"Oh crap...Void Tigers...Seems as if the Voids are still there even after Homucifer's victory against them!" Kyubey shivered.

Without any hint of hesitation, War brandished his Chaoseater and sliced through the wolves' hide with little to no effort. The wolves were thrown further back, but they managed to a quick recovery flip and were back on the floor while charging straight at the looming Red Rider.

War turned Ruin around and charged straight towards his foes once more. The Chaoseater's huge slash arc sliced through the fleshes of the fouled beasts, drinking up the hatred and chaos that the beings' cores to begin with and searing the flesh of those that dared to confront the embodiment of destruction itself.

As War began retracing his steps back to the Cathedral, more began to emerge from the Void portals, including one huge and muscular anthropomorphic ram with a skeletal ram as its head, a trident as its weapon, and a muscular humanoid body.

"Oh no...Void Fauns!" Kyubey frowned. "Hey...HEY! War, why are you throwing me at the side? OWWWW!"

War hunched back a bit and - as he was several meters from the charging Void Fauna - threw Kyubey to one side, banished Ruin, leapt across the gap towards the charging Faun at the same time, materialised his Tremor Gauntlet, and smashed the Faun's face in.

Both the Faun and War tumbled the across, exchanging to each other. War managed to unleashed multiple ground pound attacks upon the Faun's face before mustering all his strength to throw the Faun straight towards the Cathedral's entrance walls.

War stood his ground and transformed into the Chaos Form, brandishing his Neo-Chaoseater and charged straight towards the enraged Void Faun.

War's Chaos Form and the Void Faun clashed swords with each other, the ground shook with unrelenting force as the massive quake blew the surrounding mooks away. The Void Faun keeled, lending Chaos Form War the opportunity to deliver a swift, yet devastating, triple slash across the abomination's body. The Void Faun managed to stand his ground and used its claws to slash Chaos Form War's chest.

Despite the counterattack, the red balrog resisted the attack handily and delivered an overhead cleave to the ground, unleashing a towering shockwave that sent the Void Faun tripping down. Chaos Form War then plunged his Neo-Chaoseater upon the abomination's chest as giant crystals resembling the Neo-Chaoseater erupted from the ground in a giant crystals cluster, killing off the Void Faun.

The abomination managed to break free of the crystal cluster, but War charged upon the former and delivered a fatal triple slash. The flames of the Neo-Chaoseater scorched the Faun's body as it screeched and clutched the air for whatever remains of its life. The abomination disintegrated into thin air shortly after, with the dead bodies of the Void Minions scattered across the battlefield and disintegrating into thin air.

Kyubey, who was struggling to get up, looked on at the balrog-esque beast while nodding his head.

"Such power...No fancy schmucks or whatever, just balls-to-the-walls destruction; befitting of the Red Rider himself..." he commended.

War powered down and walked away as Kyubey soon caught up with the Red Rider.

"Hey, wait up! You wouldn't want to lose your only guide in this god forsaken world, is it?" Kyubey shot out.

A few kilometres from where War and Kyubey were at, a light blue hair magical girl with white cape, strapless blue-white dress, blue skirt, and two white stockings looked on with shock. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she shook her head.

"That meteor I have just encountered...could that be help from the other dimension? It has to be...right? No one is gonna believe me...but I have to try; it's my last chance at someone believing me!" she thought.

With that thought burned inside her already troubled mind, the magical girl set off for the Cathedral of the Ruin, hoping that her paths would clash with the Red Rider, for better or for worse...

**_Thank you for reading the second chapter of The Cry of the Sun :) I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. You may leave comments if you like but no flames please; I am doing my best to conclude the Rebellion timeline as satusfying as possible :D_**


	4. The Lava Bahamut - Vovina!

_**Chapter 3: The Lava Bahamut - Vovina!**_

_**AN: Enochian - or known as the Angel and Demon Tongue in the Darksiders mythos - will be used in this chapter. (Translation in brackets!)**_

_**"Bad guys like Bigelow spend so much time convincing themselves that they're not doing anything wrong that they actually start to believe their own bullshit." - Stefan Bekowsky, La Noire.**_

_**Minutes before the end of Chapter 2...**_

_**Homura's balcony - Night**_

"So...Sayaka decided to take matters into her own hands and somehow found her way to the Cathedral to retrieve Madoka's powers, huh?" Homura smirked as she raised her right hand and called for a huge dragon-like creature.

_"Since I can erase everyone's memory within range, let everyone in this area forget they see the Bahamut's presence..." _Homura spread her devil-like wings as she scattered black mists around the town.

"Now that it's done...Bahamut!" Homura called out.

The silver armored wyrm with ram-like horns, big jaws, jagged teeths, a giant reptilian tail, and two devil-like wings with mechanical overtones bowed before the Goddess of Evil's human form. The Bahamut also wore a light silver tasset with purple highlights and the insignia of the Devil - black wings.

"Ahh...So Homucifer, the Fallen Angel from the Kingdom of the Most High, has called for my aid! What would you want me to do?" the Bahamut asked.

"Welcome that foolish girl of hers and show her place in my world!" Homura gave a wicked smile.

"Yours wish is in my command, my Queen!" Bahamut replied, gave a loud roar, and flew away.

"Now that no one believed you, Sayaka...You will soon come begging for my mercy at my feet...hahaha..." Homura gave a quiet chuckle as she ruffled her long, black hair.

_"Strange...I can't seem to detect the Red Rider or Kyubey...Whatever, both of them are no threats of mine; the latter would have died and the former would not know what to do. As long as he does not know where Madoka is...all is well. Besides, how will the Red Rider know who is Madoka anyway? He is strong, but I bet he is no brainer..." _Homura dismissed with another creepy smile upon her face.

_**At the same time - back at the Four Horsemen's dimension**_

Upon the barren wasteland, one could find nothing that would interest even the most enthusiastic of all explorers or adventurers. Skeletons of dead animals scattered across the wasted land and dry sands were scattered from the dunes by the early breeze. One could be forgiven that this land had even an inkling of life upon the air; for the land that was based upon used to be a flourished place, before the Laws of Nature sent it to its timely doom.

If one could even bravely explored enough, they would soon find that the atmosphere was so calm and quiet, that it was actually a murdered world. The plants and its ecology were now devoid of life, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland of death...

And more recently, _Death..._

Since the end of the True Armageddon, Death had returned to his barren wasteland that he had not ventured upon since the Abomination Vault saga and built himself a well deserved home; he needed it, especially after the True Apocalypse.

The Pale Rider, a former kinslayer, and Executioner was staying at his well-built home made of skeletons and bones of the corpses of animals and humans once lived here. However, that peaceful rest of his was soon interrupted when he was disturbed by a slight glare from his window. His pet crow, Dust, landed on Death's left shoulder and gave a soft caw.

Even worse, his brotherly instinct told him that his brother War could be in trouble. The two Horsemen were close brothers and could never be seen without the other, for what follows War, but Death?

Death once felt that uneasy feeling when War was 'killed' by Straga during the premature Apocalypse back in the past and the Pale Rider had the rights to feel uneasy; War was accused of starting the Apocalypse too early.

The Pale Rider spared no time in summoning his Phantom Horse - Despair - and rode towards the glimmering light that shone bright and across the sand dunes. Blazing across the lands through the lands, Death and Despair quickly found themselves at the Iron Canopy. Death squinted his eyes he saw a tear across the emitting green light and encountered several footprints that he knew too well.

Those footprints belonged to War's Phantom Horse, Ruin.

The Pale Rider knew that wherever the Red Rider might go, someone who unleashed the portal might certainly need the latter's help; War certainly needed the Pale Rider's help, though.

With the portal slowly closing, Death frowned and commanded Despair to sprint as fast as he could towards the closing portal. The Pale Rider managed to get into the portal just as the gaping hole closed up and found himself riding upon Despair in the midair; like a comet descending from the skies.

After the Pale Rider descended upon the ground in his full glory, the Pale Rider scanned the surroundings around him and frowned, for he was in a mountainous area.

"What is this...dimension?" Death wondered.

Before he could bring himself to question any further, the Pale Rider found several deeply imprinted footprints with skeleton imprints and several small holes.

"War...though someone might send for your help, you can never wander anywhere without getting yourself into trouble, ain't it?" Death sighed as he summoned Despair and commanded Crow to track more of War or Ruin's footprints. The crow cawed as he flew away, with Death riding upon Despair following along towards a deserted area...

"Never expected that...but I have to hurry..." Death frowned.

_**Meanwhile...back at present times...**_

The dark, looming church-like structure loomed ahead of War. Its shattered glasses decorated much of the Cathedral's windows; sandy winds blew through the church walls. Chipped walls and ledges surrounded the buildings and dark clouds loomed over the ruined building.

"Geez...the Cathedral...even there I can sense Homura's dark presence. Let's just hope she's not gonna sent out her lackeys anytime soon. God know what tricks she might pull out." Kyubey wondered.

_***SMASH!***_

War kicked the Cathedral's door open and entered the building without breaking a sweat despite the ominous atmosphere; he had been through more than that.

Suddenly, a short, sharp feminine scream shattered the unholy silence, as the girl with the light blue hair was smashed right through the Cathedral's upper window upon the entrance. An armored Wyrm flew in then and clashed its claws with the girl's blade.

"That girl, wait...Sayaka Miki? What in all of God's name is she doing here? That's suicide for her standards!" Kyubey remarked.

Sayaka barely dodged the Wyrm-like creature's claw attack and attempted to strike the creature's devil-like wings by pushing the latter towards a Cathedral's wall. The Wyrm-like creatyre screeched and managed to push Sayaka out of the way, all while grabbing the magical girl and throwing her upon the cold, hard, church's floor. Sayaka's eyes widened as she barely escaped the Wyrm-like creature's follow-up sweeping claw attack, but the latter surprised the former with an upper claw attack that sent Sayaka crashing past the ceiling. The armored Wyrm screeched and gave chase, leaving a crumbled ceiling and a massive crack upon the floor where lava rose slowly but surely.

"Well...that happened." Kyubey blinked.

War frowned, he knew that the Armored Wyrm must be one of the Six Guardians of Darkness that was guarding one of the seven fragments belonging to Ultimate Madoka; there was no time to waste.

As the Red Rider and Kyubey entered the room to his right, they entered an open garden junction that branched out like the compass's four main points. Several dark colored bats with several silver crystals embedded upon their bodies were seen fighting against a pack of disfigured hounds and wolves. Some of the wolves were struggling to tear the bats' wings apart and some of the latter were swarming upon the former and emitting screeches in hopes of confusing the pack into disarray.

"It must be Homura's minions - the Doom Hounds - doing battle with the Void Bats..." Kyubey frowned.

Without any hestitation, War charged into the fray, charged up his Chaoseater, and unleashed a sweeping slash like a baseball bat that sent the monsters crashing towards the walls in multiple directions. An ominous chime rippled through the air as dark electric barriers protected the four junctions' doors.

_"I think he knows the drill..."_ Kyubey wondered.

War quickly dashed towards two Doom Hounds, launched them in the air with a powerful uppercut slash, and unleashed several sweeping slash upon the hounds' body. War then did an overhead spin as a large blade arc surrounded the Red Rider as he struck the two hounds down with a massive flipsaw attack.

The Red Rider then jumped towards the swooping swarms of Void Bats, plunged his Chaoseater upon one of the bats' belly, sliced its body apart, and managed to leap towards another bat to rip its heart out. War then landed on the floor and launched his Abyssal Chain - a spear-tip chain that he used in his battle against Homucifer. The sharp tip, imbued with flames from the deep Abyss back in War's world, snaked around and impaled through the bats' void bodies, scorched them alive, and crashed their skulls upon the floor with an overhead slam.

Several Devil Hounds appeared from four different junctions and attempted to unleash their sharp claws upon War, but War plunged his Chaoseater deep on the floor. The ground shook violently and cracks rippled through the floor as numerous amounts of blade-shaped crystals erupted from the ground; some of their body sliced, ripped, burned, and torn apart by War's Blade Geyser's devastating cutting edge.

Several more Void Wolves emerged out of several dark portal, gritting and baring their razor-sharp teethes.

War materialised a giant, purple scythe that he bought from the demon merchant, Vulgrim, back in his world during his journey to prove his innocence. **Vulgrim was one of War's hungry and cunning allies, assisting him in selling wares that War might find useful, such as upgrading War's Chaoseater, Scythe, Abyssal Chains, and Tremor Gauntlets' techniques for his own version of 'money - souls.**

The Red Rider gave a short, loud shout as he spun around and threw the scythe around him, forming a strong tornado surge that sliced through the beasts' flesh. Several skeleton soul bombs sprouted out of the purple tornado and added more damage upon the wretched beasts' seared flesh.

The electrical barrier dispersed as soon s the last Doom Hounds dispersed upon the air.

_**"LET GO OF ME! HYDRO BALISONG!"**_

War picked up the familiar female screech sound upon the Northern door - Sayaka.

"For your information, Sayaka is one of Ultimate Madoka's trusted right-hand women. In the world where you barely recognize, you might do well with some info guide other than me, yes? After all, she is a magical girl before serving under Ultimate Madoka." Kyubey explained.

Kyubey was right; though he might be War and rode the indestructible power of the Seven Seals in his hand, charging straight on into the battle without knowing anything about his enemies would be suicide. He might be War, but he has matured since the True Apocalypse and besides, even a warrior of honor like him needs plans.

Charging through the North door, War and Kyubey saw the Wyrm-like creature spitting rains of fire bullets upon Sayaka while the blue hair magical girl struggled to keep up with water-imbued balisong slashes. Five portals opened as several dark-colored anthropomorphic ram-like figures climbed out of four different portals at once, with the Void Faun climbing out of the fifth center portal - the center.

Five grotesque creatures with lion heads, goblin-like ears, ring piercings upon their nose, variants of Homucifer's black feathered wings, and scimitars wielding in their hands flocked around the Red Rider, Kyubey, and the Void creatures.

"I guess I will just leap off and watch the battle unfold...I don;t wanna get thrown off the next minute!" Kyubey said.

"So...Gargoyles exists too..." War frowned as he materialised a four-bladed weapon - the Crossblade - and charged it with intense white energy just as the Gargoyles swoop in to attack the Red Rider, Kyubey, and the Void creatures. **The Red Rider found the Crossblade in the Twilight Cathedral - home to the bat Queen Tiamat - back in his journey to prove his innocence back in his world.**

Targeting two fire touches upon the two pillars beside War, the Red Rider quickly threw the charged up Crossblade like a throwing star. The blade spun rapidly towards two torches and its blade tips surrounded itself with scorching flames as it sliced tore through the body of one of the Gargoyles. The Crossblades quickly ricochet between the confused Gargoyle, distracting and stunning them in the process.

War simultaneously brought out his giant Scythe and created a sweeping mow in front of him, clearing off the Void Faun's minions in the process and successfully synchronized a block against the Void Faun's cleave attack. After a double slash counterattack, War launched a swift uppercut slash and unleashed a powerful flipsaw attack that sent the Void Faun keeling back a few feet behind.

The Void Faun attempted a powerful lunge but the Red Rider dashed swiftly to his right, charged up his Chaoseater with red-hot energy, and impaled the abomination's chest. The Faun screeched as it charged up his scimitar and cleaved the floor, sending a powerful linear shockwave and ensuring War did not have time to escape despite his short recovery time from the thrust attack.

The Red Rider's eyes glowed red as he materialised his Stoneskin; his armor and skin covered in molten lava as it resisted the huge shockwave that threatened to throw War off. The Red Rider growled in anger as he deactivated the Warth ability immediately, charged towards the Void Faun, covered his whole body in a blazing inferno, and slammed hard on the Void Faun with his body and the Tremor Gauntlet.

The intense blaze scorched the Void Faun and the massive knock from War's Tremor Gauntlet shook its whole body as it fell down from the huge impact. War leapt up, drew out his Chaoseater, and plunged it straight towards the Void Faun's core - upon its right chest. Multiple Chaoseater-shaped crystals erupted from the ground like a geyser, pushed the surrounding minions away, slashed through the void-like body and disintegrating the cursed beast.

War threw the charged crossblade towards one of the recovering Void minions and the four-bladed buzz saw ricocheted through the recovering void minions. The Red Rider charged towards one of the stunned void minions and threw it towards several swooping gargoyles at once. The gargoyles screeched and fell down, just in time for War to smack them hard with a charged sweep attack from his Chaoseater. War quickly dashed towards and unleashed quick, slashes with his huge two-handed sword, gutting their intestines, slicing their heads off and dismembering their limbs with his Chaoseater.

War turned around when the remaining Gargoyles swooped in and sent the Red Rider with multiple shockwave attacks.

"Owowowowow!" Kyubey winced as she tried to dodge debris as a result of War's impact with the wall.

As the Gargoyles surrounded the smoke caused by War's crash, a huge spear-tip chain snaked around several Gargoyles and their body started torching up with Hellfire. They were then pulled back, only to have screeches be heard throughout the Cathedral, and blood spilling over the statues, walls, ground, and even tainted the dead grasses upon the floor.

The remainder of the Gargoyles swooped in, only to be taken by surprise by a Stoneskin-imbued War swinging his Chaoseater and delivering multiple hit cross-slashes across the Gargoyle's grotesque wings and body. With a huge shout, War sent the abominations flying with a strong uppercut and finished off with another round of aerial slash combos, a gigantic flipsaw attack, and a huge Blade Geyser that shredded their tainted flesh into tiny pieces.

War and Kyubey managed to rush back in the Cathedral just in time to see the Wyrm-like creature throwing Sayaka towards a broke wooden stake. The Red Rider instinctively launched his Abyssal Chain as the chain's semi-sentient body wrapped around the blue hair magical girl's body, halt her momentum instantaneously, and brought her down with a thud.

"Guh!" Sayaka spat out blood as she struggled to get up.

"Oh, normoni ol nenni reinforcements? Faonts, crvcanse niis ollog ol destroy!" (Oh, so you have brought reinforcements against me? Well, more for me to destroy then!" in Enochian.)

"Ol must nomasi obza ol Homucifer's minions..." (You must be one of Homucifer's minons) War frowned.

The Wyrm creature frowned. "Irgil nanaeel ol know?" (How do you know?)

War pointed to the small, crystal-like fragment floating upon the Cathedral's hallway. "Olg0chis-ge oiad obza ds oi guards oiad fragment..." (You are the one who is guarding the fragment...)

Sayaka managed to get up; her eyes widened upon hearing the ancient language of Demons and Angels - Enochian.

_"The demon and angel tongue...that Red Hood Warrior is a demon? Or is he an angel?"_ Sayaka frowned. _"Now's not the time though...and what is that Kyubey doing here? I thought that damned beast should be gone with the incubators?"_

The wyrm-like creature cackled as he landed upon the floor, spreading his black-feathered wings up wide and proud.

"So you do know the universally recognised language of demons and angels...a rule that Homucifer herself cannot change. Thy name is Vovina, the Lava Bahamut and one of the guardians of Homucifer!" the beast cackled.

"I care not for your words...I have come to destroy you." War frowned.

"So...I see that Kyubey must have bought your soul, I see? If so, they mayhaps we can strike a deal...Why waste your talent under such a pathetic creature when you can serve the Angel from the kingdom of the Most High?" Volvina replied slyly.

War could feel his blood boiling inside him; he had no time for games. However, Volvina might be right.

Just like how Tiamat and the Spider Queen Silitha warned the Red Rider about Samael using him to regain his strength, War knew that Kyubey might be using him for his own gains.

He did not care though, all he cares was to return to his homeland and destroy the disruption. If Kyubey did betray him in the end, the Red Rider would know what to do because after all, he was not one of the most savage and feared Horsemen for nothing; some of heaven still resents him, demons once hated him before their extinction in the True Armageddon, but respect to the Red Rider did they paid.

The Red Rider brandished his Chaoseater and replied, "You won't like my terms..."

Volvina realised that the Horsemen could not be brought by just bribes alone and screeched, "So you decided to fight me, you red hooded arse? A pity Homucifer could not detect you for whatever reason and so could not see your inevitable demise!"

The Bahamut roared as the entire top half of the Cathedral was blown away. Small drizzles peppered the skies and sand blew past the broken cathedral. The Bahamut raised the battleground up several feet with a waft of her wickedly long claws and proceeded to fly off around the arena.

"This won't end well for all of you...such a pity!" Volvina cackled.

"This isn't good...That Bahamut isn't easy, no matter how strong you are!"Sayaka shot out.

War managed to get a glimpse upon his right and saw a familiar grey-skinned figure with hair down to his shoulders, a purple scarf, two scythes, and a skeleton mask...

The Red Rider knew who he was...all too well.

As Volvina swooped down, imbued her claws with fire and attempted to impale the Red Rider, the familiar figure appeared in front of the Bahamut in a swift blur and sent her flying with a huge swing from the figure's skeleton-decorated huge scythe.

"You sure love getting into loads of trouble, eh?" the figure grunted.

"Death, it is nice to fight along side by side with you." War wondered. "How did you get here though, I thought only I got in?"

"We can discuss this later, War, first off...that prick!" the Pale Rider replied.

"I dealt worse..." War smirked as he quickly poised himself, prepared for battle.

Sayaka's eyes widened upon hearing the two names; for who did not know about the two infamous Horsemen among the Four Apocalyptic warriors?

"So...Death and War...the two infamous Horsemen that everyone knows even after the world is rewritten eh? I will enjoy scorching the both of you to Oblivion!" Volvina screeched.

War and Death brought out their weapons once more.

"Bring it!"

_**Thank you for reading the third chapter of The Cry of the Sun :) I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. You may leave comments if you like but no flames please; I am doing my best to conclude the Rebellion timeline as satisfying as possible :D**_


	5. Two brothers unite - Death and War!

_**Chapter 4: Two brothers unite - Death and War!**_

"S...Such power...That's the fullest extent of the Horsemen whose main job is to bring in the Apocalypse?" Sayaka winced from the immense of power that War and Death displaced.

"Such a pity...now die!" Volvina roared as she unleashed several streams of intensely hot magma comets out of her mouth.

The Pale Rider and the Red Rider saw several light orange circle overtones underneath them and they nodded to each other as they promptly dodged away from the descending meteors. The meteors fell in a 'X' formation, prompting War and Death to dodge to disperse left and right respectively. As the meteors were about to descend upon the two riders in a plus symbol formation, both War and Death leapt diagonally, got up on their feet, and were poised to dodge the next wave.

After successfully dodging the second wave in the same manner, Volvina screeched, imbued her claws with fire, and swooped down to attack War.

The Red Rider poised himself and managed to jump just as the Lava Bahamut was about to deliver a headbutt.

"Let go of me!" the Lava Bahamut screeched.

The Pale Rider forcefully controlled the Bahamut's flying pattern by slashing her left wing with his possessed scythe Soul Destroyer. Once War managed to get in line with the Volvina and the Pale Rider, Death switched into his dual possessed armblades - the Slice of Death - and continuously bashed her skull rapidly with his Earthshatter technique; punching down Volvina's skull to keep the Lava Bahamut on course without attempting to attack Death. Each strike rippled and sliced through Volvina's lava-carrying blood vessels, bringing immense pain towards the flying abomination.

The Red Rider nodded, charged up his Tremor Gauntlet, and on the Pale Rider's nod, the latter leapt off Volvina asWar delivered a shattering punch towards the giant Lava Bahamut's face! The Tremor Gauntlet's charged energy burst out and rippled through the skull, spine, and Volvina's entire vital organs in a huge white energy blast; it even shattered two huge arcing pillars right behind Volvina!

The Lava Bahamut screeched in pain as she was thrown back towards the arena's other side.

Both War and Death charged towards the foul creature and unleashed their combo moves. Death swung his dual scythe twice, joined his scythes' hilt side by side, threw his merged scythe around him, summoned an apparition of Death's Reaper Form, and unleashed a huge Harvest Slash upon Volvina's chest.

War delivered a triple slash, delivered a massive uppercut, and followed up with a quick flipsaw attack. He then quickly delivered a quick triple slash, jumped up, and performed another flipsaw. The Chaoseater sliced through the Bahamut's sinew and bones, shattering some and scorching them in the process, drinking up the blood and chaos that the flying abomination had possessed.

Just before Volvina can recover and stand up, a huge stream of water slammed atop of the Lava Bahamut's skull; Sayaka managed to regain her strength and was assisting the two horsemen.

Both War and Death looked at Sayaka, who gave a small nod and a simper; a sign of reassurance and wanting to help the horsemen. Knowing the amount of potential that the human race were capable off after the True Armageddon, regardless of the dimension's origins, War and Death nodded in return before dispersing in preparation for Volvina's next attack.

"You...You should have considered my offer. Such a pity..." Volvina winced as she dived towards the team and unleashed a huge blast of fire from her mouth.

Sayaka shouted, "DUCK!"

War, Death, and Sayaka dispersed to dodge the linear fire attack. The Rider of the Red Horse quickly launched his Abyssal Chain straight towards one of Volvina's legs, halting her flight.

"You sneaky bastard!" Vovina screeched.

War nodded towards both Death and Sayaka as the pale Rider unleashed multiple huge and powerful charged sonicboom towards Vovina's back. Sayaka twirled her arm, gathered the drizzles that descended upon the cloudy skies, and used her sword as a conductor's baton in unleashing powerful streams of water jets in multiple directions upon Vovina's body.

With the Lava Bahamut's struggling weakened thanks to Death and Sayaka's attack, War quickly held his ground, gritted his teeth, and used his immense strength channelled towards his gauntlets to rapidly pulled the giant creature close to him. As Volvina was pulled close to War, the former turned around on n attempt to strike the Red Rider with a blazing claw attack, but War activated his Stoneskin ability, tanked the fire claw without recoiling, and returned the favor with a huge hook in Volvina's kisser with his Tremor Gauntlet.

Volvina soon got up but her attention was soon diverted upon twenty ghouls that Death had summoned with his necromancy skills. The ghouls were small and covered with fiery skin; imbued with a luring arcane magic called Death's allure. Ten of the ghouls managed to leap towards the Lava Bahamut and grabbed hold on her body as the remaining ten proceeded to unleash lightning-quick slashes with strong arcane magic.

The Pale Rider charged his Slice of Death, unleashed several icicle sonicboom towards the Lava Bahamut's body. War charged towards the Volvina's behind, slammed Chaoseater into the ground and unleashed the Blade Geyser twice upon Volvina's body. Activating his Stoneskin to increase his damage, the Red Rider unleashed several slashes towards the distracted Volvina.

"Sayaka, stop using your hydro powers; they are blowing up!" Death shot out.

"What?" Sayaka wondered.

The remaining ten ghouls jumped towards the Bahamut's body and joined the other ten ghouls in glowing brightly. A huge explosion ensued soon after, creating a huge hole upon the arena's ground and blasting the Bahamut with intense arcane magic.

Volvina roared in anger, flew up to the sky, closed his wings and flew straight down to earth in a bullet dive manoeuvre.

Sayaka, Death, and War barely dodged the huge shockwave that surrounded the Lava Bahamut upon her collision with the ground.

War did a quick double dash and leapt towards Volvina, blocking her view and causing her to struggle as she flew into a frenzy-flying pattern while attempting to scratch the red Rider off.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!" Volvina screeched, but the red Rider managed to climb onto the Bahamut's head and unleashed a charged slam with his Tremor Gauntlet. The huge impact upon Volvina's skull split the air in a crisp, loud bang as the Lava Bahamut crashed upon the floor yet again.

"Face us on the ground if you have the guts...or maybe you don't have one because we punched it out of your insides?" Death taunted as he merged his dual Soul Destroyers into one giant scythe and sliced Volvina's paralysed wings with relative ease.

Sayaka blasted the Lava Bahamut into another far end corner with a huge aqua slash upon the latter's kisser. Several wooden stakes impaled through Volvina's chest as blood slowly leaked out of the abominable body.

Volvina roared as she screamed, "To hell with my wings...NOW IT'S PERSONAL!"

The Lava Bahamut grew two medium-sized lava wings and unleashed a sweeping fire blast upon the Riders and Sayaka.

Despite the trio leaping through the first sweep, the Lava Bahamut unleashed another sweeping fire blast without hesitation. However, the trio managed to gain enough time to telegraph Volvina's attack and managed to leap across the scorching attack once more. The stonewalls that were struck by the burst into flames immediately, corroding the structure apart.

Not wanting to waste any time, War roared and transformed into his Chaos Form, brandishing his Neo Chaoseater and clashing head on with Volvina's blazing claw attack. The huge shockwave, as a result of the deadlock, destroyed all the arcing pillars around the arena.

"This is...this is the Red Rider's alternate form? To possess such power to go against Volvina's strong physical attack..." Sayaka's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Well...you haven't seen the best of it..." Death grunted as a bout of purple smoke surrounded him.

As soon as Death summoned twenty more ghouls at his command and a murder of ice birds to distract the Lava Bahamut, the Pale Rider raised his hand as his Soul Destroyer morphed into the Harvestor - a giant scythe filled with skeletons and tattered 'holes upon its hilt. The Pale Rider grabbed the Harvestor's hilt and instantly transformed into a Reaper-like being with two large wings made of bones, a dark blue cloth that covered his entire body, two shoulder pads with spikes and small skeletons protruding out, several ornaments upon his metal belt buckle, and a blue hood with no facial features on.

"The iconic Grim Reaper? And there I thought Homucifer is one scary person..."Sayaka could feel her spine chilling with anxiety and fear, for who did not know the iconic figure that is 'The Grim Reaper'?

Chaos Form War roared as he punched Volvina's head once more and delivered a massive cleave upon the Lava Bahamut's body with his Neo-Chaoseater.

As soon as the lava Bahamut keeled, Reaper Form Death swooped in and delivered several quick, yet devastating crescent slashes, twirled his Harvestor in a pinwheel slash manoeuvre, and cleaved Volvina with a powerful overhead slash that sent the Bahamut's jaw slamming to the ground. Cracks began showing up underneath the lava Bahamut as the shockwave due to the overhead slash rippled through the battlefield.

Volvina's eyes glowed red as she roared and unleashed a huge flaming shockwave that pushed both Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death back several feet.

"DIE!" the Lava Bahamut screamed as she spread her medium lava-imbued wings and unleashed a huge torrential heat wave filled with several comet shots descending upon the skies. The comets were so hot that it vaporized the drizzling rain before it could touch it.

Sayaka quickly used her blade as a conductor's baton once more, gathering the drizzling rain into multiple concentrated water towers, and commanded the towers to dance around the descending comet shots. With a quick arm cross, Sayaka commanded the water towers to wrap around the comet shots, dousing the attack completely as Chaos Form War and Reaper Form death sliced of the charred rocks that remained.

"You fight well!" Death commented.

"There's a reason I'm Madoka's right-hand person, yes?" Sayaka nodded.

Volvina jumped and landed on the same spot, unleashing a huge flaming shockwave that the trio managed to leap away. Brandishing a long magma spear, the Bahamut planted the spear upon the ground as six tall magma towers streaked through while closely clustered together.

Sayaka leapt away from the magma towers while Chaos Form War wiped off three towers that spread out. Reaper Form Death unleashed a huge sweep that erased the last three towers on his sides, flew towards the Lava Bahamut, and planted his Harvestor into the Lava Bahamut's eyes.

Volvina gave off a sharp screech as she struggled blindly to grab the Reaper off, but the latter gave a short grunt and gorged the Lava Bahamut's eyes out! A fountain of blood splurged out of the forehead as she flailed her claws high up in the air.

"I had enough of her wailing...let's off that monster!" Reaper Form Death shot out as he sliced off Volvina's big, flailing arms and plunged his Harvestor deep inside the Bahamut's thick hide on her chest. The Reaper then turned around and tore through the thick hide, exposing the Bahamut's heart.

Sayaka unleashed her water towers upon Volvina's medium lava wings and forced the Lava Bahamut to keel once more as the wings slowly lose his blazing glow.

Chaos Form War charged towards Volvina, drawing out his Neo-Chaoseater, and plunged the large, jagged blade into the Lava Bahamut's heart.

The impaling plunge sent the Lava Bahamut into frenzy as it collapsed on the floor, her eyes slowly losing its lustre.

"Impossible!" Volvina retorted. "Defeated...defeated by some Horsemen...this is impossible!"

"Those who lived know our name, no matter their origins. You will be laughing at yourself if you oppose us...

"You will not defeat...Homucifer...ever..."Volvina's voice died off as her breathing soon stopped.

Both the Red Rider and Pale Rider powered down from their transformation state just as one of Madoka's seven crystal fragments landed upon the Red Rider's Tremor Gauntlet.

War slowly placed it inside his pocket at his metal buckle, taking precautions not to shatter it. Sayaka looked on, filled with awe about their advent.

_"To think the myth is actually true...Two of the Four Horsemen - and the strongest ones - Death and War. Neither one can exist without the other. I heard the mythology before but never believed them to exist...here...in the flesh. Guess humans learned something new every day..." _ Sayaka thought.

"Thanks, brother, for helping out." the Red Rider nodded and simpered.

"Again...you just couldn't get into any trouble, will you?" Death sighed. "Why are you in this world, though?"

War told Death everything that Kyubey told him. Upon hearing that the Four Horsemen's world might be affected due to Ultimate Madoka's absensce and the Void Monsters being responsible for the dimensional disruption, Death frowned.

"This is serious...I too can feel it upon my spines; even Crow is wincing too. We have to hurry and find the remaining six pieces. Still though...why would no one dared to take up the task? Couldn't any adventurers or magical girls take the task as a group, or something?" Death wondered.

"That's because in this recreated world, Homucifer make it such that there will be no magical girls and dark beings except herself. Only Madoka, Homucifer and I possessed it - Homucifer being the creator, Madoka being the embodiment of Hope and former creator, and I being Madoka's loyal companion." Sayaka replied as she approached the two Riders.

"And who might you be? You seemed to be eyeing at the fragment that my brother was holding intently just now." Death frowned.

Sayaka heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that Volvina was defeated. She picked herself up and replied, "My name is Sayaka, Sayaka Miki. I'm sure I have told you that I am Ultimate Madoka's, or Godoka's, right-hand assistant and friend."

"Godoka?" War wondered.

"Yes. Being the embodiment of Hope, tis the name that embodies that element upon the magical girls that were near the end of their life." Sayaka nodded.

"How?" War wondered.

"Magical Girls used Soul Gems - source of their magical powers - to destroy their enemies of Hate and Suffering, at a price. Using magical powers will cause their gems to darken and if they never purify it in time, magical girls will die. Purification will rid their gems of darkness, but will still darken permanently as they are near their lives' natural end. That is when Godoka comes in. During that stage, she shall descend upon the heavens and bring eternal peace upon despair's victims. Alas...in this world recreated by Homucifer, Godoka's powers were restrained." Sayaka sighed.

"Kyubey told me about it." War frowned. "Homucifer - due to her selfish love for Madoka - tore her goddess form away from her human form. Homucifer then sealed Ultimate Madoka's powers, recreate the world in the former's image, and shattered Ultimate Madoka's godly powers into seven fragments."

"Yes..." Sayaka then looked at Kyubey, who was knocked unconscious, but fortunately slightly bruised, due to debris hitting upon her during the ensuing battle. "But have you known what happened before that?"

War and Death looked at an unconscious Kyubey and replied, "No."

Then the Red Rider replied, "But we assumed it has got to do with Kyubey, right?"

"Yes..." Sayaka replied. "Thank goodness you are willing to believe me..."

"Why? Who would not believe you?" Death wondered.

"How can you..." Sayaka wondered.

"Although we cannot read minds from other dimensions, we Nephilims can detect human emotions, as with Angels and Demons. You are someone who is brash and tomboyish, but you have a sense of honor and justice - something that my brother looked for. Why then, do you think your words would not be trusted?" Death wondered.

"Homucifer..." Sayaka sighed. "Ever since Homura recreated this world, only I knew about her fall to the Devil route. I attempted to question her, and I somehow managed to resist her mind-wiping powers. Alas, she is able to alter everyone's mind such that they will never believe me."

She continued, "But I digress...I will tell you more about it later but first...I have to explain everything that happened before Homucifer happened."

Sayaka explained to them about Madoka sacrificing her life to become the embodiment of hope and selfless love, to ease the magical girls' suffering and allow Humanity to live a more peaceful life than before. Sayaka also told War and Death about how Kyubey and the incubators, who wanted to use Ultimate Madoka's power of hope for their own gains, attempted to trick the goddess into revealing herself by placing a near-death Homura in an Isolation Field.

"We managed to rescue Homura and attempted to bring her with us to a higher plane of existence. Alas, Homura grabbed Madoka, said that she will not let her go, and...you get the story." Sayaka sighed. "The Seven fragments have to be pieced together and be given to Madoka before she is able to resist Homucifer's power-restraining ability."

"Not as if we had a choice; we cannot get back to our world unless the Void monsters and Homucifer were destroyed. We can get it done quickly, though..." Death frowned.

"It's not going to be easy...Homucifer's power-retraining abilities, detection abilities, and memory altering ability cannot affect the both of you - as you two are from different dimensions - but her offensive capabilities are second to none." Sayaka frowned.

"Her power-restraining, detection, and memory altering can't affect us?" War wondered.

"The world in which you are standing on is Homucifer's pocket reality - the world created in her own image - and so she can manipulate anyone that were _**born**_ _**only in this world**_. Any outsiders would be immune to it, which is precisely why Kyubey asked for War's help - because the Red Rider will have immunity towards Homucifer's major gimmick. You too, Pale Rider, are immune to it." Sayaka explained.

"Well, we can destroy Homucifer there and now!" Death grunted.

"Regardless, Homucifer has this world and elements under her command! Her offensive abilities are beyond means; even if you can tank through her powers, the battle will be endless." Sayaka frowned.

"We don't have to 'kill' her to get the seventh fragment from her, right?" War replied.

"Yes." Sayaka replied.

"Let's get the six fragments first and then we will decide our next course of action..." War nodded.

"Seems fine to me; whatever we can do to get out of this damned world." Death frowned.

"Damned it is. However, there might be possibilities where..." Sayaka asked in concern.

"You say that there is a possibility where 'She' - the white creature -might turn against us and throw us down a cliff like a ragdoll? No chance..." Death grunted as he gathered looked at the Red Rider and nodded. Both the Riders walked to one corner where they discuss their plans, leaving Sayaka wondering what plans they might be discussing.

Whatever was the case, Sayaka hoped it might work in the event that 'She' turned against them.

After the discussion, the Red and Pale Rider returned to Sayaka with a smirk on their faces. Their smirk quickly turned serious as they get back to what was at hand.

"Five more fragments...we had better be quick." War replied calmly.

"Quick we will be. I will bring Kyubey along; as long as we are beside the both of you, Homucifer's detection magic will not affect us." Sayaka nodded.

The two Horsemen started to leave, but not before...

"Death, War..."

The two horsemen looked back and saw Sayaka carrying an unconscious Kyubey.

"Thank you...thank you for believing in me." Sayaka bowed, tears welled upon her eyes. "You have no idea how I have wanted to let people living in this world to believe in me..."

"Can't say that we blame you...Homucifer has you under her mercy." Death sighed. "Since I have come to respect Humanity as a whole after the True Armageddon, we will help you. Make sure you keep up though, or we will leave you behind."

"We will finish the fight, that's what we Horsemen do; even after the True Armageddom is over, we will still uphold the Balance." War nodded.

Sayaka could only give a soft smile as she set off with the two Horsemen to their next destination - Abyssal Subway.


	6. Not what it seemed to be!

_**Chapter 5: Not what it seemed to be - Homucifer is suffering...**_

_**(AN: Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia and Alito 'Ventus Gnade are from Darksiders: Frozen Assets.)**_

Sayaka - as a magical girl - flew beside War and Death while the trio sped into a destroyed city area twenty miles northeast from the Ruined Cathedral.

Several roaming packs of Void Hounds, Void Imps, and Void Generals were alerted to the trio's presence and attacked them.

Death, War, and Sayaka worked together to bring them down, and managed to chat along the way.

"Huh...I expected people to be living here, since Homucifer had created it." Death wondered.

"Was it the Void?" War wondered.

"Sort of...Homucifer destroyed them during one of the battles against them. However, Homucifer also destroyed the humans inhabiting in here before giving them the chance to even evacuate." Sayaka sighed.

"Why?" War frowned.

"Homura doesn't care for most humans; all she cares is a world where Madoka can be happy. When she became Homucifer, she sought to rid the world of those negative entities."Sayaka explained. "But when the Voids started appearing in Homucifer's creation due to Godoka's absence, the Devil took matters in her own hands as she didn't want Madoka to take back the title of Godoka anytime soon; she's willing to rid anyone for the sake of keeping Madoka safe by her side."

"And that means ridding the Voids, even if it means destroying the innocent Humanity living in the infected cities or towns?" Death frowned.

Sayaka nodded.

"So much for dishonor..." War frowned. "To think she ended up just like Hadrimon; abandoning his own value and becoming the corrupted darkness he had fought against."

"Hadrimon?" Sayaka wondered.

"A male angel that lived before the Charred Council and the Four Horsemen were formed. Hadrimon became involved in a relationship with Raciel but he felt guilty for breaking the laws of Heaven - romance between angels of different rankings were not allowed - and so he confessed his romance to his superiors. Hadrimon rebelled against Heaven after he found out that Raciel was banished to hell for the misdeed, as he did not expect such a harsh punishment upon his lover, but failed and was banished from Heaven." Death recalled.

"Oh...He became a fallen angel too?" Sayaka wondered.

"His love for Raciel and the guilt for ratting on her caused him to - in Heaven's term - became tainted with corrupted darkness." Death nodded.

Sayaka gave a soft sigh. "Love can make a person do strange things...Even if I can't forgive her for becoming what she was fighting against all along, I still can see that as one of Homura's attempt at wanting Madoka - her one and only love."

"Homura's desire blinded her...Instead of realising that there were other options to approach a problem, she chooses to take the coward's route - going against her own beliefs and denying other's happiness." War followed.

"True...in the end, Homura is still delaying the inevitable - the world's destruction via the absence of Light and Hope." Sayaka nodded.

Death sighed and pondered upon Homura's plight. Before the end of the True Armageddon, the Pale Rider would not even care for such plight. However, ever since Chris Fuschia and Alito Gnade helped him in combating against Corruption and reviving Humanity to prove War's innocence, he had developed a huge amount of respect towards Humanity in general.

"Question me this, Sayaka...Had Homura lost everything dear to her as a human?" Death asked.

"Technically...yeah...Madoka left her to become the embodiment of Hope and make the world a better place for everyone. Homura also lost everyone dear to her, if you can count Madoka as 'everyone'." Sayaka sighed.

"We know that Homura's love for Madoka caused this present predicament, but what caused Homura to be so in love with Madoka?" Death wondered.

"Homura travelled to many timelines just to save Madoka from being killed by the amalgamation of negative entities - Walpurgis Night. The repeated failures and her gradual bonding with Madoka drove Homura into something deeper than despair itself - she called it love." Sayaka sighed. "After Madoka became Godoka just to defeat Walpurgis, Homura's mentality came to a decline. The rest...you get the gist of it."

Therin lies the answer...

_Homura, as a human being and magical girl, lost everything dear to her..._

_Like Chris, Alito, and Death himself, Homura had lost everything that meant to her..._

_Chris and Alito lost their families at an young age back in their world due to civil wars and illness, Death lost all but three, and Homura lost - possibly her family - and Madoka._

_They all had their own ways of dealing with grief..._

_Chris and Alito choose to find the meaning of Humanity after seeking solace as a result of helping out Death._

_After the Nephilims' damnation due to their defiance against the Balance, Death became the executioner; numbing his own feelings by wearing the Reaper's mask to serve the Balance. After finding out that the Nephilims' fate were not of his own doing - as he must kill them to prevent Balance's destruction - Death managed to be in peace with himself and realised that Chris and Alito had the same crap as him; the death of loved ones._

_Homura's methods were just another way of coping with her grief. - it might be the wrong way to do that, but it was still a grief-coping mechanism nonetheless._

_"And I thought that we Nephilims are the most deprived race in the world...Guess it ain't anymore..." _Death shrugged.

When Death, War, and Sayaka came out of the ruined city with no problem, the trio managed to spot a small lake connecting upon a forested area after several miles.

"Let's take a rest for a while...we need to have enough strength for our next raid." Sayaka nodded.

"Right..." Death and War nodded and distanced themselves away from Sayaka just as she wanted to take a bath.

"War...we have to talk." the Pale Rider spoke.

"Is it about Homura?" War wondered; he knew his brother all too well. "I have seen that you are pondering about her after asking Sayaka about the fallen being."

"Give Humanity the benefit of the doubt, yes? Homura is not a coward as she probably would have been; she just could not handle the grief in such a short time." Death replied.

"Then what about Abaddon? He too became a fallen angel after his death for fear of being punished by the Charred Council!" War retorted with a firm tone.

"That's because Abaddon is a prideful being! He's afraid of losing face in front of his colleagues and fellow Hellguards and so defected to the darkness! It's pride that corrupted him; not his attraction towards Uriel! We have enough information to know that Homura's reason for becoming Homucifer was due to her love turning to grief and eventually near-insanity! If what Sayaka said is true, then who are we to judge how the humans interpreted the feelings they called 'Romantic love'?" Death replied firmly.

War gave a deep grunt and sighed deeply while Death placed his right hand upon War's left shoulder.

The Pale Rider continued, "We can't simply jump the gun and assumed that Homucifer's action is evil. Abaddon had two clear paths, serve either heaven or rule in hell. Homucifer's actions - wanting Godoka all to herself by recreating the world in the former's image - are more debatable. Is it detrimental to the Balance due to Godoka's absensce, yes. Are her actions selfish? Certainly. Evil? No. We know that Homucifer loved Godoka and as Chris said, there are other ways to approach a problem. It just so happened that the solution that Homucifer stumbled upon is an unfortunate one in a moment of grief; it has its benefits as it kept Madoka safe, but the Voids that are appearing will make sure that the safety is only temporary."

War sighed softly and looked at the Pale Rider.

Death continued, "After the Nephilims' near-extinction, you don't see me going about killing any innocent beings unnecessarily to deal with my grief, right?"

War nodded; Death would not kill anyone unless the offender threatened to disrupt the Balance, a person's lifespan was near an end, or a planet is near its demise...

"Both Chris and Alito did not go about giving innocent beings hell just because their family died, right?" Death questioned.

War nodded; Chris and Alito were two of the most honorable humans he had met - they both kept their promise of saving both dimensions, proving his innocence, and even helping out Death.

"You said that one of Humanity's elements is Choice. You are right; it just so happened back then that grief, despair, and the wrong side of romantic love caused Homucifer to choose poorly. We all make mistakes in the heat of things; didn't you fly into a rampage the last time before I cut your left arm off?" Death reminded.

Ah, yes...the infamous rampage incident millions of years ago that the Red Rider would never forget.

When War flew into a rampage after defying the Charred Council in one incident before the Abomination Vault Era, the Red Rider went on a one-man slaughter and slaying an ancient human army. It took Fury, Strife and Death to curb the Red Rider's rage and even then, War managed to defeat Fury before being halted by her Rage whip. Death then took War's Chaoseater and sliced off the latter's left arm with a strict warning...

_"Wisdom is a great gift...Remember well!"_

War was harbouring some grudge against Death, but after the Pale Rider managed to find a replacement left arm - a prosthetic one nonetheless - he had since come to learn his mistake and reconcile his brotherly relationship with Death.

War sighed deeply; yes, even he too made mistakes - if he could make mistakes, what about Homura?

Besides, while fighting Homucifer, War did detect some sort of emotion inside her; an emotion that was just crying out for solace; an end to all the suffering that she and Madoka had been suffering; an end to all tragedies, and a cry for eternal peace.

"I guess all Homura seeked...is peace. Eternal rest, I suppose, so that she can join the ones whom she cared about - Godoka in Heaven." War concluded.

"It might very well be, brother..." the Pale Rider nodded.

Silence...then seconds later...

"Let's get the remaining five fragments and we will talk about, or there might not even be a tomorrow for us - the Voids are just like Corruption; they will destroy our world if we don't do something." Death consoled.

War nodded and gave a short grunt as he walked away slowly.

The Pale Rider sighed once more; War had lost trust with just about anyone aside from the Four Horsemen, Chris, and Alito. The Red Rider did not attempt to show it in front of the angels, or the humans, but the Pale rider knew that he had been keeping the pain of betrayal inside for long.

Who can blame him? The Charred Council, one whom the Red Rider had been loyal for _**millions of years, **_tricked him to unleash the Apocalypse prematurely. The Charred Council know that War would do anything to clear his name by finding the ones responsible.

The excuse? The Charred Council predicted that Abaddon will go against Heaven as the Destroyer, but they could not send the Four Horsemen to kill Abaddon, as it would be labelled as assassination and dishonorable.

_"War...you have gone through all of this without breaking a sweat...and without expecting anything or a reward. You have no idea the amount of respect that I have for you...Then again, you might." _Death chuckled wryly.

_**Distance away from Death...**_

_"Save me...save me..."_

It all came clear...

Homucifer is suffering.

When the War fought Homucifer, she displayed a sadomasochistic personality, yet the former's Blood of the Nephilim could detect the latter's emotions - she was suffering.

She was not satisfied with the world that she had created...

Heck, the Red Rider could have sworn that she heard Homucifer's soul screaming, "Save me...save me...from the pain I have been..."

Maybe he was just too caught up in the Charred Council's betrayal that it temporary clouded his judgement upon Homucifer's actions as 'cowardly'.

Maybe...he was just too caught up with the thought of being betrayed by the Charred Council that he disappointed his close brother Death.

Whatever that was the case, War knew that his situation back then could be a lot more worse...

He could have been wrongfully _executed for a deed he had not done..._

War would not even be revived by the seventh seal should Uriel not break it from the Watcher's hands. Heck, this incident would not even happen at all if the Charred Council wrongfully executed him in the first place!

Then the Red Rider recalled Chris's last words before the Four Horsemen departed back to their dimension after the Fuschia's death anniversary - which took place after the True Armageddon.

_"It could be worse..."_

He is War, a warrior of bravery and honor...

The Red Rider was not going to let some betrayal from an important figure drag him down.

He was not going to disappoint his brother, himself and most importantly, his honor and integrity.

War knew he could have suffered much worse; his world destroyed by the hands of the Voids or even the demons itself.

The Red Rider smiled; Death had surely helped him see reason...

He knew what to do...

He, the Red Rider, would revive the embodiment of Hope - Godoka - restore the Balance, and grant Homucifer the eternal rest that she desperately craved.

_**After Sayaka finished dressing up...**_

"Geez...Kyubey is still unconscious...Say, where's War?" Sayaka wondered.

The Pale Rider stood silent and looking out for signs of the Red Rider; he soon gave a grunt of relief when he saw the Red Rider walking back towards the both Sayaka and him.

War approached Death and gave him a firm nod, a confident smile, and a short grunt of approval. The Red Rider then summoned Ruin and rode off towards the forested area.

"Uhh...what happened to War? He's being more upbeat then usual...I guess?" the blue hair girl wondered.

Death stared upon the trailing blaze that Ruin left and gave a small chuckle as he summoned Despair.

_"War...it seems that you have grown. I promise I will help you get over the Council's betrayal, but it seems you are ahead of me, is it? Good on you..." _


	7. Of Sadsacks and Liars - Ser and Prdzr!

_**Chapter 6: Of Sadsacks and Liars - Ser and Prdzr!**_

_**Author Note: 'Ser' is 'mourning' in Enochian while Prdzr is 'Deceive' in Enochian.**_

"Impossible...Of all the fourteen familiars that I have, Arrogance has to die?" Homucifer frowned, shaking her head in disbelief as she felt the presence of one of her familiar fading away. The Devil, however, soon broke into a creepy smile once more and laughed upon realizing the 'culprit'.

She knew she cannot detect them because they were from other dimensions, but she used her commonsense; Sayaka could not have possibly destroyed Volvina alone, wouldn't she?

Someone must have helped her...and who else would have helped her, aside from the Red Rider himself...

War...

"So...you took advantage of my inability to detect you, Red Rider, and went on to help Sayaka into reviving her - Godoka..." Homucifer gradually elicited a dry, but sarcastic laugh.

The Devil knew that the day would come where she had to face Godoka as her enemy, for both had different beliefs based on their likings...

One of order...and another of the desires of Humanity...

One of selfless love...and another of selfish love...

One of law...and another of chaos...

One for giving happiness to others...one for just wanting that happiness all to herself...

Homucifer knew that the day would come, but she was not going down with a fight.

If anything, she wanted to see if she could kill War, Sayaka, and Kyubey first...

Homucifer spread her two black wings and called forth two of her familiars - Sadsack and Liar.

"I have to tend to Madoka...why don't you entertain our guests over at the Old Railway? It could be their next destination, since it's the nearest destination from the Ruined Cathedral..." Homucifer commanded.

The imp-like familiars nodded crazily as they hopped off, with Homucifer eliciting another creepy smile.

"War...Sayaka...Kyubey...Is that what you want? Do you not see the reason I want Madoka? If that's so...I'm not going down without a fight; I will see if my mates will off you first!" Homucifer spoke to herself.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Just wondering...you're not afraid of conversing with us?" Death wondered.

"I have been through death...and I can do it again. As long as Madoka becomes the embodiment of Hope once again, I don't mind dying just to get this world back on track." Sayaka nodded.

"You do have the scent of Hope around you...That's good." War followed.

Kyubey shook her head and rubbed a wound upon her big forehead as she woke up from her unconsciousness. The furret-like alien shot up and looked everywhere around her, scratching her head.

"Uhhh...where am I? Eh? Why am I on War's left shoulder? Why is Sayaka there? And...and...is this Death?" Kyubey's eyes widened with fear upon setting her eyes on the Executioner.

"Have a nice time sleeping upon the Red Rider's shoulder, sleepyhead?" Sayaka smirked.

"You're smacked on the head with some debris and dozed off, plain and simple." Sayaka replied.

"How do the...the Pale Rider get into this world?" Kyubey wondered.

"Brotherly instinct; I sensed that my brother might get into trouble and so I tracked him here." Death replied.

"Gahh...I must have forgotten to close off the despair signal portal right after War came into the picture." Kyubey shrugged. "Still...I guess having two of the most...most fearsome Horsemen instead of just one should do it..." Kyubey gulped.

"We might be fearsome, but if the Void gets to our world, it's still down to nought. The Void, just like Corruption, also fears nothing and not even death could stop it unless we drove them with our blades." Death frowned.

"I assumed the crystal is in your hands?" Kyubey wondered.

War nodded.

"Let me have it." Kyubey spoke.

"Are you sure?" War frowned. "Why do you want it?"

Kyubey hesitated, fidgeted, and replied, "Uh...I need it to revive Godoka, remember?"

"What makes you so certain that only you can revive her?" War asked.

"Didn't I tell you after you fought Homucifer's clone? I am an Incubator, entities who bestowed girls their magical powers to deal with negative entities. Only I can study those arcane magic properly and I need Godoka's energy level in order to better understand them!" Kyubey replied.

War looked at Death as the both Riders nodded and kept their faces straight. The Red Rider took out a winged shaped fragment from his skull pocket and gave it to the cat-like entity. Kyubey took the fragment and embraced it like a dear baby as the fragment began pulsating red-hot energy from its very core.

"Such power...so this is Godoka's energy; I swore that it isn't as powerful as before..." Kyubey's eyes widened in awe.

"She did become, after all, a god, what do you expect?" Death asked dryly.

"War?! Are you just going to give that fragment to Kyubey that..." Sayaka shot out in protest, but the Red Rider gave a short glare towards the blue hair tomboy.

War shook his head and he squinted both of his eyes slightly. Sayaka then looked at Death and the Pale Rider gave similar expressions, all while Kyubey was slowly placing the fragment inside her furry pockets.

The blue hair girl knew that whatever the case, it might have something to do with what the two Horsemen might be discussing about back then at the Cathedral of the Ruin. Feeling as if they might have plans for later, Sayaka decided to trust them for now, for who knows what those crafty Horsemen might cook up.

Death, War, Sayaka, and Kyubey approached a ruined station. Creepers, moss, and ivies decorated the station walls, windows, and its rooftop. Several giant roots from trees eroded the subway floors and snaked out from the windows, covering the rooftop, underground stairs, and even the station's bell.

"I will put it plain and simple - this is the Abyssal Subway..." Kyubey replied.

"But this is Homucifer's property..." Sayaka wondered.

"We dealt worse; since defeating Lucifer, every other thing seemed like any other ordinary day to us." Death remarked and frowned. "Are you doubting our abilities now, miss?"

"Hey...not judging you." Sayaka took a step back, let out an awkward laugh, and rose up her hands in reply.

All of a sudden, the subway's hallway was filled with an echo of cunning laughter.

"That laughter...it must be one of Homucifer's familiar!" Sayaka frowned.

"Who is it now?" War frowned.

"Judging by those cunning laughters and a laughter made by the throes of sadness...Sadsack and Liar..." Sayaka replied. "Homucifer has fourteen familiars - Arrogance, Sadsack, Liar, Cold-heartedness, Selfishness, Badmouther, Dunce, Jealousy, Lazybones, Vanity, Cowardice, Fool, Bias, and Obstinence. Those familiars appeared as soon as Homucifer created the world in her own image." Sayaka explained.

War and Death looked at each other and nodded; they knew that the Homucifer's Familiars represented her self-loathing, for why were they named after negative emotions and were close to Homucifer?

"You have killed one of them - Arrogance - and now we have Liar and Sadsack to deal with..." Sayaka frowned.

"So, Volvina is the ultimate form Arrogance..." War replied.

"You can say that..." Sayaka nodded.

The platform hallway suddenly shook and its walls were shifted in multiple directions. Four entrance remained and they had the letters N, S, E, and W - meaning North, South, East, and West.

"A labyrinth..." War frowned.

_"Aheheheheh...Do you think we're going to let you accquire the fragments that easily? If anything, we are going to toy you out until we tire you out and we will move in for the kill!"_

_"Liar...why are you so enthusiastic about ridding your enemies? This place looked so gloomy that it isn't a good place to fight..."_

_"Shut up, Sadsack! Our aim is to destroy them, nothing more, nothing less! besides, we're not going to make it easy on them!"_

_"But the Void Monsters might even terrorize the maze...The team will face us, like it or not..." _

_"Ah, for the love of crap, shut your trap! Your appearance always caused so much misery to everyone of us; if it isn't your status as part of Homura's familiar we would have abandon you and leave you rotting for dead! All I want is to twirl them around my fingers, you sad bastard!" _

"Sadsack, Liar, show yourselves! There's no point hiding!" Sayaka shot out.

"You'll have to solve this maze first then!" Liar cackled.

"All we can, you know, destroy them walls!" Death frowned and swung his merged Soul Destroyer to destroy the wall in front of him. A hole in the wall was created as a result amidst the pile of smoking debris.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Liar screeched.

"More like, you are wasting our time; you are the ones cheating!" Sayaka shot back.

"Save your breath till we screw them from behind." Death frowned as they walked past the hole, only to found themselves back at where they came from!

"Clever..." Death seethed.

"Ahahahahaha! Whatddya think about this masterpiece? I make it such that you can't just completely break everything through with sheer force; it will just be way too easy! Oh no you won't! Welcome to the Lost Labyrinth, where Maps will be given on the way if you can find them well enough. But if you dare to make one wrong step, back to square one for you all bastards!" Liar screeched. "Tata, you magnificent bastards!""

War, Death, Sayaka, and Kyubey spent no hesitation and decided upon splitting up to find the correct pathways. War took the east, Death took the west, Sayaka took the North, and Kyubey took the south. When they came back just minutes later, Death was in the east entrance, Sayaka was in the South, and Kyubey was in the North; only War was nowhere to be seen.

"War took the correct path; to the east!" Sayaka shot out.

As the team took the east path, War came back from the South path, scratching his head and wondering why he was back to square one.

To make things worse, Death, Sayaka, and Kyubey met the same predicament.

"War, which path did you took in the next room?" Death asked.

"North." War replied.

"There must be a pattern somewhere." Sayaka wondered.

War looked around the labyrinth, ran past the North pathway, and emerged out of the south entrance. The Red Rider entered the west pathway and emerged out of the east entrance. He then entered the South pathway and eventually emerged out of the North pathway.

"If we go in the wrong direction, we will be emerging from the pathway directly opposing to the pathway we have entered previously." War calmly spoke.

The team entered the east pathways and emerged out of the west pathways. The room they entered, however, had three drum shaped rocks were placed in a triangle formation.

"North is a no-go; War has gone through it and got it wrong." said Death.

Sayaka dashed towards a small sign that was written in cursive handwriting.

"The sign says, 'The big rocks that rest shall tell the hour at which the hands reside.'" Sayaka squinted both of her eyes to read the words properly.

War frowned and was the first to dash into the East pathway while the rest followed suit, but all they ended up was the same room where they started - the room where there was no rocks at all!

"Fools! Do you really think I let you pass by that easily? This is MY CREATION; it's either the truth, or the lies!" Liar's cackle echoed throughout the cave.

"Your creation...The truth or the lies..." War's eyes widened and then gave a confident grunt."I know where the right path is."

The team entered the east pathway and entered the second level where the three rocks resided.

"Alright, now we head to the west." War continued.

"Wait, what? Back?" Kyubey exclaimed.

"Do you have any questions? the Red Rider shot out firmly, his face close on Kyubey's face.

"N...No." the cat-like entity shivered.

The team, while puzzled, turned back and entered the west pathway, where they encountered the next room with six rocks.

"North." War continued.

As War was ahead of the pack, Death soon caught up and asked his brother about the sudden brainstorm.

War could only reply, "You know the meaning by the small sign, right?"

Death nodded.

"Now combined that with what Liar said." the Red Rider replied.

The Pale Rider's eyes widened; he soon understood why War was taking the intention that he was intending to go and smirked.

_"Ever so the cunning one, I suppose. War...looks like you have grown much since the Grand Abomination Saga." _Death thought, with Sayaka and Kyubey wondering what were the Riders talking about.

Upon reaching the next room, there were twelve rocks.

"Turn your backs; it's getting south in here." Death commanded, wanting to help War with the directions.

War grunted in amusement, Death was ever so the sarcastic and dry person like their fellow Horsemen Strife.

The next room had nine rocks and both Riders headed towards the pathway with the headline 'E'.

"So, you and Death are brothers; close ones, right?" Sayaka wondered.

War gave a grunt of approval.

"I can see it; you seemed very relaxed whenever you're around the Pale Rider. I am kinda surprised." Sayaka replied in amusement.

"What comes War, comes Death...it should not be a surprise after that, right?" the Red Rider replied.

"In a literal sense...I guess you're right." Sayaka gave a small chuckle.

When they finally emerged out of a long hallway, the team soon found themselves in a large and ruined amphitheatre filled with broken chairs and flickering lights.

Beside the theatre's were filled with bones and skulls of dead people; signs of people who have accidentally wandered in and starved to death while wandering about.

The amphitheatre's was filled with miasmatic smog that did not affect both War and Death - they were not of the Human race - but Sayaka coughed and shook her head.

"Dammit...Sadface's aura must have caused some sort of miasma that makes people sick..." the blue hair girl coughed.

Death mumbled some arcane words and unleashed a huge jolt of arcane magic and electricity that surrounded Sayaka. The blue-hair magical girl soon recovered after the shield managed to protect her from the miasmatic atmosphere.

"Sheez...I never thought you could do that." Sayaka raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Aegis Shield; brings immunity against status ailments and increases defenses. We don't want you to feel like you're dead; makes you as useless as someone about to be incarcerated in the pits of the Abyss or Oblivion. Don't want that to happen to an innocent human can we?" Death replied sharply.

"Heh...Your arrogant tongue speaks well!" Sayaka chuckled.

Death, War, Sayaka, and Kyubey stood several feet in front of Liar and Sadsack - two succubuses-like familiars.

"Bagle nanaeek ol nenni ol gohvs ladnah?" ('What do you have to say now?' in Enochian.) War growled.

"Nidali...Olani angelard ol plans g-chis-ge lit flawless!" ("No...I thought my plans are without flaws!" in Enochian.) Liar's eyes widened.

"Olani told ol noromi..." ('I told you so...' in Enochian.) Sadsack sighed and shook its head.

"Shut up! This...this is impossible! I...I thought I perfected this formula!" Liar screamed.

"You did..." Death slowly clapped his hands and spreading his arms out wide. "You did, but you make a terrible flaw - your arrogance!"

"What?!" Liar gasped.

"Those people who probably died while they roamed in accidentally would have guessed what you meant by, 'The big rocks that rest shall tell the hour at which the hands reside.'. That means that the number of rocks at the correct room we are in indicates the clock position in which the Hour hand resides." Death explained.

"When you said that this is YOUR creation, however, I knew that it had to be the opposite way - it's either the truth or the lie; who wins or who dies; who gets to go up or who gets to crash down; that goes left or goes right, and what's something or what is nothing..." War frowned.

Sayaka's eyes widened at the realisation. "So when the second room indicated three rocks, it was not supposed to be three' o clock - the east side - but nine ' o clock, which represents the west side!"

"Now you get why now, you midget feline?" Death scoffed at Kyubey.

"Well...I will give you that." Kyubey shrugged.

"But her puzzles are more or less cryptic, especially Liar's speech about truth and lies..." Sayaka wondered.

"Lucifer is the Prince of Lies. If we can defeat Lucifer, Lilith, Samael, and the entire Demon Armies during the True Armageddon back in our world, I think issue like this are just a fly off my back...yes?" War explained.

Sayaka looked on at the Red and Pale Rider with newfound respect.

"I told you our plans will screw itself up big time...I mean, it will fall eventually, it is a sure fail. We might as well just kill them directly, yet you just sit down there like a jackass and doing sweet FA!" Sadface shot at Liar.

"QUIET, YOU NINNY! We have our main enemies humiliating our plans and yet you stand there like a jackass! Why don't you be useful for once and prepare to fight?" Liar shot back.

"I would admit...you two do have a souring relationship. That is, if you can taste them like the bitter defeat you taste right now..." Death grunted.

"So...So you think that you can get cocky just being able to make it through this damned maze alone, is it?" Liar soon returned to her usual smirk. "Who do you think you are - some bimbo who thinks that you're immortal?"

"As Horsemen who have been living since the Charred Councils are formed - which is millions of years - and possessing the blood of Angels and Demons, the answer's yes." Death replied as the Pale Rider and War raised their merged Soul Destroyer and Chaoseater respectively and pointed at Sadsack and Liar.

"We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way...The fragment...where is it?" War scowled.

"Spit it out, less we deliver your final judgement..." Death frowned.

"FINE! I will show you how my deceit will...! Wait...what?!" Liar's eyes widened in shock as she saw a pool of black, goo-like substance gathered underneath the levitating familiar of deceit and lies. The black substance spent no time in grabbing both Sadsack and Liar while choking them before anyone could do something!

"No...ack...the...the Voids?! But I thought...Homucifer killed them?" Sadsack's eyes widened in fear.

"Heh...Liar and Sadsack, seems like the _**choke's**_ on you!" Death laughed sarcastically.

The Void substance suddenly burst out of two large Void Portals as two dark succubuses flew out of the portals and hovered in mid-air, glaring at them intently.

Liar had revealing reptilian-like armor, a long devil tail with nails upon its tip, long crimson hair, purple eyes, a spike collar on her neck, a pair of ribbed horns, and holding two rune-imbued blades. Liar also had a pair of upside-down, pterodactyl-like wings.

Sadsack had a dark tattered scarf wrapped around her neck and wore a tattered, light purple dress with a gown that spread to her knees. She possessed a pair of wounded black angel wings, had blood tears upon her eyes, and had two dark orbs on both of her palms. Sadsack also had a body where one-half of it was bloodied and one-half of it being bruised.

Liar cackled and spoke with glowing purple eyes, "Thy name is Prdzr. In the name of the Void, you WILL escape the clutches of nothingness itself!"

"I take it that you meant, 'we will not escape', given your namesake..." Death frowned.

"We will rip you into despair...for my name is Ser..." Sadface's ultimate form then gave a banshee's wail.

Kyubey hid herself at a broken chair at the far corner of the theatre as Death, War, and Sayaka brandished their weapons and poised to fight.

"Bring it!" the trio shot out.


	8. Ser and Prdzr!

_**Chapter 7: Ser and Prdzr!**_

"You will suffer in the pits of despair..." Ser screeched as she spread her wings up wide and unleashed dark orbs beside her wings and started shooting dark lasers upon them.

War, Death, and Sayaka dispersed as they barely escaped the fast-approaching lasers that punched a huge hole upon the floor.

Prdzr cackled as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Priority is Prdzr!" Death shot out.

Death, War, and Sayaka saw a glint of bright ruby light from the right back stage's entrance and recognised the glint from Prdr's spear. However, Prdzr swooped in from the left back stage's entrance instead!

Death and War managed to dashed away, but Sayaka could not perform her back flip in time and was slashed in the back by Prdzr's spear. A huge dark shockwave blasted Sayaka from her back and she was sent towards the theatre's entrance, but the Pale Rider managed to catch the blue hair magical girl with a purple ghostly hand that extended from his left hand.

"Thanks..." Sayaka winced.

"Don't thank me; there's no point in letting you die, right?" Death grunted.

"I will deal with Ser, good luck with Prdzr!" Sayaka nodded.

"We don't need any luck...we know Prdzr's patterns." War smirked.

As the blue hair magical girl leapt off to attack Ser, War and Death poised for another attack from Prdzr.

A glint from the left backstage's entrance allowed two dark portals to appear at the stage area at the same time. Death, who was closer to the portal, raised his Soul Destroyer and was poised to swing his huge scythe.

Prdzr cackled as she swiftly emerged from the right dark portal and prepared a powerful lunge towards the Red Rider, who was having his back facing towards it. War, however, gave a small smirk, swiftly turned around while charging up his Tremor Gauntlet. The Liar's brainwashed ultimate form gasped in horror but was too late to dodge a huge slam upon her skull, courtesy War's Tremor Gauntlets!

Prdzr went sailing back towards the left dark portal, but Death swiftly turned around teleported in a swift blur towards Prdzr, plunged the dual Soul Destroyers into the Liar's body, dragged the dual possessed scythes down and inflicted a deep gash through her entire body!

The Liar's eyes widened in shock as blood caked her body and wings. Despite using her ability to rebuilt cells so that she could stitch her gaping wounds, Prdzr still clutched upon her bleeding wound with widened eyes; unable to believe what had happened.

"You stupid fool...I cannot believe this will happen! AGAIN!" Prdzr screamed as she disappeared into a black smoke once more.

Two big, dark portals appeared from the ceiling and on the floor. Death and War poised themselves for another round of counterattack and swiftly saw a ruby glint upon the ceiling portal.

Death and War nodded as the Pale Rider did an acrobatic flip to move away while the Red Rider drove his Chaoseater into the ground and unleashed his Blade Geyser.

A fountain of blood spilled out of the portal as Prdzr was thrown out of the bottom dark portal and sent plummeting towards the ground by Death's overhead cleave attack. The Pale Rider then impale the familiar with the tip of his merged Soul Destroyer, spun his victim for a round, and released her like a baseball player hitting upon a magnificent home run.

War, who was several feet in front of Death when he did the home run attack, hammered both of his gauntlets onto Prdzr's chest. The resulting impact sent the familiar of Liars crashing to the floor and bounced back up, which War duly replied with a huge smack across her body and sending her flying towards the entrance's door!

Death gave the Red Rider the thumb up while both Riders looked at the bloodied Prdzr.

"YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Prdzr roared as she summoned six portals, rearranged into a hexagonal formation.

"You can go through two, what about SIX?!" Prdzr cackled.

Disappearing into the portals again, three glints appeared at front left vertices, then at the back right vertices, and at the middle left vertices.

Death looked at War and gave a firm nod once more; having known Prdzr's philosophies on lies, she would head out through the portal _**directly opposing to the portal where the gleam shone.**_ The Red Rider placed both her gauntlets close, concentrated a large amount of Chaos upon his palms, and unleashed six green serpents coated with toxic aura around its bodies. War had bought this skill - Affliction - from the Demon Merchant Vulgrim after defeating the Griever back in his journey to prove his own innocence.

The Red Rider commanded the toxic serpents to go into the _**front right**_ vertices. Prdzr soon flew out of the portal, screeching in extreme pain as the serpents' corrosive bites rot her existing wounds and even melted parts of her reptilian-like armor.

"Now's my turn!" Death gathered a huge amount of Wrath and arcane magic from his body and channelled it into both his palms and his dual Soul Destroyers. The Pale Rider then stomped his right foot on the ground, released massive amounts of white skeleton-shaped souls, and commanded them to rush into the _**back left portal.**_

Prdzr went screaming out of the back left portal, but not without unleashing a huge arc slash that sent out a large sonicboom.

Death managed to flip away from the sonicboom while War activated his Stoneskin and punched the floor with his Tremor Gauntlet, creating a powerful shockwave that neutralized the Void Sonicboom altogether.

Prdzr managed to zip out of the _**middle right**_ portal and deliver a high-speed spinning slash, but the next thing she noticed was twenty glowing ghouls leaping onto her and exploding right in front of her face. The strong explosion sent the Liar Familiar straight towards a wall. War quickly dashed towards Prdzr, leapt up to her, brandished his Chaoseater, and attempted to impale the familiar.

The Liar, however, managed to disappear in a bout of smoke and appeared behind the Red Rider in an attempt to strike him with her Void Spear. War's Choaseater was implanted upon the wall instead of Prdzr.

The Red Rider smirked and his eyes glowed as he unleashed a Blade Geyser from the wall. Prdzr's eyes widened in horror as the blade crystals impaled her and sent her flying back, where Death was waiting for her with a huge sweeping slash across her back!

The Pale Rider unleashed a huge sonicboom towards Prdzr, dashed towards her, unleashed a Twin Humanities triple slash, merged his dual Soul Destroyers by both of its hilts, swing it around him like a buzzsaw circle, launched Prdzr in the air with an uppercut, grabbed the familiar with Deathgrip, and slammed her hard on the ground.

The Pale Rider than took the weakened Prdzr like a ragdoll, threw it to the Red Rider, who unleashed a sweeping slash towards the fast approaching familiar. The Liar disappeared in a puff of smoke and attempted to strike her from behind with a powerful Lancer Lunge, but War surprised Prdzr by turning behind as a means of continuing his sweeping slash's arc and striking her upon her chest!

The Red Rider quickly launched Prdzr into the air and seared her flesh with several quick, yet devastating mid-air slashes with the Chaoseater, ending with a powerful flipsaw and a powerful slam upon Prdzr's skull. The Chaoseater's impact was so strong that it created a huge dent upon Prdzr's contact on the ground.

Prdzr quickly struggled to get up; her breathing ragged with rage at her impossibility to land a serious hit at War and Death despite all of her tricks to deceive them by the portals.

"Impossible...both of you...both of you have an impeccable amount of trust between each other! You don't even have to speak out your plans...HOW?!" Prdzr roared.

"Simple, Prdzr...we don't believe in your lies. We just believe on our own instinct and trust each other. Is that so ball-bustingly hard for you to understand, that you have to all mad just to find out what makes our teamwork tick?" Death taunted.

"As one of Homucifer's henchwomen possessed by the Void...we expected so much more; yet it's your lie that makes your world and your fight ironically boring in the end - might as well finish it now." War frowned as attempted to deliver the final blow towards a lying Prdzr, but the Liar screeched and disappeared into the dark portals.

War and Death stood with their backs against each other, anticipating the Prdzr's desperation attack - rapid blinking of lights from the six vertices of the hexagonal formation. With each blink, however, Prdzr's attack was countered by either War or Death, who knew the exact location of where the Liar Familiar would be - the exact opposite of where the light had previously blinked before the attack commenced...

With Prdzr's lance blinking in the top right vertices, Death leapt away from Prdzr's lunge as the Red Rider swiftly responded with a charged Harpoon Tackle - a devastating charged stab that impaled the Liar familar's chest, through her lungs, and even past her spine. Blood and the goo-like Void spilled out from Prdzr's guts and belly as she coughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"This is...This is impossible...I thought my plan of deceiving you was...was perfect..." Prdzr spoke in a rasped voice.

"You want to know why, Prdzr? Because you kept cooking up lies...You lied to yourself that by repeatedly attacking us with your same shctick, you will deceive us still..." Death grunted.

"By being the embodiment of liars, deceit, and the exact opposite...you ironically become way too predictable. In the end, what you did...is deceiving your biggest ally - yourself..." War held Prdzr by her head, charged up his Tremor Gauntlet, and crushed the Liar's skull into a bloody paste.

The Red Rider flung the corpse away and approached the Pale Rider with a shrug. Death, however, crossed his hands and studied the inert pool of Void slowly evaporating into thin air.

"Someone or something must have created the Void." Death concluded.

"I thought Kyubey said that it's the absence of the Goddess of Hope - Godoka - balancing Darkness that caused it to happen." War wondered.

"That is just a concept. Similar to how Lilith used her dark magic to bring the concept of Hate to life as Corruption, someone must have taken advantage of Godoka's absenc and bring that concept - a world without the Goddess of Hope to balance out the Darkness - to life." Death explained.

"You're right...The Void can't have sprung out of nowhere; it's the absence light balancing the dark - a concept. For the concept to be given life, someone must have brought it to Earth...but who?" War wondered.

Kyubey scrawled out of her hiding place and looked around the bloody battlefield that was the amphitheatre.

War and Death stopped their conversation. "We can discuss this later." Death replied. "For now, just know that the Void is a concept brought to life."

The Red Rider nodded just as Kyubey approached the two Horsemen and wondering what were they talking about.

"Nothing else, just musing about how predictable Prdzr's lies become; she is the embodiment of lies, of course." Death shrugged.

"Well yeesh...that was anti-climatic. Then again, you are Death and you are War; where you go, everyone fears you." Kyubey looked on in amusement.

"Mmmm...I was expecting more out of some boring liar. As her names suggest, guess her abilities in lying about which position she would attack made her, ironically, predictable. Still, at least we got the job done." Death crossed his arms.

"I have to applaud you both for the amount of trust you placed in each other...I know you're brothers and all but...damn." Kyubey spoke in amazement.

"We have millions of years in which we can build our trust upon. We're not going to let some petty, predictable lies break our bonds; not now, not ever." Death arrogantly replied.

"Still, the Voids possessing Prdzr is an importance to how strong the former has become..." Kyubey replied.

"The Voids...they are spreading fast and we need to make haste. Sayaka is fighting Ser and the latter's defeat is crucial for the Fragment; let's make progress." War nodded.

_**Meanwhile...at the same time.**_

"Grrrkkk!" Sayaka winced as she managed to hold her ground despite a huge dark shockwave colliding with her blade.

Sayaka and Ser fought against each other, with neither of them letting up despite exchanging numerous amounts of sword strokes and magical blasts against each other.

Ser remained levitating above the ruined stairways that connected itself to the amphitheatre's hall, with four Dark Orbs surrounding her.

"Why don't you just give in, you stubborn fool...Your friends, your loved ones, and everything that stand to protect and treasure will soon be consumed by the Void. Nothing can escape us...not even death itself." Sadsack gloomily approached.

"What makes you think I will bow to your idiocy that easily, eh?" Sayaka winced.

"Remember? I am part of Homucifer's familiar...I can see what Homura is seeing. Homura knew, before Madoka's ascension to Godoka, that you became a witch - Oktavia - because of your broken relationship with Kyosuke...You know it, don't you?" Sadsack spoke. "Now, in Homucifer's creation, no one, not even your friends and your loved ones, believed your statements about Homura becoming a devil...How then, can you go on without anyone who can believe in you?"

Sayaka stood up and gave a small grin upon her face.

"Please...do you honestly think that I am going to succumb to my past anymore? I have told Madoka the truth; I have absolutely no regret over my decisions. Even after I am revived in Homucifer's creation, I still hold no regrets over my own beliefs - all I just want is to see Kyosuke achieving his dream and be happy with the ones that he loved!" Sayaka shot out.

"Then what about Kyoko Sakura? She could not believe you when you said that Homura had become the Devil. When even your next closest friend and possible lover could not trust you...what are the odds of you even surviving in this god forsaken world?!" Ser gave a wistful laugh.

"SO what?" Sayaka grinned.

"What?" Ser's eyes raised in confusion.

"Homucifer's magic made it so...and yes, no one in this world might believe me, but at least I have the trust of the two Horsemen of the Apocalypse and their respect for Humanity! That's more than enough for me!" Sayaka shot back.

"War and Death...they both are nothing but the fouls of Humanity...In reality, they will bring nothing but pain, something that Homucifer wished to eliminate completely! How can you trust someone whose main purpose...is to end you?" Ser replied and smirked.

"What comes after War...comes Death. Yeah, you're right; War and Death did indeed go hand in hand. Both of them are a means to an end, sure! You're right if you say that I do detest them, despise them, and even fear those concepts in the beginning; I really do..."

Death, War, and Kyubei burst through the amphitheatre's entrance and overheard the conversation between Ser and Sayaka.

"But now that I think about it...both of them - War and Death - are necessary in life!" Sayaka frowned.

War and Death frowned. "What?"

"War doesn't mean bloodshed between people! Instead, it can be a symbol of us humans fighting for our beliefs and for the peace that we have ever so wanted! In our everyday lives, we are constantly fighting an everlasting war - a fight to live a life without regrets! I am a warrior of Justice and so I fight for the truth - and beliefs - of all people and my own, so that they may live a life without any sort of regrets at all!"

Sayaka continued, "Death? Yeah, sure...I do fear him once. Everyone does, ain't we all? But when I died for the first time before my revival in Homucifer's creation, I realised that Death can actually be a peaceful thing...At least I know I can be happy seeing Kyousuke living a life without regret and achieving his dream - a dream of playing his violin without my fate interfering with him! Just remembering that feeling of happiness upon seeing Kyousuke achieving his dream in front of so many people is just enough for me to gain my eternal rest, the peace I have so wanted! When any magical girl dies, their souls will be purified and be sent to a place where they can finally rest in peace - that is a life lived well; a death without regret - eternal rest worth fighting for!"

Death and War nodded their heads upon hearing Sayaka's monologue; their respect for Humanity grew even more on that very day.

_"Humans...seem part of Humanity lies in their resilience. So that's another element of Humanity." _War simpered.

_"I still don't get it though...why would she not be afraid of being dead? Not that I want her to but...hmmm..." _Death thought.

"So you and your own Sadsack talk can go to hell for all I care!" Sayaka brandished her blade. The Pale Rider and the Red Rider jumped in to help Sayaka.

"We ain't going to collect the remaining six pieces without you around, are we?" Death replied.

"Death, War...you...you overheard it?" Sayaka raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't we finish the fight first? We can gloss about your resilience later; there's a sadsack that I will love to make a sock out of!" Death transformed into his Reaper Form and wielded his Harvestor.

"Ser, you won't like our new found respect for Humanity even before we meet up with Sayaka..." War roared and transformed into his Chaos Form.

Ser's eyes glowed purple as her aura formed a shape of a disfigured death phoenix - the Hraesvelgr.

"So even my negativity will not affect you...then you might as well be crush by the very element of nothingness itself!" Ser summoned a murder of void phoenix-like projectiles and unleashed it upon the trio.

Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death sliced through the murder of projectiles handily, enabling Sayaka to clear a room and unleashed flurries of slashes at a shocked Ser. Each slashes from Sayaka's blade brought forth highly pressurized water blades that sliced through the sinews of the defenseless Sadsack familiar.

Just as Sayaka was about to kick Ser in the chest, the latter smirked, disappeared in a mist of black mist while appearing behind the former, and ready to strike Sayaka with a massive Void Slash.

Reaper Form Death quickly responded with a swift Teleport Slash upon Ser's back, sending the familiar into a painful frenzy as a cage of ice soon froze her temporarily; Death's Harvestor was of the Ice Element as it borrowed its elemental nature from the possessed scythe Soul Destroyer.

With streams of water surrounding her feet, Sayaka leapt forth, descended down upon the cage of ice with huge force, collided her foot upon the ice cage that shattered and damaged Ser, and allowed the streaming jets of water to blast the Sadsack Familiar towards War's Chaos Form. The balrog swiftly unleashed a huge cleave upon Ser's back and sending the latter crashing down the floor, creating a large crater as a result.

Ser unleashed a huge blast to keep the trio off while she created a Void Portal and disappeared in it. Three portals soon materialized out of thin air and three Sers soon emerged out of the portals!

"Guess which one of us is which!" the trio Sers soon rose up in the air, spun around in a turntable formation, and gathered huge Void Energy to unleash big spheres of Void Bombs.

War's Chaos Form, however, dispensed with the pleasantries and charged on through to ignite the air with his scorching Neo-Chaoseater. War's huge arc slashes struck the three Sers with no problems, dispersing the two easily and scorching the real Ser's body with Hellfire. The Chaos Form then delivered three slashes across Ser's body, sending her crashing towards one of the walls several meters away.

Sayaka's eyes widened as she felt tremors rippling through the ground and witnessed Several Void Scarabs burrowing themselves out from the ground. The blue magical girl twirled around and unleashed a large water tornado slash that kept the leaping Void Scarabs off from her.

Reaper Form Death threw his Harvestor, commanded it to spin around him, and unleashed a huge Reaper Tornado that ripped through the Scarabs's exoskeletons. The Reaper then proceeded to tear the remaining Scarabs on his side with large swings from his Harvestor, creating large arc slashes that sliced through and tore them inside out like a stack of soft, silky papers.

Chaos Form War plunged his Neo-Chaoseater on the ground and unleashed an enormous Blade Geyser attack; multiple giant Neo-Chaoseater Crystals erupted from the ground and slashed through the Void Scarabs' bodies. The balrog then unleashed several large slashes that sliced through more of the Scarabs' exoskeletons.

Ser appeared and attempted an overhead strike at Sayaka, but the blue hair magical girl quickly locked the Sadsack into a deadlock with a swift counterattack via huge streams of water jets from her blade.

"Why don't you just die already, you sack of useless piece of crap that no one in this world would have the nerve to believe you!" Ser screamed.

"I may sound cheesy here, but you do know that what did not kill me will make me stronger, yes?" Sayaka grinned as she forcefully broke the tiebreaker with a huge push.

"What?" Ser's eyes widened.

"They might not believe me, I will make them see the truth by restoring Godoka's powers and restoring the world that Godoka and everyone have always wanted it to be - a selfless world where magical girls and humans can support one another in a world where hope thrives over despair, a world where evils like you will not reign supreme!"

_"Hydro Balisong!"_

Sayaka dashed towards a surprised Ser, took out her blade, and unleashed numerous streams of highly pressurized water towers with quickness and grace. Sayaka waved her blades while she danced like numerous butterflies on the winds; the slashes swept through the enemy with relentless velocity and swift grace. The blue hair girl ended her attack with a huge slice across her chest.

"Death! War! NOW!"

Sayaka quickly leapt out of the way just as Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War charged towards Ser and piled on their slashes upon the Sadsack Familiar.

Chaos Form War made a clean slice across Ser with a sweeping slash; while Death ended Ser's life by plunging his Harvestor on the latter's upper torso and tore it apart.

Ser's screams echoed throughout the hallways as the gooey Void splurged from her ripped body and slowly evaporated into the thin air.

"You lots...you lots will not escape the very essence of despair itself...In the end, there shall be nothing but Chaos and Nothingness in the world we call the Void!" Ser's last words echoed throughout the hallway as it slowly died off.

War, Death, Kyubey, and Sayaka then ran towards the Amphitheatre upon hearing a pulsating sound echoing through the hallways. Madoka's second goddess fragment gave off a soft glow as it descended from the ceiling and landed gracefully upon War's Tremor Gauntlet.

Both War and Death's eyes relaxed slightly; although they could not put a hand on why, they could feel a certain warmth and comfort from the fragment of Hope itself.

Upon giving Kyubey the second shard, the foursome shielded their eyes as a flash of light obstructed their sight and they found themselves out of the Abyssal Subway within no times flat.

"I assume that subway, labyrinth, and the amphitheatre that we just fought in must be connected to one another, somehow." Death shrugged.

"Whatever the case is, a fragment is a fragment. Homucifer will most likely know that two more familiar of hers went MIA - Missing In Action - and we have to be quick. The Void will still be hot on our heels as they are capable of possessing Homucifer's minions just to destroy us; there's not much time" Sayaka frowned in worry.

Before anyone can congratulate one another for a job well done, a soft white glow descended from the skies. As it faded, a white Gem landed upon Death's skeletal gauntlets. Sayaka's eyes flashed with recognition as soon as she gazed upon the white gem.

"That's...that's Nagisa Momoe's Soul Gem! That's her source of power!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Nagisa who? You mean to say she's a magical girl too?" Death wondered.

"Nagisa Momoe...she's one of Godoka's two most trusted angels - the other being me - before Homucifer's creation. Given that we have defeated both Ser and Prdzr to receive both the 2nd Goddess Fragment and Nagisa's source of power, we have to hurry quickly!" Sayaka shot out.

"What for?" War wondered.

"When Homucifer recreated this world, she suppressed Nagisa's memories of being a magical girl and her powers. Since I'm resistant to Homucifer's magic thanks to my willpower at being an embodiment of Justice, I know that Homucifer had somehow sealed Nagisa's powers into anyone of the familiars' ultimate form. We need Nagisa if we ever needed more reinforcements to restore Godoka's powers!" Sayaka explained.

"I take it that since Prdzr and Ser were destroyed, that Homucifer will track Nagisa down and..." Death frowned.

"Yes...somehow end her life and then somehow make an excuse that she's gone mad. With her mind-alteration ability, Homucifer can just make anyone believe that it is possible and even force them to go on with their daily lives without damnations!" Sayaka nodded. "Nagisa represents the embodiment of Innocence in Godoka's terms - if she dies and her powers die with her, one of the elements of Humanity will be gone and we are as well as screwed up the arse!"

"Alright...we will help you. But promise me one thing." Death frowned, determined to save one of Humanity's main elements.

"Anything to keep Nagisa safe..." Sayaka nodded.

"Come up with an answer as to why you are not afraid of me...I mean, I am Death, shouldn't you fear me besides the cliché reasoning of 'I have met death before, and I can face it again'? I expect a better answer than that and I believe you can give me one. After all...I am still learning about Humanity's good quality too." Death replied.

Sayaka nodded; she knew she had it coming since Death had overheard her rebuttal against Ser minutes ago.

"War...bring both Kyubey and Sayaka over to the next location where the third fragment resides. If you can, kill the guardians guarding it." Death instructed.

"But..." the Red Rider protested.

Death patted his right hand on War's left shoulder. "You are from the other dimension and so your aura is capable of interfering with Homucifer's detection magic as Sayaka explained hours ago. You need to be around so that Homucifer won't be able to track you three that easily while I will bring Nagisa back in one piece."

War looked down, gave a short sigh, and gave a firm - but confident - nod. "Be careful, brother."

Death nodded, summoned his Despair, and rode off as Nagisa's Soul Gem directed.

"Can he keep off Homucifer, or at least...survive her? Death still needs Godoka's revival to gain the extra edge." Sayaka worryingly wondered.  
"Death dealt worse...he will live. I trust him." War gave a confident smile.

_**Mitakahara**_

_"Wake up...Nagisa..."_

The ten years old girl with white hair, light brown eyes and small nose mumbled a few words as she stirred in her bed.

_"Wake up...Nagisa...I need your help." _

Nagisa yawned and woke up from her sweet sleep, her eyes still drowsy from the deep sleep that she took.

"W...Who...Who called me...?" Nagisa wondered groggily.

The warm cheese's fragrance wafted in through Nagisa's bedroom windows and she soon became slightly more active; her eyes began to pick themselves up and her pulses quickened - being a big lover of cheese and all. Her eyes darkened with temptations, however, as a small clap could be heard through the silent night's air.

Nagisa got down the stairs while staring blankly into the space. With her eyes darkened, she headed down the stairs, managed to climb her way out of the windows, and attempted to cross the road that was beside her home - where the smell of cheese wafted.

Suddenly, a huge truck was speeding upon the same road that Nagisa was crossing. The driver attempted to stop his truck upon seeing Nagisa crossing the road illegally, but the truck was still advancing even after the brakes was applied; the truck was moving way too fast by its own standards.

Before anyone could react, however, a huge neigh pierced the quiet air as a swift blur uprooted the truck with no effort at all and managed to tuck Nagisa into safety by the pedestrian pavement.

The huge honking and the bang caused by the truck's flip snapped Nagisa out of her trance state as she rubbed her eyes and saw a skeleton-mask figure placing her down to safety.

"W...Who are you?" Nagisa stammered, feeling a chill down her spine at the sight of the ominous figure.

The ominous figure's eyes burrowed deep with a calm sense of anger; a tranquil fury that stirred the dead leaves upon the floors and the trees that were ruffling upon the air. A clap could be heard once as a voice commanded for the people living in the residential area to forget what had happened.

"Impossible...I never expect you, of all people, to appear..." Homucifer descended from the skies, spreading her black wings in all her glory.

The ominous figure grunted without hesitation and took out a gem with a pale texture similar to Nagisa's hair.

"So...you...you...of all people...to foil my plans? And I thought that War was the one..." Homucifer attempted to attack the ominous figure, but the latter's eyes glowed and Homucifer was taken by a surprise arcane burst from the figure's aura.

"As Nephilim, hybrids of Angels and Demons, protectors of the Balance, and protectors of innocent beings with my newfound respect to them...I will stop you, Homucifer."

The figure quickly threw the Soul Gem as it shot towards Nagisa's chest - before the Devil could pick herself up - filling her with a sudden memory and magic rush as her body glowed brightly.

"W...What's happening to me?!" Nagisa exclaimed as she gave a painful cry upon the energies reaching its peak. A burst of white light pulsated through the town, but no one seemed to care thanks to Homucifer's mind-alteration magic.

As Nagisa landed on both of legs, her magical girl form returned, her eyes widened upon setting her eyes on Homucifer's Devil Form, realising what had happened to Homura.

"What is this? Did Homura-sempai become a Devil upon sealing Godoka's power? What happened?" Nagisa's eyes widened in shock and terror; her eyes shrunk with fear as her eyes gazed upon the ominous figure and shivered.

For it does not take an idiot to know the foreboding figure...the skeleton mask figure...that was Death.

_**So, do you enjoy it so far? I hope you do! :D**_

_**I know I do! I love creating fics :)**_

_**Please leave a comment if you like, but no flames please; just tying my best to wrap up the Rebellion storyline to the best of my abilities!**_

_**And thanks to all that viewed this chapter - a follow or fave is okay by me too :D**_


	9. Ultimate vs Ultimate

_**Chapter 8: Ultimate vs Ultimate - Reaper Form Death vs Homucifer!**_

"Sayaka will fill you in on the way! Just reunite with her, she's with my brother as I speak!" Death summoned Despair from the ground and used a purple spectre hand extension to place Nagisa on the saddle.

"Despair, trace Ruin, NOW!"

Before Homura could even unleashed stream of dark bolts towards the pale Phantom Horse, the Pale Rider's Phantom Steed and Nagisa disappeared into thin air; Despair began its tracing towards its brother Ruin.

Homucifer clapped her hands in sarcasm and gave her trademark creepy smile.

_"So...that's why Nagisa can snap out of that mind alteration magic of mine...Death, the brother of the Red Rider War. Heh..." _

"Alas...poor Death, I knew you well! The Pale Rider! The Executioner! The force that everyone fears but no one can escape! Ah...all that we know is false...for I am the one that rules all!" Homucifer cackled.

Death sighed, which brought Homucifer's cackle to a halt.

"What...What? You ain't irritated?" Homucifer thought.

"Irritated? More like, I pitied you...A human who has suffered through grief and sorrow of losing your one and only close one, only to find herself at the stick's receiving end." Death grunted.

"What do you mean?" Homucifer frowned, knowing that for Death to do anything other than being irritated would be surprising.

"I wouldn't give a damn about you before. But ever since the True Armageddon back in my world, I have grown to respect Humanity and vow to one day find out more about its elements that made them worth protecting. You are a human before, so I am giving you this chance; I can give you the eternal rest you desire." Death frowned.

"What do you know about me and my feelings about love? It's deeper than anger, grief, and even despair itself; you will never get it!" Homucifer shot back.

"Me? Not getting about the feelings of love? I have siblings, Homucifer, and millions of years worth of bonding back in my world, so I know how it feels to protect the ones you treasure! You are not a devil, Homura, you are just a human who got so deep into pits that you screwed yourself into the realms of selfish love. I have met just about the same thing as you, lost my close ones just to rid Corruption, and yet I have the strength to overcome it!"

"What?" Homucifer's eyes widened.

"If any, my past, in scales, is far worse than you - I wiped out my entire kind just to prevent them from spreading their destruction and Corruption into the Balance! I managed to overcome even that in the end and yet here you are, standing around like some nobody screaming 'This is my way to justify things - I will recreate this world in my own selfish image just so I could score a date with some girl! Please, give me a break!" Death dismissed. "This isn't what humanity is, I'm sure of it!"

For the first time, Homucifer's aura flared up in anger. Her hair rose up and her wings spread out wide and her eyes glowed purple; Homucifer knew that whatever Death meant, the pale Rider means business.

"You mocked me and my creation, eh?" Homucifer shot out.

"You are trapped in your own delusion and believing that everything will turn out well for you. You create your world, your own little asylum, just to escape the troubles of your life...A hint of irony, isn't it? Deep down, you wanted your own eternal peace, but you are just dragging yourself to a realm of chaos without the peace that you so desire and you start hurting other innocent people - Madoka included - as a result, you selfish prick." An instantaneous Dark Orb Bomb from both Homucifer's palms then shot the Pale Rider.

"You...You don't have any rights to silence me! What gives any right to understand, HUH?" Homucifer shot back.

"Keep talking..."

"Huh?" Homucifer's eyes widened just as a huge, purple scythe with skeleton imprints upon its blade body slashed her body and sent her flying over into the forested area, outskirts of Mitakahara.

Homucifer picked herself once the Harvestor that impaled her right shoulder disappeared into thin air. The Devil's eyes widened upon setting her eyes on the Grim Reaper - Death's Reaper Form.

"Even The Creator back in my world - Samsarel - succumbed to his injuries days after banishing Lucifer into the depths of Hell. What makes you think that you will be eternal too?" Reaper Form Death materialised his Harvestor with both hands.

Homucifer regenerated her wounds upon her shoulders and back while giving a smirk.

"Really? Do really think I am going quietly into the night? I will destroy, War, and ensure that Madoka will never get back her powers!" Homucifer shot back as she materialised her Dark Blades and unleashed ten shockwaves at once!

The shockwaves all managed to home in on Reaper Form Death, but Homucifer was shocked that the Grim Reaper did not even move an inch; he deflected all of the dark shockwaves with powerful cross slashes within seconds!

"Is that all you've got, Homucifer? I expected more..." Reaper Form Death grunted.

Homucifer flew quickly towards Reaper Form Death while summoning numerous dark blades projectile around her.

Both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer clashed their blades; the ringing sounds of blades clashing against blades rang through the silent night skies and a huge burst of arcane magic blew all but the ground away.

Reaper Form Death swiftly dodged to his left, plunged his Harvestor on Homucifer's right wing, slammed on the ground, dragged her across the land, slammed her on the ground again, launched her with an uppercut, unleashed Harvestor Revenge, and finished his insanely quick combo with a strong slash across her abdomen.

"This can't be...I am the strongest! I am the one who gets to keep Madoka safe!" Homucifer screamed.

"Now do you know why everyone, to a certain extent, fears Death on first sight?" Reaper Form Death grunted as he clashed blades with Homucifer once more.

Exceedingly fast blows and slashes were exchanged on both sides, with neither giving in on the relentless assault upon each other.

Homucifer slashed Death across the latter's chest, Reaper Form Death responded with a swift cleave across Homucifer's chest.

The Grim Reaper kicked Homura upon her stomach, but Homucifer gritted her teeth and slashed Death across his right shoulder with angular uppercut.

Reaper Form Death swiftly disappeared as a flock of icy crows in response, distracted Homucifer with it, and appeared behind the Devil. The Reaper promptly stabbed Homucifer from behind, drove her down to Earth with a massive flip saw attack, and made sure that her face hit the ground square!

Homucifer roared and unleashed a huge dark aura that pushed Reaper Form Death away and the latter felt a blade impaling through his right side by a bloodied Homucifer.

Homucifer's skull was met with a swift crackling hook from Reaper Form Death's right knuckle, followed by a huge arcane blast that pierced through her entire body and was blown away by the massive force.

Reaper Form Death swiftly dashed towards the former with a massive cleaving attack, with Homucifer promptly disappearing in a dark mist. Homucifer teleported behind Reaper Form Death, only to hear a loud stabbing sound across her body; Reaper Form Death swiftly second-guess Homucifer's position and turned around to launch a pre-emptive strike.

Homucifer launched multiple dark dagger rockets towards Reaper Form Death; the Reaper responded swiftly with a scarring slash across her chest.

Homucifer responded with a massive slash across reaper Form Death's left shoulder and chest; Death retaliated with a swift cracking hook upon Homucifer's chest area.

Both Homucifer and Reaper Form Death charged towards each other, starting flurries of punches and slashes. While the former managed to get a massive cross slash upon the latter in the heat of it all, the Reaper countered swiftly with Harvestor Storm.

After being blown back by Reaper Form Death's Harvestor Storm - a combination of multi-hit sweeping slash and pinwheel slashes across her body and wings - the Devil angrily charged towards the Reaper with streams of darkness raining down the skies and erupting from the ground.

Reaper Form spun his Harvestor, slashed them in angular directions, cleaved them, and even summoned a massive bone-debris tornado with his arcane magic to deflect the raining dark lasers.

Homucifer flew into the storm in an attempt to attack Reaper Form Death, but the latter managed caught sight of her, dodged to one side, left an afterimage that slashed her, hooked her right wing with the Harvestor, and ripped it off her back!

The lack of balance sent Homucifer crashing down the ground. However, Reaper Form Death dived down, grabbed her head, smashed her against the ground, grabbed her legs and threw her like a rag doll, launched her into the air once more, slashed her with another a flowing cross-slash combo, grabbed her by her left wings, brought her smashing down to the ground, and tore her left wing.

"You know that I can end your tormented soul and give you the eternal rest you desire! How many times must I smash your head on the ground before letting you know that your selfishness from your sorrow will get you nowhere? Reviving Godoka can help you gain that rest you desire..." Reaper Form Death echoed.

Homucifer stood up, her back and parts of her dress caked in blood while she shook her head in disbelief; for it was the first time that she felt the power from the one which represents the ender of life.

She had went through many timeline and had experienced her friends dying in front of her. She too, had experienced near-death encounters...but this was the first time she had ever witnessed and experienced the beatdown by the Pale Rider HIMSELF.

Yet she forced herself standing; her once cunning smirk gone as she painfully regenerated her wings by forcing her new pair out of her flesh with arcane magic.

At the same time, a pool of black blob with white star-like particles upon its body crept into the battlefield and witnessed the battle unfold.

"I have to admit...Aside from fighting Samael, and my brother War, you fight well!" Reaper Form Death nodded. "A pity your sorrow had consumed you in the midst of it."

"No...No...How? You...You know you cannot defeat me...Yet...yet you can stand up, no problem, while you are recovering your injuries."

"At least I can weaken you, survive you. Besides, I have experienced millions of years fighting back in my world; I met far worse monsters than you did. You are still a human; you know that in the end, you are going to die anyway. You know that Godoka will be your enemy one day and will defeat you somehow. Why delay the inevitable? If any, you are actually intensifying your pain and throwing Madoka into danger, what with all the Voids sprawling about!" Reaper Form Death shot back.

Homucifer's eyes widened and frowned. "What?! The Voids? Impossible! I thought I have killed those months ago! I swore by it! You lie!" Homucifer accused while panting.

Homucifer than felt a familiar dark tingle upon her back...she knew the dark power all too well.

Homura flew up to the skies, but several streams of black goo-like substances grabbed her thigh and attempted to pull her down!

Reaper Form Death quickly sliced off the blob upon realising what it was...

"I told you so...the Void still stands." the Reaper replied, just as the Void Blob possessed several felled trees all at once and amalgamated them into one giant terror. The Void-like tree had stones for its body, roots for its shoulders, a tree's large stem for its head, its branches for its sharp claws, and a twisted looking expression upon its face. it was also slightly taller than both Homucifer and Reaper Form Death.

Homucifer brought out her dark blades once more and landed beside Death's Reaper Form.

"I swore...I swore that the Void..." Homucifer frowned.

"You mean the absence of light to balance the dark that you possessed? Are you that surprised? As long as Godoka is absent, those damnations will run amuck through the city and tearing your best friend apart eventually. It is going to be Walpurgis Night all over again; you don't want that to happen, right?" Death's Reaper Form grunted.

"Shut up! Whatever that is...we have the same enemies. For now, we fight together; we will fight against each other later!" Homucifer interjected.

"Given that it's not scared of death itself, not as if we have a choice." Reaper Form Death shrugged as he twirled his Harvestor.

The Voidwood - the possessed tree-rock hybrid golem - plunged his fists upon the ground. Several weed towers erupted from the ground and homed towards both Death and Homucifer.

Reaper Form Death lured several wood towers and flew on small circles as the weeds drew near. After several seconds, the homing weed towers dispersed into the air.

Homucifer unleashed several dark daggers like rockets upon the approaching weed towers, but several towers managed to weave through the rockets and inched close towards the Devil.

Reaper Form Death applied ice elements upon his Harvestor and successfully sliced through the towers that were inching close to the Devil, much to her chagrin.

"I don't need your damned help!"

"It's damned if you do, damned if you don't! Deal with it!" Reaper Form Death scolded.

The Voidwood raised its hands and summoned several mountainous slabs made of Voids to strike the duo from below. Homucifer attempted to slow down time using her dark orbs, but the slabs still rose up and appearing unaffected!

Reaper Form Death pushed Homucifer away, activated his Aegis Shield, and tanked most of the slabs that collided with him. The electrical aura that surrounded his Aegis Shield managed to crumble the Void Slabs into fragmented pieces.

"Just how..." Homucifer frowned.

"The Voids are the representations of Nothingness...Take that into account that Nothingness had no elements of time whatsoever, and you get the answer why!" Reaper Form Death lectured as he dived down to slash Voidwood through its big, stony chest.

The ice that was imbued upon Harvestor sliced and froze through the Voidwood's thick skin. Homucifer materialised a long, dark mace and swung it towards the Voidwood's frozen chest, smashing it and revealing a dark core on its center.

Voidwood roared as it unleashed several weed towers towards Homucifer, while launching several Void Rockets - made of Voids, rocks, woods, and earth - towards Mitakahara.

Homucifer's eyes widened; the weed towers were closing in, her time-stopping powers were of no use to the Void, she was way too distracted to be teleporting all the way to Mitakahara, and even if she did, the Voidwood can still track her down and destroy Mitakahara before even saying 'Hattori Hanzo'.

Worst of all...Madoka will die; like Godoka when she made her wish to free magical girls from despair, Homucifer cannot recreate reality once her reality-warping powers was used once - the time when she separated Madoka from her Goddess Form to recreate the universe revolving around her and Madoka.

"Dammit..." Reaper Form Death sighed as he whipped out a glowing blue orb of light that was shaped like a neutron. The Voidwalker was acquired by Death during his ventures at the Ivory Tower back then into acquire the Angel Key needed for entrance to the Well of Souls and proving War's innocence. The Pale Rider had since mastered the power of traversing through portals without the usage of Magical Circles.

Death swiftly shot a Voidwalker blast towards a missile, shot another underneath his feet, entered the latter, managed to get ahead of the missile packs after emerging atop of one of the missiles, gathered large amounts of arcane energy, bones, debris, earth, and wind, and unleashed them in a powerful Reaper Storm.

Homucifer fought back the tower swiftly, but was shocked to see that the Pale Rider made on his promise to protect Humanity's innocents - an oath to protect the Balance.

To think that Death, of all people, potentially saved Homucifer's lover - Madoka - and her friends; could the Pale Rider really be trusted?

Homucifer was happy that Madoka was safe in the former's creation, but ever since the emergence of the Voids and the continuous throwing of tomatoes from her loathsome familiars, Homucifer herself was aware at a possibility that her world might not be as perfect as she thought it would be.

All Homucifer wanted was to be with Madoka; to be in peace; to have eternal rest and to be with her one and only love after all the crap that she had to endure.

Her selfishness at wanting to keep Madoka all to herself had caused the Voids to appear and the Devil did not give damnations about the repercussions it would have brought. That was, until the missiles incident a minute ago.

Although she could not bring herself to admit that it was not her fault, there was an undeniable scream deep inside her heart that her selfishness brought Madoka to a close encounter with being blasted to death by the Void Missiles

The question finally stuck out of her heart like a sore thumb - _can Death really be trusted? _

_After all, Death saved Madoka's life even when the Pale Rider did not know jack about the pink hair girl._

Reaper Form Death swiftly flew back, just as Homucifer replied, "I..."

"Speak nothing of it. Let us slay the Voidwood first!" Reaper Form Death then swiftly threw his Harvestor into the Voidwood's core. The Harvestor acted like a buzz saw and slashed the Voidwood's heart at high speed.

The Voidwood roared in pain as it flailed its hands about like a drunken barbarian on a Friday Night Drink. Weed towers began erupting in massive amounts and began homing in on them. To make things worse, streams of Void Whips sprouted out from its body in trying to strike both the Reaper and Homucifer. The Voidwood's rampage also brought its right Void Club to slam the ground repeatedly and unleashing Void pikes from the ground.

Reaper Form Death retracted his Harvestor, activated his Aegis Shield on himself and Homucifer, quickly slashed away at the weed towers and the Void whips, avoiding and tanking the incoming attacks, and dodging the Void pikes that were erupting from the ground.

However, the Voidwood's rampage meant that it managed to swing his Void Club in the direction where Reaper Form was busy fending off several attacks.

Homucifer's eyes widened and frowned shortly after as she flew over towards the approaching club, luring streams of Void Whips and weed towers in the process, flew around the golem's limbs, and managed to stand in front of the club to halt its momentum by means of a Dark Pulse attack.

"And I thought you wouldn't; I would have dodged it anyways, but thanks." Reaper Form Death grunted.

"Save your dry talk till we fight each other again! I just happen to pass by...you loathsome arse." Homucifer smirked.

The golem roared as its core began glowing in bright purple rapidly.

Knowing that this indicated that the Voidwood's near its end, both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer charged towards their golem for their final strikes.

Reaper Form Death clashed his Harvestor against Voidwood's Void Club, creating sparks and a massive crater upon the huge plains of Mitakahara's outskirts. Reaper Form Death's gave a short shout as he gained the edge to break the tie and brought Voidwood to its knees with four massive cleaves upon the golem's head. The Pale Rider then swiftly delivered a massive gash upon Voidwood's heart with a swift uppercut upon its chest, which was followed by two clean slices upon its arms.

With a huge acrobatic back flip, Reaper Form Death let way for Homucifer to drive her Devil Blade home - upon Voidwood's dying heart - and ending it with a massive sweeping slash as her blade body sliced through every Void Artilleries that made up Voidwood's heart.

Reaper Form Death plunged his Harvestor on Voidwood's chest and ripped its top half off. The Void monster groaned as it fell flat on the ground; its body crashed and evaporated upon contact on the ground.

Both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer then faced each other, with the latter placing a solemn expression similar to the old days.

"You saved Madoka from possible destruction by the Void Missiles...Thanks..." Homucifer nodded.

"In the end, you still have to die. Would you rather have the eternal rest that you so desire and reunite with the ones whom you love, or be consumed by the by-product from your own creation? You have seen it for yourself - the Voids are created by the absence of Godoka." Death frowned.

He continued, "Being a Grim Reaper and Pale Rider, I know your soul is crying for release deep within - being a Nephilim means being able to detect a being's emotions. You aren't proud of your own creation, your immortality, and your bond with Madoka and even if you did, I don't think you would right now. You just wanted to be with Madoka, yes? I can help you."

Homucifer knew that she could not escape lying towards the Ender of Life himself; the Pale Rider had hit the jackpot.

Timeline after timeline, all Homura wanted was just to protect Madoka; to love her all her life; to be happy with her, and just to be with her and feel her warmth...

Yet all the time, Homura failed.

Homucifer looked down and mused on. No matter how many times she was willing to enshroud herself in the lies that everything would be fine; that she wuld be able to enjoy finally living the life that she always wanted it to be - being with Madoka - she realised that the Pale Rider was right...

Her own actions caused the Voids to appear. The Void - one who would keep rising until the end of days, or till Homucifer was dead.

The Voids were back in full force and they would continue rising, no matter how many times Homucifer tried to kill them in her attempt to protect Godoka.

Homucifer knew that she could combat the Voids, but based on the Void Rockets that were destroyed before descending upon Mitakahara, it was not just about her being able to defeat the Voids...

_Madoka would have died if not for Death saving Mitakahara from being nuked by Void Missiles._

_If this near-death incident could happen, what would be the chance of Madoka dying the next time something similar happened?_

_In the beginning, Homucifer did not care about her selfishness because she thought that her desire to have Madoka ultimately brought the world to peace. However, with the Voidwood nearly destroying Madoka's hometown and the pink hair girl along with it, Homucifer realised that the safest haven ended up being the most dangerous of them all - an easy target for the Void._

No matter how many times her 'will' had become hardened through all the battle, one thing would remain undeniable...

_She was tired..._

_She just wanted an end to all things..._

_She would rather have a normal life with Madoka, then to constantly keep her lover in the dark and seeing her possibly dragged away by the Voids in the near future._

_She was sick of her own immortality; she wanted to share it with Madoka..._

_She longed for release...and love._

"You know what...maybe you're right...In the end... all I just wanted was an end to it. No matter how strong I am, I just wanted release...But how can I trust you?" Homucifer chuckled dryly.

Reaper Form Death sighed and shook his head. "Cunning I might be, but I can deliver you a swift death if that's all you want. I do things by the Code of Honor; it's the way of the Horsemen. Always have, always will be."

"You know that without Godoka, your weapons cannot get the final kill..." Homucifer frowned. "And Kyubey...I knew her. She might..."

"The fragment...I know you have it. Once we rid the Void, I will stand by my words and deliver the goods to you. As for Kyubey, don't get yourself cooped up about it, for there's nothing that I - the Pale Rider - cannot do!" Reaper Form Death pointed his right bony index finger towards her.

Homucifer gave a dry laugh as her creepy smile became that of pure confidence and she materialised two Dark Blades once more.

"I suppose I must prove my worth again...huh?" Reaper Form Death grunted.

"Give me a good fight!" Homucifer shot out. "Show me...just how the strongest entity in the world fights!"

"I suppose I could show you...my art!" Reaper Form Death obliged.

"GOOD!" Homucifer cackled.

Both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer screamed as they charged towards each other, brandishing their blades, and preparing the fight of their lives.

_**(Camera slowly fades to white, as both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer were close to ach other.)**_


	10. Getting to know War - Nagisa's insight!

_**Chapter 9: Getting to know War - Nagisa's insight!**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

War, Sayaka, and Kyubey could see a ruined street filled with a rotten smell wafting through the air. Icicles scattered throughout the streets and roads. The wires were already long broken, and some holding structures in houses were either wearing out from decomposition, or had broken down and had collapsed along with its structure that it was holding. The buildings' texture were nothing but the same colors - dark, bluish-brown filled with snow and cold vapours fogging up the cracked windows. Barrels were scattered across the streets, mices were scurrying around and desperately trying to find whatever warmth, food, and liquid they could find to prevent death in such a cold environment.

"I can feel the aura from Godoka's Fragment pulsating within this area..." Sayaka frowned.

"You know this place?" War wondered.

"The Canopy of the Frozen, a town the size of the Cathedral of the Ruined that was destroyed due to Homucifer's attempts to wipe out the Voids; it doesn't take a genius to know who would reside there." Sayaka nodded.

Recalling the familiars that Homucifer had left, War came to a fast conclusion, "Cold-heartedness."

"Yeah...although I will not be surprised if something belonging to the same theme as Cold-heartedness could be here too." Sayaka replied calmly.

"Like Selfishness?" Kyubey wondered.

"Mmmhmm..." Sayaka nodded once more.

War stopped upon his feet as he turned around, frowned, and clenched his fists as Ruin's neigh rang the nightly skies.

"What happened to Ruin?" Sayaka wondered.

"Despair...Seems as if Death had finished the job and is returning with Nagisa." War replied.

His eyes widened in slight surprise when she saw that only Despair returned, with Nagisa clutching upon the pale green Phantom Horse and breathing rapidly in fear for falling off.

"That was...close..." Nagisa panted.

"Nagisa! Nagisa...it's so nice to see you in one-piece!" Sayaka cried out as she embraced the white hair girl in relief.

Despite the confusion, Nagisa also felt relief that she has to meet Sayaka still alive and all.

"Homura...Homura-sempai...she..." Nagisa shook her head.

"I know...She's has gone too far with what she did this time." Sayaka sighed.

Ruin neighed several times towards Despair and the latter neighed for seconds before dispersing into the ground.

"We have to hurry; my brother is now engaging Homucifer in combat." War calmly replied.

"Distraction, I see?" Sayaka wondered.

War nodded. "I'm sure my brother can overcome this, but the plan would be down to nought if we don't hurry."

"C...Can somebody tell me what's going on? Why is Sayaka-sempai here? And Kyubey? What of Godoka? And...and who are you?" Nagisa's eyes widened upon setting side upon War's intimidating figure; her legs shivering like jelly as she tripped on a small rock and fell.

"Woah...calm down, Nagisa! We can answer them along the way." Sayaka replied.

After War introduced himself as a Red Rider bent on returning to his world and restoring the Balance between his world and Madoka's...

"I...I know that I have faced...faced scary things like the Wraiths...but still, to face the Red Rider..." Nagisa shivered.

"We can talk along the way while slaying the Voids infesting in here...I fear that Cold-heartedness might be possessed by the Voids already, if the few black spots scattering around the town is any indication..." War nodded, ignoring Nagisa's shivering.

While slaying the Void monsters and the Doom Monsters that guarded the mansions, War, Sayaka, and Kyubey managed to reveal about what happened in the world they were in.

"To think that Homura-san became Homucifer because of her desperate attempt at wanting Godoka-san's love all for herself...She must be suffering way too much." Nagisa shook her head.

"How can she be suffering? She's just enjoying it way too much with that dreaded smirk of hers..." Sayaka frowned. "In fact, her actions caused those Voids to appear, no thanks to Homucifer's actions resulting in Godoka's absence!"

"H...Homucifer's creations and Godoka-san's absence caused these goops to appear?" Nagisa shivered.

"Yeah...without Godoka to light up the world with her selfless hope to balance the Dark, the Void would consume us all; not even the light can escape it and neither does everyone of us." Sayaka nodded just as she cleaved the heads off several Void Crawlers.

"That means...those Voids will take away my cheese too, right?" Nagisa shivered.

"Fraid so..." Sayaka replied.

"T...Then we have to gather Godoka-sama's fragments back in one piece!" Nagisa replied.

War was silent throughout Sayaka and Nagisa's conversation, until the white hair girl plucked up the courage to speak to the Red Rider as she commanded Charlotte - her summoned witch - to attack the Void Fauns.

"You fight well..." War commented.

"T...Thanks...Red Rider." Nagisa replied. "I'm glad to have garner praise from a person like you..."

The Red Rider's eyes widened and frowned within seconds as he dashed towards Nagisa's back and plunged his Chaoseater through a Void Faun's guts and killed it by ripping its limbs apart with swings from his blade.

"T...Thanks..." Nagisa heaved a sigh of relief, despite being shocked by the Faun's failed sneak attack.

War nodded while replying, "Focus, Nagisa."

Nagisa nodded in reply, gradually feeling safe under War's presence, for her perceptiveness allowed her to see that the Red Rider's firmness means a safe pair of hands.

As the fights went on, bodies after bodies littered across the street as their bodies ripped apart by War's Chaoseater, Scythe and Tremor Gauntlet combo, Sayaka's blade,

"Mr. Red Rider...you never talked much..." Nagisa asked softly.

"I don't have to." War replied. "When there isn't a need, I don't have to."

"I thought you are being unfriendly to me...but I never felt that you are hateful towards me. Maybe we could get along?" Nagisa plucked up her courage.

"That's just the way I am...I never hate you. I exist to protect the Balance and Humanity; I prefer actions then words." War's reply was swift.

War...just the very word that rang upon Nagisa head made her realised why the Red Rider was mostly in such a solemn expression.

"War, in reality and in concept, is never fun..." Nagisa realised. "Our wars against Wraiths are never fun. But...but fighting for what we magical girls believed in, that is the hope that Godoka had given us. It makes the fight worth it..."

The Red Rider can see that Nagisa's soul, though having witnessed many a time of despair and sorrow, was still insightful and pure at heart.

"You have seen sorrow, yet remained pure under Godoka. Why?" War asked.

"Hope..." Nagisa simpered.

"Hope?" War frowned.

"Seeing the lives that we have enabled happiness upon as a result of the Wraiths' destruction, fighting for what we believe in, and freeing the Magical Girl from their nightmares and despair. That is worth the pain we have to go through. They, and I, can live a life without regrets..." Nagisa replied.

"It's like what I've said. Fighting the Wraiths might not be fun, but the fight symbolises our fight for our beliefs; a life without regrets and a world where we can live in true peace! Yeah, people might think that we are crazy, but since when is Humanity NOT crazy?" Sayaka chimed in.

"Mr. Red Rider...what is your belief?" Nagisa wondered.

"I just protect the Balance and Humanity, that's it. I have never thought of one desire." the Red Rider replied firmly.

"But isn't that before the Armageddon?" Nagisa wondered.

"Yes. Our roles as Horsemen have been relieved after the Armageddon - when our world is at eternal peace." War replied.

"But surely...after the Armageddon in your dimension - after all of it was over - have you been wondering...what's next in line for you?" Sayaka wondered.

"Protecting Humanity; isn't that where the Balance lies?" War wondered.

"That's your duty, War. There is a difference between duty and dreams. Aside from doing well to the world by protecting the Balance, what are you planning to do? Are you going to find your reasons to justify your existence?" Sayaka gave a small simper, growing some admiration for the Red Rider.

"I exist because I know that I can contribute to the belief that one day, we can bring warmth and radiance even when sorrow threatens to take its hold upon the world. It makes my heart warm, you know, like soft, warm cheese. What about you?" Nagisa asked, her admiration for War grew too.

War mused on while ripping off the heads off several Void Wraiths - creatures with two crescent-shaped scythes.

Since the end of Armageddon, War had been constantly musing about what would be his next step in life aside from protecting the Balance.

Seeing Humanity being able to move on from the sorrows of the True Armageddon, get back on both feet and even worked with angels and the Four Horsemen in the world's reconstruction, had caused War to ponder about what Humanity was.

All the time, War had just been serving the Council for no reason other than 'It's for the Balance, for it's the will of the Council.'

But now...it seemed as if War had no direction at all; he felt empty.

Why is he here?

Everywhere he goes...there was no one that put the blame on him - the very embodiment of fighting and conflict itself.

In fact, they are grateful that he existed, because it brought out the best n Humanity - 'Crisis makes the man', or so do most survivors said when expressing resilience.

Why? For what reasons other than providing humans resilience like what Sayaka mentioned during her fight with Ser?

War clenched his fists; he had made up his mind.

He was willing to find the reason for his question.

"I will find it..." the Red Rider nodded.

"What?" Nagisa wondered.

"I will find the reason for my existence. I know that there had to be a reason to justify my existence after the True Armageddon. I just have to look hard enough..." War frowned.

"You are not as bad as people deemed you to be, Red Rider..." Sayaka simpered.

"Why?" War wondered.

"Isn't that why we are here? Just like how your brothers can help you in times of need...you have us!" Nagisa gave a sweet smile. "Your presence, though intimidating, brings forth a sense of safety that we love! It's like enjoying cheese!"

War mused on, and gave a small simper.

At least he knew that he was not alone...

"Try to keep up..." War replied.

Both Sayaka and Nagisa nodded as they continued their assaults while Kyubey was constantly dodging the flying Void monsters that were slayed by the trio.

"For what reasons are they discussing anything besides Godoka?" Kyubey wondered.


	11. Mooah and Deo!

_**Chapter 10 - Mooah and Deo!**_

_**(AN: Mooah is 'Ice' in Enochian, and Deo is 'Selfish' in Enochian.)**_

_**(AN 2: In Darksiders, War is capable of using other ranged weapons for his own usage and to bring pain towards his enemies, as such, War has the ability to bend any ranged weapons to his will.)**_

The Red Rider, Sayaka, and Nagisa approached a frozen door at a chapel located at the far end of the town.

"So...this is it. The third fragment up front...one step closer it will be." Sayaka nodded.

War took out his Chaoseater, equipped it with Hellfire enhancement, immolated himself with an aura of intense Hellfire, and charged through the front door with a sweeping slash.

_"So...you dare to barge into our domain to acquire the Goddess Fragments..." _

Upon stepping in after the icy door shattered through, the trio could see two rag-doll figures descending from the chapel's ceiling. The left ragdoll had a grimace upon its face, big blue eyes, a elf-like cap with two 'tails sticking out, a black cloak that surrounded its entire torso and limbs, a icicle necklace, and a dark blue scarf around its neck.

The right ragdoll had loads of ornaments surrounding her body - pink frills, streams of red, white, and pink ribbons, rubies, and a broken bow.

"The ornaments that surrounded that familiar...they must be what Madoka usually wore in her magical girl and goddess outfit!" Sayaka frowned.

"More like her representation..." War frowned.

"Normomi nostoah as ol loncho ds pon ol allied Lin..."_ ("So it was you all who destroyed my allied Voids" in Enochian)_ said the right ragdoll. "Ol monasci oi Deo! Od olano gemeganza assure ol oi mad bodies gegmeganza ol ollor drilpi decoration, niis ol g-chis-ge loncho in niis oiad taking!" ("And I will assure you that your bodies will make a great decoration, for you are all mine for the taking!" in Enochian.)

"Olani vnig ipamis waste ol olani..." (I need not waste my time...) the left ragdoll followed with a firm, but cold voice. "Ol monasci oi Mooah!" (My name is Ice!)

"Nidali shock ol ollog..." War brandished his Chaoseater. (No shock to me in Enochian)

"Why would you trust this feline creature? You know that no good will ever come from trusting the damnation!" Selfishness, Deo's forst form, smirked.

"Or you could just cut the redundancy and give us what we want...You know you have no match for us." War frowned.

"No! Those fragments are mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Selfishness stuck out her tongue.

"Why do you trust Kyubey? You do know that if it weren't for Kyubey, our Lord would not have to descend into such a pit of despair and confined Madoka into such a cage where she will never be free. You might as well leave, less we unleash our wrath upon you; no good can come from trusting the deceitful creature..." Cold-heartedness, Mooah's first form, spoke calmly.

"Hey! Who do you call someone deceitful?" Kyubey shot back.

"Aren't you the persistent one, Kyubey? How do you defend yourself against the fact that you attempt to lure out Ultimate Madoka to steal her powers and used the power of Hope for you and your incubators' gain? The fact that you placed a near-dead Homura in the Isolation Field for the sole purpose of luring Godoka out says it all. Need I say more?" Cold-heartedness explained.

Kyubey's eyes widened and then burrowed into a defiant frown. "That was then! This is now! Homucifer had screwed me up so bad, how much do you think I would even temper a human's emotion anymore?"

"Ohohoho...so you have become thick-skinned now that you have allies backing you up, eh? Let me tell you...none of you here will get the fragment today!" Selfishness shot back.

"We only serve Homucifer to protect the fragments belonging to Godoka, in the event that anyone dares to use this powers for any dangerous purposes...We protect the fragments, the powers, from the forces that dared oppose us, question us, and from possible strong people like you all. Only we can bear those fragments, none of you all will!" Cold-heartedness frowned, only to blasted with a solid slam on its kisser with War's scythe!

"And allow the Void to terrorize the world? We would not allow it..." War frowned.

"Have you even felt what is it like to love? I doubt you would; you are so engrossed with your job, your own honor, or whathaveyou! Your own duties will have failed to see Homucifer's desires!" Selfishness shot out.

"Her desire to end her suffering? Her desire to be with Madoka? Do you think we would not know?" War grunted as he dashed in front of a shocked Selfishness, punched it, and sent it flying over towards a wall, knocking it out on the process.

"What?" Sayaka and Nagisa wondered.

"What blasphemy are you talking about? Don't you know that Homucifer had already achieved her dream?" Cold-heartedness frowned. "For her heart to be encased in the darkest pits of despair and love only to be inebriated by the darkness that grasped her from within; all our Lord wants was no more than the warmth of her love - to melt her once stone-cold heart. That I can understand...and will support my Lord till the End of Days."

"Really? Is that why every one of you existed? Is that why the Voids, created due to the absence of Hope and Light created by Godoka, existed in the first place?" War replied firmly. "Familiars are spirits tied to the owners. It doesn't take a dense person to know that your existence proved something - Homucifer was not proud of her own creation of this world."

"No...Homucifer is perfectly satisfied!" Cold-heartedness denied. "For the Voids to live...you must be out of your mind to suggest such treacherous lies!"

"Keep denying yourself that. Homcuifer is still a human nonetheless; a human turned devil due to the amount of overwhelming grief and sorrow that plunged her towards despair and beyond. I at first thought her actions were cowardly, but I realised that now...her soul needs release from the pain that she had suffered." War replied.

Cold-heartedness's eyes glowed blue as she shot out several icicle blades, "You petulant liar...Without us to assist her, there will be no Homucifer!"

"She doesn't need you...she just needs release from the sorrows she had been." The Red Rider encased himself with Stoneskin, charged towards a surprised Cold-heartedness, and knocked her out the same way he did to Selfishness - a Tremor Gauntlet smash on Cold-heartedness's face.

"But I thought she became the Devil because..." Sayaka shook her head.

"I have no rights to judge the emotional capacity that is romantic love between humans; I myself understand that her method is just a way to cope with grief. Is it a controversial one? Yes...but it's still a grief-coping way nonetheless. She might have just chosen poorly her grief consumed her before her ascension to Homucifer." War explained.

"But she could have adopted my method; seeing someone happy, makes me happy! You know, like what I did to let Kyousuke go!" Sayaka shot back, while Nagisa nodded along.

"Homura is not you, and you are not Homura. How can you be so certain that she will be able to do what you have done to cure your sorrows? Every one of us have ways to deal with grief, you cannot expect anyone to go the right way all the time; it's just not possible." War replied firmly.

Sayaka looked back and lowered her head.

"You must have felt that way because you felt that your friend betrayed you, right? That she went against her own beliefs and became the monster she had fought against, am I right?" War frowned.

Sayaka nodded; for there was nothing she could do to deny the Nephilim.

War's eyes glowed white. "Do not let that that hurt cloud your better sense of judgement!"

Sayaka and Nagisa's eyes widened.

"I have been betrayed by the ones whom I have trusted and served for millions of years...but I was too caught up with that and initially judged Homucifer's actions as cowardly. However, Sayaka, you could have been a lot worse!" War bellowed.

He continued. "You would have died before Volvina, or even die under the Voids that would terrorize the Balance should it spread too far! You are a warrior of Justice, Sayaka; you must never EVER let those assumptions let in your way of your correct sense of judgement!"

Sayaka mused on. _How stubborn she was at thinking that Homura had betrayed her..._

_War was right, under ANY circumstances; she would have done the same as Homura - succumbing to despair._

_In fact, she did, didn't she? After Kyousuke left her because he called her 'monster', didn't Sayaka herself became a negative entity she had been fighting against all along? The negative entity that was called - 'Oktavia'?_

_It was only after she let Kyousuke go, did she have the strength to live on as Godoka's most trusted sidekick._

_Before then, she did not have the strength to cope with despair and grief._

_Sayaka's mind clicked..._

_Homura was suffering the same way that Sayaka did. It just so happened that instead of becoming just another negative entity a la Oktavia, she became a goddess of selfish love called Homucifer_

"Homucifer has her ways to deal with despair, just like you, Nagisa, and every one of us...We choose our own paths to take, it just so happened that Homura choose poorly. That is why we are here - to settle the score straight and to provide her with the alternative. We will provide her with the eternal rest she so desire and for that we need Godoka." War replied firmly.

Sayaka sighed and simpered after musing for a moment.

"War...thanks."

War tilted his head slightly, wondering why.

"You know what? I just realised that Homura is suffering the same crap as I did before. I just let the thought that Homucifer denied my best friend's dream - of providing Hope to the world - clouded my ways of judgement. Homura is indeed suffering and that's why Godoka wanted to free her from the suffering she has been, but her despair just so happen to temporary overpower the Entity of Hope so now we are stuck in Homucifer's creation." Sayaka simpered.

She continued, "I shouldn't just sit around and think that she should pay for what she had done...No...As Godoka's trusted aides, Nagisa and I will free Homucifer from the suffering that we once were in! Sorrow and grief is the culprit, and they shall taste justice by our blade so that we can free Homura!"

War nodded firmly. "That is what I would see from the human ascended to the embodiment of Justice..."

However, the trio heard squelchy sounds from the back-end of the chapel; the Void pool that had accumulated in the Chapel crawled out of the ground as a pool of black goo with star-like patterns upon its gooey body. Vines suddenly snatched up both awakening Cold-heartedness and Selfishness, who convulsed in horror.

"What is this? H...How can it be that the Void still lives?" Selfishness shot out.

"This can't be possible...the Void still lives...this is not the way I have to go!" Cold-heartedness struggled.

"We would have to destroy you, and the Voids...We might as well rid two birds with one stone!" Sayaka frowned. "Get choked, ya arses!"

"You...You all who still believed Kyubey's words...you will soon regret your own doings!" both Selfishness and Cold-heartedness shot back.

War gave a short grunt and took out his Chaoseater, ready to fight the Void-possessed familiars.

Both Selfishness and Cold-heartedness emerged out of the pool of Void as a large jester-like monster and an ice phoenix with a pair of dark blue majestic wings.

The jester-like monster had two cross-eyes with the usual items of pink frills, streams of red, white, and pink ribbons, rubies, and a broken bow surrounding her purple aura.

The ice phoenix had a huge ice crown upon its head, a pair of majestic wings with metallic blades clustered as feathers, huge blades upon the wings' edges, and giant metallic claws imbued with dark magic. Its breast was filled with feathers made out of dragon-like scales that spread out wide and proud and four dark sapphires decorating in a cross formation in its chest. Its back also had a halo in the shape of devil flames.

"We will feast upon your despair...you all will end in a field of emptiness; a wasteland filled with your corpses!" Mooah screeched.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! Everyone of you belongs to me, AND ME ONLY! I will strewn your corpses and make you all my little puppets for my next puppet shows! HAHAHAHAHA!" Deo screamed as she swept the floor n front of her and summoned six horned Void Generals - buffed up and heavy armored skeleton generals with crimson flesh and wielding huge axes or halberds. The jester's shoulders summoned portals that called forth the help of tenVoid Archers - Void Demons that have gold-plated light armors with tainted gold helmets and wielding Void Bows.

Mooah destroyed the chapel's roof with her icy blast from her mouth and flew towards the sky, while Deo commanded her 'Void Puppets' to attack.

"Nagisa and I will take the archers!" Sayaka shot out.

While Kyubey hid towards a corner, War charged towards the Void Generals, brandished his Choaseater, and unleashed a several quick yet sweeping slashes towards the armored brutes.

One of the brutes attempted to deliver a massive cleave towards the Red Rider, but War managed to utilize his prosthetic arm to synchronise his block and countered the brutes with a one-two slash that blow them back several strides from the Red Rider.

The Red Rider then followed up with a massive swing, unleashed an uppercut that released a towering shockwave to sent them high up mid-air, and let loose with several swinging slashes that broke through most of their armor pieces in no time flat thanks to the Chaoseater's heavy hits.

Deo unleashed several Void Arrows from its reconstructed bow that surrounded her just minutes ago while Mooah screeched and rained down numerous metallic fan blades from its wings.

The Red Rider roared as he unleashed Affliction upon the field. Six long toxic serpents snaked through, plagued and distracted the Void Generals, and managed to consumed most of the blades and arrows. The Red Rider smashed both his Tremor Gauntlet and his prosthetic gauntlet on the chapel's ground, creating several towers of rock and concrete towers that shattered the remaining projectiles apart.

Mooah attempted a dive bomb while covering itself with a glowing purple Void aura, but a large Tremor Gauntlet burst through the rock covering as the Void Phoenix fast approached it. War emerged out of the rock covering, leapt forth towards Mooah's body, and plunged his Chaoseater deep through Mooah's metallic feathered body.

While Mooah attempted to get rid of War upon its back in agony, both Nagisa and Sayaka attempted to push through five on each side of the second floor's corridor.

Sayaka managed to deflect most of the arrows with her Hydro Balisong, while Nagisa deflected her fair share by transforming into Bebe - a doll-like dessert witch with long black sleeves with a red sweet wrapper as her head - took out her trumpet and summon Sebastian to deflect the arrows through sheer force alone. Sebastian was a shadow creature filled with many animal heads attaching to one big shadow core.

Bebe managed to get ahead of Sebastian, placed her lips in the trumpet's mouthpiece, and unleashed streams of bubbles that blasted the archers at high velocities.

Sayaka summoned ten cutlasses by her side, imbued them with highly pressurized arcane water, and commanded them to slice through the barrages of arrows that the Void Archers from her side were unleashing.

Deo gave off a screech as it used both of her hands, flicked her fingers, and creating a big shockwaves that threatened to blow both Nagisa and Sayaka away. However, Sayaka managed to retract her cutlasses back in time and twirled them around in a buzzsaw shield, effectively stalling the shockwave. Sayaka''s aura then glowed intensely as the buzzsaw shield's speed intensified, until the blade bodies came to a blur , and she threw it like a razor blade. The boomerang sliced through the Void Archers' weak armor, shattered their weapons, and sliced their bodies into half.

Nagisa summoned another Sebastian to take the shockwave and the shadow creature managed to pop out just in time to take the full impact, but the shockwave's massive force meant that it pushed the shadow monster several strides behind Nagisa and fell down.

War wasted no time in imbuing himself with Hellfire and plunged his flame-imbued Chaoseater deep into Mooah's flesh, causing the Phoenix to spit out its energy beam prematurely as the unfocused energy destroyed the chapel's several icicle structure, stalactite formations, and even some holding structures.

Thanks to Bebe's small structure, Nagisa's alternate form managed to scurry past the skeletal archers while the falling projectiles smashed the clueless enemies.

Sayaka dispersed her cutlasses and unleashed several streams of water towers. The water towers managed to destroy most of the projectiles heading Sayaka's but several debris managed to strike her chest and sent her flying. The magical girl of justice managed to imbued her soles with highly pressurized water, landed herself on the wall on both feet, called forth her cutlasses, leapt towards Deo's face, spun her body into a wheel at high speed with the cutlasses forming a large slash arc, and sliced every sinews upon the Familiar of Selfishness's face.

War continuously bashed Mooah's skull, grabbed the Chaoseater's hilt, delivered a slice across the phoenix's top body, plunged it back into Mooah's body, and unleashed Blade Geyser that sent the phoenix crashing towards the giant jester-like Deo.

Deo was sent crashing far behind the chapel, while the Red Rider landed in the ground and proceeded to deliver two sweeping slash, several cross slash, a swift uppercut, a massive flipsaw, and powerful charged stab upon Mooah's chest. The Red Rider the launched a massive charged punch on the Chaoseater's hilt as the blade that was halfway deep in the phoenix's chest impaled deeper within.

Moah screeched in pain as it unleashed a blast of darkness upon the chapel. War managed to stand his ground while he shielded his eyes, but both Sayaka and Bebe would have blown off had they not clung onto one of the stairs' handrails.

The Red Rider was just about to launch his Abyssal Chain onto Mooah when he was met with a swift smack by one of Deo's large palms.

"WAR!" Sayaka screamed.

The Red Rider gritted her teeth as he slammed his Tremor Gauntlet upon the palm, grounded both of his feet on the ground, cancelled the momentum thanks to his super strength channelled upon his legs, unleashed a massive punch on the palm, and sent it flying back towards the Familiar of Selfishness.

Deo was caught off guard by the swift counterattack; the deflected palm slammed upon its giant jester forehead as its aura that kept its items floating exploded. The broken parts of the bow came flying and landed in front of War.

"T...That is Godoka-sama's bow! Only those filled with conviction at protecting the universe itself can utilize this bow - Godoka used this because she wanted to be the embodiment of Hope throughout the universe where magical girl exists!" Nagisa shot out.

War frowned as he picked up the bow parts without hesitation. The bow parts, freed from Homucifer's restraining magic that were imbued upon Deo's body, glowed intensely as they reconstructed themselves into a long bow with pin flames of passion that resided upon both ends of the bow. As if reacting to War's power of Chaos and his symbolism of honor, the bow landed on the Red Rider as he clenched it with his prosthetic arm.

A gentle, feminine voice rang inside the Red Rider's ears, _"Use me...Red Rider. I can sense the honor - to preserve the Balance in Humanity - deep inside your savage soul...so I will be of your service, for now. Please, use me well!"_

War knew exactly what to do; he had used _**this trick**_ several times when acquiring several weapons that were not his to begin with. During his time on the post-apocalyptic Earth to prove his innocence, the Red Rider had used _**this method**_ whenever he accquired a weapon lie the Angels' Salvation Cannons, the Angels' Salvation Javelins, the Demons' Fracture Cannons, or the Angels' Redemption Cannons.

The method - _**Chaotic Acquisition. **_

The bow glowed red as War's power of Chaos flooded the bow and infused it with a deep red aura. As the glow faded, the bow's upper limb and lower limb had deep lines that glowed red and covered the metallic arrow vest. Two big skeletons resided upon each limbs and red tattered clothes could be seen flowing upon the bow's belly. The usual flames of hope that resided upon the bow stave and bow nock were replaced by Hellfire burning brightly with pride and honor.

Sayaka's eyes widened as she saw War's aura glowed as fierce as the raging fires upon the sun. "What...The...The Red Rider turned Godoka's weapon into one of his own!"

"Been there, done that...Have been using multiple weapons that Angels and even Demons in my world possessed." War replied.

_"How can it be? Godoka's bow can only be activated while under Godoka's hands...unless it has some sort of sentience in recognizing him?" _Sayaka's eyes widened.

Having experience over a million years in weaponry during his time as Horsemen, the Red Rider knew what to do. War attached his Hellfire enhancement on the Chaos Bow, pulled the nocking point without hesitation, gathered a large amount of Hellfire, and unleashed numerous clusters of large Hellfire rockets with small glowing orbs of light that surrounded each of them. The rockets homed in upon Mooah's chest, melted the icicle blades and blasts that Mooah had attempted to fire, scorched the Icy Phoenix's chests, and blasted it down from its flying haven; each blast from the rockets inflicting more severe damage.

Summoning his Ruin, War quickly rode towards the fallen Mooah, grabbed the Chaoseater by its hilt, dragged the Chaoseater across Mooah's chest, pulled his blade out of the abomination's chest and created a severe gash upon the phoenix's chest.

Deo plunged its hands on the ground as streams of giant pink ribbons erupted from the ground and snaked around to strike the Red Rider.

The Red Rider gathered a huge amount of Hellfire once more, aimed at the skies, pulled the Chaos Bow's nock, and unleashed the Hellfire missiles towards the skies. The Hellfire missiles dispersed and soon descended upon the ribbon towers like meteor showers punching upon small planets with sheer force. The Hellfire Missiles also collided upon Deo, broke the jester's bloated armor, and revealed its weak point - a blobbed mess of black Void.

Sayaka and Bebe joined in as they steered away the approaching towers that continuously erupted from the ground despite the meteor showers that burned other ribbons apart.

Sayaka managed to slice through the ribbons with her Hydro Slash Cut despite struggling to get out of several ribbons that managed to capture her. Bebe's small stature allowed her to dodge past several ribbon towers as she blew her trumpet to unleashed sonic waves to slice through the ribbons' silky fabrics. She also summoned several Sebastians to tank through the ribbon towers, with them self-destructing to neutralize the fast approaching attacks.

Despite having a massive disadvantage due to the huge gaping wound upon its chest, the Mooah managed to gather enough Voids to regenerate enough energy to get back on its stumbling feet and unleashed icicle towers erupting from the ground.

With the Familiar of Selfishness distracted, War managed to dodge past the Familiar of Cold-heartedness's icicle spikes that replaced the destroyed ribbon towers, leapt off from Ruin, brandished his Chaoseater, and flew straight into Deo's gaping mouth.

The ice and ribbon towers, as well as the icicle knifes attack from Prooar's wings, blew both Sayaka and Bebe after the shock that was witnessing Deo swallowing War whole. However, a crisp stab rang through the air as the Chaoseater's blade body drove out of Deo's belly and created a sweeping slash wound. A Blade Geyser attack combined with streams of Hellfire Rockets soon ruptured the Familar of Selfishness's chest as the Red Rider made a final clean slash that sliced Deo's belly up well and good.

A fountain of Void soon erupted from within as the Red Rider leapt out of Deo's body and landed with his back facing the fallen Familiar. Deo roared as his limbs flailed and fell flat on the ground; its aura soon dispersed into the thin air as the pink ribbons dropped dead on track.

Mooah's eyes glowed as it swept its wings, absorbed Deo's carcass, gave off a loud screech, and spread its wings out wide. The crystals that decorated Mooah's chest glowed crimson and streams of energy were unleashed upon Sayaka, Nagisa, and War, surrounded them, and enclosed them in a huge energy hemisphere.

Eight hemisphere stands emerged from the earth as the energy hemisphere solidified into an ice hemisphere with images of Deo's familiar form scattered throughout the ice's mirrored surfaces.

Without any hesitation, the Deos descended upon the trio with relentless force from multiple directions. The Red Rider managed to drove off most of them upon his side with Blade Geyser, followed by a huge Earthshaker slam upon the ground with his Tremor Gauntlet; the shockwave strong enough to sent most of the doppelgangers down to hell.

Sayaka sliced through the numerous Deos that threatened to overwhelm her with her Hydro Balisong all while dodging through most of their attacks by acrobatic flips, slide kicking, and back stabbing. The blue hair girl then unleashed Deadly Wink - a quick succession of slashes towards the Deo doppelgangers while travelling in an exceedingly fast zigzag fashion and slicing off the remaining doppelgangers upon her side.

Bebe played a stream of bubbles with her trumpet and imbued them with lightning elements, electrocuting the surrounding doppelgangers. Another blow from Bebe's trumpet unleashed a ring of bubbles that unleashed a strong electromagnetic field that paralysed the remaining doppelgangers, ending the combo by summoning a Sebastian to wipe them off the battle field by unleashing several energy blasts from their mouths.

The orbs began to glow and the Red Rider, knowing that it was a sign of Mooah's weak point exposing to them, unleashed a large sweeping slash upon two orbs, but they regenerated as soon as they were destroyed. War frowned upon realising how the orbs work - they would regenerate unless they are destroyed in large numbers - quickly pulled out his Chaos Bow, unleashed several streams of Hellfire Rockets towards one half of the orb stands, quickly turned around, and blasted the remaining half.

The ice hemisphere dispersed immediately and War unleashed several more Hellfire Rockets towards a stunned Mooah with the Chaos Bow. The phoenix crashed on the ground as War dashed towards the fallen avian, unload massive damage through devastating sweeping slashes, upper cuts, flipsaws, and switching between the scythe to unleash Reaper Blade - a spinning attack that sliced Mooah's body in a large radius around him. War ended off his combo with a large slam with his Tremor Gauntlet and unleashing a full blast of red-hot chaos that corroded the armor that protected its chest, exposing its glowing Void Core for all to see.

The Red Rider swiftly dashed to his right as Sayaka unleashed her Whirling Dance - a fast approaching high-speed wheel slash that slashed through the Void Core with unrelenting tenacity. The blue hair magical girl followed up with by unleashing a Cross Slash that tore through the Void Core and inflicting a wound so deep that the Voids themselves could never seem to recuperate.

Mooah screeched as it pushed both the Red Rider and Sayaka away with its Void Burst, but Bebe managed to cushion their momentum with supporting bubbles played from her trumpet.

The Phoenix of Cold-heartedness unleashed several streams of icicle ribbons from her chest that snaked around in intricate patterns, criss-crossing one another as they approached the trio. Its chest shot out numerous fans of icicle feather blades coated with Void Auras. Doppelgangers of Deo ran out of Mooah's Void Core and surfed through the ribbons, ready to pile themselves upon the trio.

Seeing it as a chance to improve the Chaos Bow's weapon experience, War replaced the Hellfire Enhancement with the Combat Lore enhancement that he received from the Maker Ulthane back in the post-apocalyptic days, utilized his Chaos Bow, and unleashed several streams of Hellfire Rockets towards the numerous approaching Deos. The Hellfire Rockets clustered around each doppelganger and blasted them into oblivion with heavy, stacking fire damage. Despite some doppelgangers landing upon the ground and unleashing streams of icicle bullets towards the trio, War stepped in the crossfire, activated his Stoneskin, tanked the damage, and unleashed Affliction to assist with Bebe and Sayaka's ranged attacks and destroy remaining Deo Doppelgangers.

The Chaos Bow glowed red and morphed into a slightly larger bow with brighter, crimson flames upon its upper and lower limbs. The bow's curvy body gained some sharp edges, spikes, and glowing red tattoos made of lava around the handle, belly, back, and its nock. Skulls around the sight window began glowing crimson and transformed into an image of long talon claws.

Streaks of icicle spikes erupted from the ground, but War quickly drew his recently upgraded Chaos Bow and unleashed several Hellfire Rockets with two more mini rockets attaching to each big rockets. The icicle spikes were smashed rather easily, to which War followed up with a quick Abyssal Chain that wrapped around Mooah's legs. With War's immense Nephilim strength, which he built over millions of years, the Red Rider managed to stand his ground and prevent the weakened phoenix from flying away.

Sayaka took the chance to clear off some space and commanded her cutlasses to unleash its fury upon Mooah's chest with quick, yet devastating aquatic slashes, jabs, and wheel slashes.

Bebe attained a huge height after climbing atop one of Sebastian's numerous heads and unleashed huge blasts of bubbles that struck the phoenix's chest. Mooah's struggle weakened tremendously as it crashed upon the ground.

War summoned Ruin, rode towards Mooah, jumped off the red Phantom Horse towards the phoenix's back, kept it down by a huge smash with his Tremor Gauntlet, impaled Mooah's back with the Chaoseater, grabbed its wings, and gave off a firm shout as he tore the phoenix's wings apart. Gooey Voids spewed out of Mooah's body as the Void Phoneix of Cold-Heartedness exposed its chest upon near-death.

"The Voids...you...you will never escape that which is nothingness itself...as long as I have my brothers to stop you!" Mooah screeched. It managed to lean her eyes slightly in Kyubey, Bebe, and Sayaka's path, but not enough for them to notice it.

Mooah hissed, "The One who create the Void...it will unleash hell upon thee; you all are just delaying the inevitable!"

Kyubey stared blankly upon the fading Icy Phoenix with both her big red eyes, seemingly breathing a sigh of relief if one could hear closely.

The Red Rider stood upon the chest of the dead Mooah, looked at where the Phoenix's eyes were staring upon, looked at the cat-like creature, and grunted softly.

"It's over..." War frowned.

Kyubey's eyes widened, as if her eyes was not wide enough, but soon heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing War continuing with, "The Familiar of Selfishness and Cold-heartedness is gone...thirteen more to go."

"Whew...I thought you are going to condemn me because of my past sins...ya know? I mean, what past is past...I myself am aware not to temper with Humanity's emotions..." Kyubey replied.

"Like as if we could trust you!" Nagisa hissed upon powering down from Bebe.

"Look, this is no time for talks! We still have to find the third fragment, after which there will still be another three more before facing that damned Devil!" Kyubey shook her head in exasperation.

"But it's still unbelievable...You're able to utilize your powers to temporary morph Godoka's bow into your own ranged weapon!" Sayaka gasped. "That means that whatever it is, the Bow must have reacted to your values at protecting the Balance from being broken somewhat!"

"I myself have acquired many weapons for my usage during my millions of years as Horsemen. Enforcing the Balance is my duty and as such, I have to be versatile in combat through usage of other weapons. I still prefer the Chaoseater..." War replied.

"But that's not it!" Sayaka shook her head. "That doesn't make sense..."

"What?" War wondered.

"The bow belonged to Godoka, and only Godoka alone. So why in all of Heaven's name can it be unlocked for your usage as the Chaos Bow? Unless the bow had some sort of sentience to recognize you...but how?" Sayaka wondered.

War recalled what the soft feminine voice said before he had access to the Chaos Bow. Sayaka, Nagisa, and Kyubey's eyes widened.

"Feminine voice? What if...yes, it must be! It must be Godoka! Part of Godoka's memory must have resided within this sentient weapon; every part of Godoka represented a part of her - including her Bow!" Sayaka shot out in excitement.

War frowned as he looked at the Chaos Bow that he held upon his right hand.

Godoka's voice was calling out to him...

Why?

Why would someone be so trusting towards a being that was nothing but blood, savagery, destruction, Chaos, anger, rage, and ruin?

Yes, Godoka might sense his honor, but that was no reason for that...

Back in his world, long before the True Armageddon was over, Hell hated him and Heaven hunted him. Feared by both Angels and Demons alike, War had many unpleasant histories with many, most of which would be best not to disclose it at all...

So why?

As War received the third fragment that descended slowly from the sky, he clenched his fists and his eyes glowed white with determination. For once he felt something that Huamnity themselves experienced during times of crisis...

Determination to find the truth...

To find the truth, about why Godoka had placed so much trust in him - the Rider of the Red Horse that all celestial beings feared.

He would find it...he had to...he MUST...


	12. Humanity, accepting Death and War?

_**Chapter 11: Humans, accepting Death and War? Blasphemy!**_

As if it was responding to War's determination, the third Goddess Fragment glowed brightly, filling the chapel with bright white light as the rest shielded their eyes.

Upon opening up his eyes, the Red Rider could see a young woman's apparition with two white bowties on her head. Her light pink hair stretched down beyond her knees, through her legs, and spreading everywhere through the white space like ribbons dancing through midair. She wore a silky white ballroom dress with white stockings, a purple gem upon her chest, and an extremely long cloak that had stars and galaxies swirling inside the cloak.

She had light brown eyes, small nose, and a smile that War can detect as sincere. Her back sprouted majestic angelic wings that spread out far.

The woman bowed slightly as she said, "Thank you...Red Rider, for freeing a part of me from Homucifer's control..."

War frowned. "You..."

"I mean no harm...Red Rider. Thy name is Godoka, Goddess of Hope, Selfless Love, and the Creator of the World. Who would not know you, Rider of the Red Horse, for that was a rule that even I cannot change." she simpered.

"Why am I here? Has it got to do with the bow?" War questioned.

Godoka nodded softly.

"Yes. I am indeed honored to have bestowed my bow upon you for the time being."

"Why? You do not seem to fear me..." War frowned.

"I do not. Rather, I respect thee...You have agreed to free my love Homura from the pain that she had suffered. For that, I am most grateful." Godoka thanked. "That is why I bestowed my bow for your usage as the Chaos Bow; in hopes you can use this to clear off the Voids that will get in your way."

"I will restore the Balance. That, you can have my word; I plan not to make promises that I cannot keep..." War replied, clenching his fists in determination.

"But there is something I have to ask..." he wondered. "Heaven hunts me; Hell hates me. I have gotten used to it; I do not care about them, just the Balance and Humanity. Yet...you are the first celestial being that do not fear me in first sight...why?"

"Because I believe in you...and your brother." Godoka simpered. "I call you here, just so that I can reassure you that you have a reason to exist aside from your duty as the Protectors of Balance and Humanity. To do that, I must first show that I do not fear you; instead, I accept you and embrace you in my life..."

"Is it...?" War mused.

"I believe in you, War. It's okay if you don't trust me at first, for I can see the betrayal that you have suffered while serving your superiors...But in the end of your journey, you will soon come to know why you are needed in this world..." Godoka simpered as she slowly faded away.

"But Kyubey..." War frowned.

"I know...that's why I believe in you and your brother..." Godoka replied.

_"Through my bow shall my warmth assure you the strength needed to overcome the odds! Take my belief inside you, Rider of the Red Horse!" _

After the light faded away, War soon found himself back at the chapel to a dazed Sayaka, Kyubey, and Nagisa.

"W...What happened?" Kyubey shook her head.

"Nothing of interest, Kyubey." War frowned.

"It has to do with Godoka, right?" Kyubey wondered. "What did she say?"

"Homucifer must be freed. That is all." War frowned.

The Red Rider clenched his fists as he recalled what Sayaka said back when she battled Ser.

Was that why Godoka trusted him?

Being the embodiment of Honor, and people's belief?

Was it? On the other hand, was it not?

_"Take my belief in you, Rider of the Red Horse!"_

No matter...

All would be answered upon the seventh fragment...

War reassured himself, whatever that means, that all answers would reveal itself within the seventh fragment.

Come what may...

_**Outskirts of the ruined Ice Chapel...**_

"Eh? Isn't that the Pale Rider's Despair?" Sayaka shot out as the team saw a pale green aura streaking towards them from afar.

After Death banished his Phantom Horse, the Pale Rider approached the team and clapped his hands.

"I suppose you got the third fragment while I was gone?" Death wondered.

"Of course we did! Besides, War gained a new weapon called the Chaos Bow!" Sayaka replied as Death's brother showed the Pale Rider the bow.

After War recalled how he got the bow, Death crossed his arms and gave a deep 'hmmm...'.

_"Godoka seemed to have detected something within my brother to make the goddess place her complete trust in him. Why would the Goddess placed her trust with my brother, who is the embodiment of chaos, and I, the embodiment of the end of life itself?" _ Death wondered.

"Speaking of Godoka, it's a good thing that you survived Homucifer's assault..." Sayaka sighed in relief. "Nagisa here is worried about you after managing to gain respect from your brother."

The Pale Rider gave a small chuckle as he showed off one of Godoka's Goddess fragment...

"Wait...WHAT? You got the fragment from Homucifer? You manage to beat the Devil down?" Sayaka gasped.

"Are you that surprised? I am the Pale Rider; where I roam, those who dare to disrupt the Balance shall taste my scythe." Death boasted.

"But you know that you can't really kill Homucifer off unless you got the edge from Godoka's blessings, right?" Kyubey wondered.

"Do you think I am that stupid? I know that fact, but I can improvise..." the Pale Rider grunted. "I managed to steal off the fragment from Homucifer in the heat of the battle, disguised one of my ghouls as Godoka's fragment by arcane magic, and torched her up inside out. That gave me enough time to knock her out and temporary gained victory over her!"

"Gee...you sure are a sneaky warrior." Kyubey replied.

"I don't just fight, I improvise." Death boasted. "The Angels and Demons back in my world do not recognize my cunning for nothing."

"Well...then again, you are the Pale Rider; who can doubt your cunning? Besides...you look like you gave off some cunning vibes on first sight." Kyubey replied.

"Though we aim to give Homucifer the eternal peace she desired, she probably won't know what we are going to do to her. The failure at guarding her fragments will place the Doom Monsters that guarded the remaining three Fragments on high alert. We have to make haste..." Sayaka replied in concern.

"There's nothing my brother and I, the Pale Rider, cannot deal." Death grunted.

"Granted, but with only three fragments left, every minute counts. The Voids will be getting increasingly aggressive with every fragment we have collected - it is the ender of all existence and even death as we know it." Sayaka explained.

"So let's go!" Death summoned Despair and rode off without hesitation.

"Well that was direct..." Sayaka looked on in amusement as she flew along, with the rest playing catch up.

War managed to catch up while riding on Ruin.

"Do you really knock Homucifer out in the process to get the fragment?" War asked.

Death spoke in Enochian about some things that Sayaka, Nagisa, and Kyubey can't understand, and both gave a small grin upon their face.

"Now that's my brother..." War smirked.

_**On the road to the next fragment - while slaying up the Doom monsters and Void monsters in the process. **_

"An indescribable emotion that you can't put your hands on? But I thought you are planning to give me a proper answer about why some people are not afraid of Death, wouldn't it?" Death frowned in exasperation.

"Maybe...Madoka's transformation to Godoka?" Sayaka wondered.

"Her? How does she come into equation?" Death wondered.

"Knowing her destined battle against Walpurgis Night and seeing her friends dying one by one to the negative entities' onslaughts, Madoka was struck with despair. After Madoka knew that she had huge potential in making a wish to rewrite history, at the cost of Death taking her life to raise herself into a higher plane of existence, she said that she was willing to do it if it meant allowing every magical girls - past, present, and future - to escape the fate of falling into despair and dying with regrets. She said that despite the bad things that she experienced, she was happy that she is able to live a good and simple life while treasuring her parents and friends. She thus was able to die without regrets." Sayaka explained calmly with a wistful smile upon her face.

She continued, "In fact, if any, Godoka said that she welcomed death with open arms as it actually freed her from her own despair, allowed her to see every people living in happiness, and to love everyone equally as a goddess of Hope. Sort of like a bird spreading its wings and flying freely in the skies with no regrets at all."

"She welcomed death with open arms...huh?" Death wondered.

"I'm sorry, Pale Rider...I mean, I would have given you the answer if I could, but...but it's something that even I can't explain." Sayaka sighed. "What else would an emotion be?"

"Huh?" Death wondered.

"Emotions are a concept that we humans feel; it's what makes humans unique. That's what Godoka taught me. We can feel it, but we can't put our hands on it. I mean...it's just...hard." Sayaka sighed.

"I thought we have reasons as to why so and so are happy, sad, angry, or whatnot. Like Godoka, she felt happy because she was willing to help people escape from the magical girls' doomed fate." Death retorted.

"And why does she feel happy?" Sayaka asked.

"Because she like helping people!" Death replied in exasperation.

"And why does she like helping people?" Sayaka asked.

"Am I repeating myself? Because she felt happy!"

"Why is she happy?" Sayaka questioned.

"Because she loves helping people!" Death replied.

"See?" Sayaka chuckled sheepishly.

Death's mind clicked.

A paradox...

He was answering something that even he alone cannot solve - a paradox about why people feel happy doing things they like, or even accepting death as part of their life.

As Death slayed off several Void Generals, he began to wonder why Godoka accepted Death with both arms. Despite arriving at a paradox everytime, Death felt a certain respect for Godoka; she was determined to prevent her own kind - the magical girls - from meeting the doomed fate of succumbing to the lack of hope and dying from despair.

_"She's part of what makes Humanity beautiful, I guess...she's honorable despite her pure heart."_ Death mused.

Death's eyes widened when he saw War juggling Void Generals with Hellfire Rockets, unleashing an uppercut, and sweeping the enemies with aerial slashes.

"Interesting." Death wondered.

"Godoka bestowed me with her bow; you know the rest." War grunted.

"Chaotic Acquisition, huh? Interesting...I was expecting her to tremble at you; you are War, after all." Death replied.

"I guess I will have to wait till the seventh fragment then." War replied.

"What do you mean?" Death wondered.

"Godoka said that she did not fear us. She might have as a human but once she became a goddess of Hope, she began to accept us and even embrace us." War replied.

"I will never get why some Humans choose to accept Death...If there's one thing I don't understand, Angels and Demons fear us, and yet Humans don't. Well, only some of them, but still..." Death frowned. "I mean, I too can't understand why Chris and Alito choose to accept Death as a possibility while finding the meaning of Humanity. Though I choose to respect their wishes, I sometimes asked myself...'Why?' I saw Humanity rebuilding Earth back in our world as we speak and they seemed to cope death better than Angels and Demons do. Throughout the years before the True Armageddon, I saw that be it terminal illness; old age - and other unfortunate stuff - they seemed to be accepting about it; shouldn't they be...I don't know, sad and fearful of me? Is my fear factor dropping?"

"Sayaka too, expressed that she accepted death." War replied.

"That's the thing! At least with Homucifer, I understood that she wanted death because she's mentally exhausted despite her godhood complex. As for humans, including Godoka and Sayaka, I will never understand why! Not trying to push my beliefs upon them unlike the Angels and Demons, but shouldn't they be fearful of me? I get that they had nothing to fear now, that they treasured friendship, and is willing to protect their kind, which brings me great amount of respect because it signified that Humanity isn't that crap compared to Lucifer's claim." Death sighed.

He continued, "I also came to respect Sayaka because of her resilience and I applaud her for being able to face death, but I'm confused, that's all."

"Maybe we will never know..." War shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Death wondered.

"Humans...they are worthy of respect, but they are also a weird bunch; since when is Humanity not weird?" War grunted.

Both Riders looked at each other and gave a short chuckle.

As the team approached the path leading to a ruined Shinto Temple, Nagisa approached the Pale Rider as they took a break.

"Mr Pale Rider..." Nagisa spoke softly.

"Hm?" Death wondered.

"W...When did you learn to respect Humanity?" Nagisa wondered.

"Since a certain someone proved to me that Humanity is worth protecting, and not just protecting for no reason other than, 'It's for the Balance.' It is the humans' ability to make choices; to honor their fellow mates despite having some black sheeps here and there, and their ability to pull through obstacles despite difficulties. Though I will never quite understand their acceptance towards death when overcoming high-risk obstacles, I still respect them." Death explained.

"Do you like cheese?" Nagisa smiled.

"Why that sudden question?" Death wondered.

"Because...because I want to make cheese for my friends when this entire ordeal is over!" Nagisa chirped.

"You are not my friend..." Death frowned.

"But can I? Please?" Nagisa gave a small smile.

"What makes you think you can bake a good cheese before your life ends?" Death wondered.

"I don't know, but I am sure as heck gonna try so that I will live my life with no regrets at all!" Nagisa nodded. "I might be intimidated by it, but now...I am willing to give my best!"

Though the Pale Rider was even more confused as to why Nagisa was not afraid of the aspect of dying, the Pale Rider chose to respect Nagisa's wish and even understood that perseverance was one of Humanity's beautiful elements.

_"I don't think I will never know. But that's Humanity, eh? There are a crazy bunch; since when is Humanity ever sane?" _Death sighed.


	13. The vain and the jelly!

_**Chapter 12: The vain and the jelly - Gedotbar and Sman-r!**_

_**(AN: Gedotbar - Ego in Enochian and synonym of Vanity.)**_

_**(AN 2: Sman-r - Resent in Enochian and the synonym of Jealousy.)**_

Jewels, gold, pink ribbons, translucent purple veils were placed as decorations upon the windows. Chandeliers dangled around the ceilings, surrounding the insides with a sense of grandeur.

"It's really odd...the temple's interior shouldn't be that grandeur!" Sayaka frowned.

Black voids began to seep through the cracks, creeped through the veils, crawled through the chandeliers and seeped through the ruined cracks on the ground.

"No, no, no, no! You have messed the gardens and the beautiful paths that I have decorated upon my grand temple! Not fair! You are all sergeant buzzkills!"

A tall woman with two grey buns on her head slowly descended from a dark ceiling. She wore a dark purple gown with a sapphire necklace, a wing-shaped crown with jewels, a purple scarf, white and purple stockings, a dark orb upon her chest, white hand sleeves, dark purple hair with bangs on her sides, and two long ribbon-like tails. She wore a furious expression upon her face.

"This is unfair! You spoiled my beautiful palace, BOOOOOO!" the familiar pouted.

"Let me guess...you're Vanity?" Death grunted.

"It is I, the prettiest, prettiest familiar in the whole wide world!" Vanity boasted.

"And the biggest liar you will ever be, eh?" Death taunted.

"WHAT?" Vanity echoed.

"Has the Void made you into such a vain damnation? If you are so confident about your image, why are you so furious about my insults to you?" Death grunted.

"Because I am the BEST! I am the most beautiful in the word! When the Voids overtook the world, I will show them that it's wrong to look anywhere else other than me; the most beautiful princess in the world!" Vanity cackled. "Look at my body...don't you feel the slightest bit, attracted, huh? Everyone will, even you!"

"Yup." Death shrugged.

"You see! Even you are..."

"Oh yes, I am SURE you are the most beautiful person in the world; your gown will spread majestically to the far ends of the planet, and all shall know your beautiful glory!" Death praised.

"Hahahaha!" Vanity cackled, that was, until...

"You are so beautiful...that I am willing to make an exception to forget your face, because you are just butt-ugly in my eyes!" Death replied sarcastically.

"YOU!" Vanity screeched. "You will die!"

"No crap, Sherlock!" Death clapped. "You can be a detective while you're at it! Maybe grab some donuts, or eat some flesh from rotten remains of the scums roaming the Earth! I hear they are tasty, for your standards!"

"Is your brother ever the sarcastic bastard?" Sayaka wondered.

"He had a lot more with the Angels and Demons back in our world..." War smirked.

"B...But...Vanity is possessed by the Void before we even get there!" Nagisa frowned.

"The difference between me and her...is that while I am arrogant," Death took out his Harvestor as he transformed into the Reaper Form. "I don't wait; I make them happen!"

"Ol ds dorphal nanaeel mirc ol tvrbs, ol loncho gegmeganza suffer coraxo ol nanaeel! TORZV, SMAN-R!" _("You who look down upon my beauty, you all will suffer under my power! Arise, Resent!")_

A huge golem crashed through the Temple's rooftop and landed just behind Vanity. It has strong, muscular body, arms, and legs made of blue rocks with black moss scattered throughout. Its back had protruding rocks shaped like a dorsal fin, its shoulders had small plateaus with black Void Mosses, and its head had a turtle-like appearance with a glowing white rune on its forehead. Its entire being was filled with glowing grey tattoos filled with a tainted mixture of arcane energy and Void. Its eyes glowed green as it raised his left hand and bellowed...

"I...I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT ISN"T MINE!"

"So...Sman-r, Jealousy's ultimate form." Sayaka frowned.

Vanity's body glowed as she surrounded herself with Void and appeared wielding a Grimoire by her hands; strands of jewellery flowed from her waist belt down, and possessed a long shinai sword wrapped partially by pink ribbons with a teardrop crystal hilt on her back.

"Godoka's alternate weapon - the Shinai Sword!" Sayaka frowned.

"I will teach you, I will show you, that you must love me...LOVE ME! I am Gedtotbar!" the Void-possessed sorcerer screeched.

"So...the 'Beauty' and the 'Beast' - grace with power; beauty with the brute. Let's see which one of us does it better!" Death nodded towards War as he brandished his Chaoseater at the ready.

Nagisa transformed into Bebe and summoned a Sebastian by her side, while Sayaka summoned seven cutlasses and imbued them with water.

Without hesitation, Gedotbar summoned crystals around the battlefield in a hexagram formation. The crystals unleashed streams of lightning as she chanted some Enochian upon the Grimoire that she was holding. The lightning shot out of the crystals like massive towers that eroded the floor and quickly homed in upon the team.

Reaper Form Death buffed everyone with Aegis Shield as the team quickly dispersed from the raining lightning.

While dodging the streams of lightning, Sman-r appeared beside Reaper Form Death and brandished his dual-blades. The Grim reaper swiftly blocked Sman-r's cross slash, struck the keeling beast with a quick Harvestor Revenge, and finished off his combo with several sweeping Twin Humanities cross-slashes of his own.

Reaper Form Death then swiftly launched an uppercut, grabbed the beast by his tail, smashed Sman-r down, delivered four sweeping slash across its chest, stabbed the Harvestor into its chest, unleashed an overhead cleave, then sent the beast flying towards the other end of the shrine, destroying one of the crystals in the process.

A tower of lightning managed to strike Reaper Form Death, but Reaper Form Death resisted it handily - after all, he had been through way worse and the Aegis Shield served him well.

Realising that using water against lightning was like bringing a knife to a gunfight - suicide - Sayaka was forced to deactivate the water elements and dodged the towers of lightning constantly unleashed by the crystals. While she managed to dodge flawlessly thanks to her slim physique and acrobatics, Sayaka found her cutlasses blocked off by a transparent shield made of hexagonal pieces.

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock and she was blasted hard by an eruption slam; Sman-r landed right beside the blue hair magical girl and unleashed a huge shockwave.

While shocked by the event, Bebe managed to play several tunes, unleashed several bubbles to cushion Sayaka's momentum, and commanded Sebastian to place her on the ground.

"Those crystals surrounding the sorcerer are linked to those Void Barriers!" Sayaka frowned.

War took out his Chaos Bow and unleashed several Hellfire Rockets towards the crystals, but the electrical towers managed to home in towards the rockets and neutralised them through explosions.

Realizing that electricity will neutralize fire, War activated his Stoneskin, gathered rocks to cover up his Hellfire Rockets, and shoot once more after tanking the approaching electric towers.

The Hellfire Rockets' rocky shells managed to shield off the electrical towers once before it crumbled off. As the Rockets approached the Void Crystals, the latter unleashed another set of electrical towers and caused the Hellfire Rockets to explode.

Gedotbar cackled amidst the smoke as she thought that her towers would be fast enough to neutralize the Rockets no matter what. However, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a Tremor Gauntlet grabbing her by the leg, tossed her towards the ground like a rag doll, launched by an uppercut, blasted by numerous Hellfire Rockets, pulled back by an Abyssal Chain, smashed by a baseball swing from War's Chaoseater, was hooked on by War's Abyssal Chain once more, smashed on the ground hard, and only to be pulled back so that War could slash her several times before being punched in the face by a solid punch towards her kisser!

Reaper Form Death spared no time in introducing the Familiar of Vanity his Harvestor by stabbing her by the back, bringing her down with an overhead cleave, and threw her over towards Sman-r's hard, rocky body.

"M...MY DRESS! ALL CAKED IN HOLES, DIRT, AND BLOOD!" Gedtotbar screamed.

"Blood? I thought they don't have any?" Reaper Form Death wondered.

"Well...they are still a part of Homucifer; familiars will have blood as they are connected to their owners somehow, despite being created from emotions." Sayaka explained.

"Oh boo hoo...little missy's dress all spoiled. Now, red isn't the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?" Death taunted.

"YOU BITCH!" Gedtotbar screamed.

"You said that I'm a bitch like it is a bad thing!" Death grunted.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Gedtotvar commanded Sman-r to attack.

"I am not going to star in your psychodrama, you wuss..." Reaper Form Death grunted as he unleashed a swift teleport slash before the golem could get a sweeping slam, plunged Harvestor upon the golem's chest, and sent Sman-r flying with a huge overhead cleave.

"ANYTHING YOU DO, SMAN-R DO BETTER!" the golem roared as Gedtotwar set forth two lava towers with probe-like cannons and shoot flames towards Sman-r's chest.

Sman-r's chest glowed red hot as he spread his arms, materialised two flaming clubs on both arms, and mustered all his strength to unleashed a huge flaming shockwave through an overhead smash.

Sayaka unleashed her Hydro Balisong and Bebe quickly climbed on top one of Sebastian's heads. Both Reaper Form Death and War nodded their heads as the Red Rider immolated himself in Hellfire, stepped in front of him, and unleashed Affliction. Amidst the tiding flame shockwaves, Reaper Form Death flew over the Red Rider, plunged the Harvestor upon the Sman-rs neck, did a merry-go-round, and threw the golem in a slingshot manner towards a surprised Gedtotwar.

Sman-r's core dimmed as Gedtodwar realised that the two flame generators were destroyed by War's Affliction. The vain sorcerer screeched as she summoned materialised four electrical orbs, threw the Shinai Sword up in the air, trapped it in the midst of an electrical energy sphere through the energy beams, and resuscitated the Golem's core by energy beams.

The Vain Sorcerer also summoned multiple electrical Shinai Swords to rain upon the team.

"I can't use the sword's full power...then I will go with attrition! Beautiful attrition!"

"War, it's time for you to show what you can do with your scythe!" Reaper Form Death grunted.

While Sayaka and Nagisa agreed to deal with Sman-r, War swiftly drew out his Scythe and joined in Reaper Form Death as they both drove off the remaining lightning projectile with a massive Harvestor Storm - both Death and War's Scythe swirling around, creating a huge arcane tornado filled with souls, and wiping out the swift lightning projectiles. The purple mist covered the entire room, clouding Getodwar's sight.

Bebe played another tune from her trumpet, this time covering both Sayaka and her with protective bubbles that shielded them from the purple mist.

As Getodwar summoned an electrical Void Barrier once more, Reaper Form Death - who was immune to the Reaper Smoke thanks to his hood - flew quickly towards each of the six electrical orbs, tagged them by summoning an immobile ghoul with glowing Hellfire skin, and flew away as War aimed towards the glowing 'markers' that his brother set.

Swiftly unleashing the Hellfire Rockets by covering them with Stoneskin's crust, War successfully direct his rockets towards the six electrical orbs by usage of a skull reticle - a feature upon the Chaos Bow. While the electrical waves crumbled the rockets' crusts off, the next electrical pulse triggered an explosion that stacked up enough to destroy the electrical orbs and deactivated both Sman-r's power source and the sphere that held the Shinai Sword.

"NO!" Getodwar attempted to grab the falling Shinai Sword, but Death - knowing that Getodwar would do whatever it takes to accquire the beautiful sword for her own vanity sake - powered down his Reaper Form, summoned Despair, and swiftly threw a purple spectre-like hand on his right gauntlet to grab the Shinai Sword.

Upon receiving the Shinai Sword, though, Death could hear a voice inside his head. A soft and angelic voice echoed through his head.

_"One who represents the ender of life and the brother of the Red Rider, one who had the honor like your brother despite your arrogance, my sword will be your service! Please, use it well..."_

Death's eyes glowed white as the purple aura from his Deathgrip engulfed and dematerialised Godoka's Shinai Sword into a white sphere that impaled Death's body immediately. The Pale Rider rose into the air as the white aura fused into his body, spread his limbs out wide, and dispersed a huge amount of electrical energy, destroying some statues and chandeliers in the process.

Death looked at both of his hands that were crackling with energy and warmth.

"Well...things just get better, eh?" Death chuckled. "I will tag along, Godoka, for now."

Getodwar flared up.

"You...YOU! MY BEAUTIFUL SWORD THAT HOMUICFER BESTOWED ME!"

Death slowly stood up straight after the temporary power overload he received from Godoka's Shinai Sword infusing upon him...

Death's jawline created a smirk as he grunted, "And your crazy whiny-assed opinion would be...?"

"DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Getodwar screamed, not noticing that War had summoned Affliction once more to destroy the Void Crystals.

Death's eyes glowed green as a huge burst of aura materialised into a barrier of Shinai Swords that protected Death and sent the Vain Sorcerer flying to a ceiling.

"I heard you like rockets up your butt...would you want some with an extra bit of sauce called Hope? Hope it's not too sour for you, you grape!" Death taunted.

Blinded by rage, Getodwar attempted to dash towards the Pale Rider with streams of black, Void energies filled with electrical auras surrounding her being.

However, Death gave a short grunt as he raised his Harvestor and shot out, "Sic 'em!"

The Shinai Swords - coated with Death's signature pale green and purplish aura - obeyed without hesitation, and swiftly fired themselves in rapid succession towards the Vain Socerer's streams.

Much to Getodwar's shock, the swords wiped out her Void energy streams easily; she realised that the Shinai Swords were at full power for Death to use, no thanks to Godoka.

Before Getodwar could even react, Death immolated his dual Soul Destroyer with fire and ice, teleported right in front of the Vain Sorcerer, and delivered a violent slash across her belly. The attack was so swift and violent, that it left a deep and irreparable gash.

To add insult to injury, Death executed a huge backward flip just as numerous Shinai Swords surrounded Getodwar, impaled through her body all at once before she could say Jack Robinson, and explosions coming from the sword projectiles.

Death swiftly unleashed another Teleport Slash, struck Getodwar with a Twin Humanities double slash, merged the dual Soul Destroyers by their hilts to slash her in a pinwheel manoeuvre, launched her into the air by unleashing a huge Spectre Reaper Form's uppercut, unleashed a flipsaw attack, did another double slash, merged the scythes again, sent it surrounding the Pale Rider to slash the Vain Socerer, and ending off with a huge Reaoer Form's spectre unleashing a huge swing with the Harvestor. The Shinai Swords acted as rockets to compliment the already massive damage that the Pale Rider had dished out.

Howver, Death was finished yet. The Pale Rider grabbed Getodwar by her face, smashed her on the ground, threw her towards one corner, grabbed her by the belly, proceeded to slash her in multiple directions via Teleport Slash, and ending his combo off with a deep stab upon the Vain Sorcerer's back. The Pale Rider then proceeded to throw the Vain Sorcerer off towards a far corner, where several Shinai Swords and Death's summoned ghouls greeted her with explosions.

With Getodwar's influence weakening, both Sayaka and Bebe took advantage of Sman-r's lagged responses to anticipate his Eruption Slam a lot easier. Before that, they would have to exert more effort into anticipating the attack earlier than Death and War; they did not have the luxury that the Riders have - millions of years in the battlefield.

War transformed into his Chaos Form, charged towards the Void Golem of Jealousy, and slammed his huge magma body against the Golem's rocky body.

Sayaka commanded two of her cutlasses to slash the Sman-r from behind and doused him with a wheelie spin slash, while Bebe commanded Sebasitan to crunch the golem and hit it hard with a huge shadow energy beam.

As the golem descended towards the floor, Sayaka commanded all of her cutlasses to shoot up and let loose in a speedy Hydro Balisong-Cross Slash combo. Chaos Form War brandished his Neo-Chaoseater and struck the Golem thrice with the Neo-Chaoseater's extended slash arc.

"No chance for you, Getodwar? Well, that's just the way it is, you spoiled brat!" Death snickered as he picked up the Grimoire,

The Vain Sorcerer coughed out blood as she stood up and was still flaring in anger. Her eyes glowed green with jealousy, with a tint of red for rage.

Death grunted and threw the Sorcerer's Grimoire back to her; the Pale Rider was brutal but like War, he might as well defeat Getodwar while she was armed too.

"If I have to defeat you, might as well defeat you while you are armed too; no point in taking your toys away - that will be way too easy and unfunny." Death taunted.

Getodwar roared as she casted her final spell without hesitation; Sman-r's body began glowing as its body flew over towards the Vain Sorcerer.

Both Gedtodwar and Sman-r fused into one being. When the aura faded, Getodwar was seen bounded inside Sman-r's translucent core. The Vain Sorcerer's eyes glowed red with rage and humiliation as the Golem's eyes glowed green in return. Sman-r's size also grew as tall and as big as the Shinto temple itself; the temple was demolished. Sman-r was armed with two clubs, and several ribbed slabs covered the translucent core that housed Getodwar.

Sman-r smashed the ground and created a huge shockwave that uprooted many trees that surrounded the temple and even raised the ground a certain extent. The group managed to time their jumps properly and dodged the shockwave midair, but the golem unleashed streams of fire and lightning rockets from its back, followed by rapid smashes on the ground and unleashing fire and electric shockwaves all at once.

Upon Death calling forth Aegis Shield to increase their defense, multiple Shinai Swords burst out from his arcane barrier and proceeded to unleash their beautiful choreographies upon the brutal rockets.

The team managed to tank out the attacks thanks to the added layers of protection brought forth by the Shinai Swords and Death's Aegis Shield.

_"Amazing...Godoka actually placed her trust on the Pale Rider..." _Sayaka thought.

Several more Shinai Swords survived the rocket rain and stuck themselves upon Sman-r's body, unleashing huge explosions that delivered such huge impact that it caused him to kneel and released the core containing a shocked Getodwar.

"ALL OUT ATTACK!" Sayaka shot out.

Death, War, and Sayaka rained down flurries of slashes, rockets, balisongs, Shinai Swords Missiles, Tremor Gauntlet's Earthshakers, Harvestor Revenge, Cross Slashes, Spinning Slashes upon the core within seconds. Bebe ended off the combo by unleashing waves of bubbles that blasted the core and even wore down Sman-r's void-possessed body.

"Water beats rock!" Bebe cheered.

Getodwar snapped out of her daze, unleashed a huge shockwave that sent the team back, attached herself back inside Sman-r's chest, and chanted several Enochian verses to summon six huge menhirs that unleashed streams of electricity, covering Sman-r and her with a Void Barrier.

Sman-r stimulated his stone-constructed biceps with electricity and rapidly smashed his clubs on the ground, summoning earth spikes and unleashing electrical shockwaves.

Sayaka and Bebe managed to leap away from the shockwaves and landed their feet on an earth spike's side. Death transformed into his Reaper Form and promptly flew away while War quickly dashed away from, the shockwave, did a double jump, turned around, and sliced away at an Earth Spike that threatened to get him from behind.

Both War and Reaper Form Death nodded as the former promptly unleashed a barrage of Stoneskin-encrusted Hellfire Missiles, while the latter summoned multiple green and purple shinai swords that he commanded them to strike at the swing of his Harvestor.

The Shinai Swords got in front of War's Hellfire Rockets, neutralised the electrical barrier that protected the menhirs, and allowed the rockets to finish the work through sheer attrition.

The Sman-r's Void Barrier deactivated, Sayaka and Bebe damaged the Golem's rocky body with streams of water-based attack upon it - Sayaka unleashing a big, yet concentrated waterspout sword slash and Bebe unleashing a highly concentrated beam of bubbles with cheese bombs.

Death raised his hands, commanded a bunch of Shinai Swords to fly high up in the air, and lowered his hands as he rained down a barrage of swords heading the Golem's way.

The Shinai Swords extended themselves, pierced through the Golem's rocky body, and sparked another wave of explosions that sent the golem keeling on the floor.

"No...IT''S NOT OVER!" Getodwar yelled; Sman-r's chest glowed as six human-sized Void Golems with light blue crystals upon their backs were summoned to attack the team.

"I have no time to deal with you pesky pricks." Death frowned as he summoned twenty-four ghouls to lure the six void golems with Death's Allure, with four taking on each golem.

While Sayaka and Bebe dealt with the golems handily thanks to the ghouls' assistance, Death transformed into his Reaper Form once more, used his Harvestor to slice Sman-r's chest open with great force, plunged his giant scythe towards the core that housed the Vain Sorcerer, and forcefully ripped it out of Sman-r's body.

War transformed into his Chaos Form and end Sman-r with a huge axe-stomp, a massive ground pound upon the Golem's face, and a Blade Geyser upon its chest.

The Vain Sorcerer dragged her behind as she shook her head; her eyes, once filled with rage, was now filled with shock and fear for Death.

"Yeah...Vanity, I heard that it hurts...A LOT!" Death spare no seconds in pulling Getodwar close to her and stabbed her in the chest. The life slowly drained away in Getodwar's eyes as the lifeless Void seeped out of the Vain Sorcerer's body; its usual star-like patterned glow had lost its lustre.

Death grabbed the Vain Sorcerer by her head and tossed it like a rag doll, much to Sayaka and Bebe shivering at Death's way of combining grace and brawl at dealing with Getodwar.

"All in a day's work." War grunted in satisfaction.

"What can I say? Those Voids don't cut it with me." Death chuckled.

"I must say...the way you dealt with Vanity; I might not fear Death as much now, but I am still gonna watch my back and not cross you." Sayaka replied.

"Well, you better. I might respect Humanity, but that doesn't stop me from eliminating scums if they happen to cross me or War." the Pale Rider grunted.

The fifth fragment descended from the skies towards the ruined shrine's center altar; the fragment landed upon Death's palm.

"Well...the fifth fragment." Sayaka sighed.

"Two more...just two more." Kyubey agreed.

Suddenly, the fragment rose again, shone through the ruined battlefield, and Death found himself in starry space.

"Oh great...Don't tell me it's going to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars...I had enough of hearing those rhymes whenever I roam around back in my post-True Armageddon world." Death grunted.

A young woman, whose appearance matched exactly what War told Death during the Red Rider's recalling, descended from top.

"So...you must be the, "She who's not afraid of Death." eh?" Death frowned.

"I don't get you...with deepest regrets." Godoka shook her head.

Death shook his head and sighed. "Wow...you really are one naive pup even after you have ascended to a Goddess of Hope. You must be the Godoka my brother has been talking about, yes?"

"Yes, it is I. And I thank you for freeing a part of me..." Godoka bowed.

"Well...even if I don't have you fear me, I could at least get some respect from you." Death grunted, having sensed Godoka's sincerity through his Nephilim powers.

"Of that I will. You are the Ender of Life that esveryone would have to go through some point or another - be it immortal or not. That is why I have learnt to overcome the fear from facing you; instead I respect you, embrace you, and accept you as a part of me..." Godoka simpered. "Not all needs to fear the Reaper..."

She continued, "There will be people who will fear you in the future; that is to be expected. However, there will be people ready to embrace you into their lives. You have a reason for your existance, even after your job as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was relieved after the True Armageddon back in your world." Godoka simpered.

"I know that things live and die; it's the way of life." Death crossed his arms and replied calmly. "What I don't get is your optimism. You ain't lying; I can sense the emotions inside you and could tell that you are grateful. I get that you respect me, but shouldn't you - along with some entities that I met along the millions of years I have been - feel sad when you are about to die, as with other people?"

"I do...but now, I embrace you." Godoka simpered.

"All right...I guess..." Death shrugged sarcastically.

"Death...have you ever think about the duties that you have done?" Godoka asked softly.

Death replied firmly. "I exist to end life and maintain the Balance; I once never give damnations about what other people feel. If I see one at the end of life, their soul will meet my Harvestor, the End. No ifs, ands, or buts. It's only after the Armageddon, when I begin to have respect for Humanity, do I begin to wonder why some Humans - including you - don't fear me despite your respect towards me. It's interesting, I might add."

"Fear doesn't equate respect, and neither does respect equate fear. All will be known in the seventh fragment." Godoka simpered.

"Hmph..." Death grunted.

"For now...thank you for saving a part of me. There is not much time, though; the Voids are spreading fast - please...help Homucifer." Godoka pleaded.

"I can. However, a swift end is all that I can grant." Death replied calmly.

"That would be blessing enough..." Godoka gave a warm, innocent smile before she faded away.

_"Our paths will cross again; my sword shall be under your service for now! Please, use it well!" _

"Well...ain't you an interesting little bugger..." Death looked on in amusement. "Count yourself lucky that Strife isn't here, or 'Headshot' will be the next thing on your mind - if your brain ain't blown off by him the next moment; he ain't the most patient."


	14. If today was your last day

_**Chapter 13: If today was your last day...**_

As the team were -without hesitation - on their way to the place that could acquire them the second-to-last fragment. Kyubey hopped upon Death's shoulder.

"Death, I have to ask you one thing." Kyubey asked.

"Shoot." Death frowned.

"Regarding the battle against Homucifer, you said that you replaced the fragment that she held with a ghoul disguised as the same fragment, right?" Kyubey replied.

"Yes." Death's reply was swift.

"Then how am I sure that the first fragment isn't a bomb?" Kyubey frowned.

Death shook his head and sighed. "How are you so certain?"

"Sayaka had told you about my past, questionable deed of needing control of Hope to ensure our survival. You must have thought that I will repeat the same crap, right? I was unconscious during the battle against Volvina, so how am I certain that you did not sneak up a ghoul and disguised it as a crystal bomb with your arcane magic? "

"What makes you so certain?" Death replied.

"Look, just because I have questionable stuffs in the past doesn't mean I will do it again, not with Homucifer's advent, who knows what tricks they might have in store!" Kyubey shook her head.

"If you are so certain that you will become a new leaf, why are you so worried that the first fragment is a bomb instead of a real fragment? It's like as if you are validating your past sins or something..." Death replied.

"Huh? Nononono! I'm just worried that you will take me the wrong way! I don't want anyone to misunderstand me as a manipulative bastard still, oh no!" Kyubey shot back, a small sweat dripped upon her forehead.

Death mused on for a moment and then replied, "Give me the first fragment."

"What?" Kyubey wondered.

"You heard me. If you want to prove that the fragment isn't a bomb, you would give it to me just so I can disprove your claim." Death replied.

Kyubey sighed, "Oh...alright." and gave the Pale Rider the first fragment - shaped like a small star.

Nothing happened...

"The ghouls have a time limit before they go 'boom'; it was just enough time for me to steal the real deal behind her back in the heat of the battle, replaced it with the disguised ghoul, sent her flying over to one side, and make my escape in my Despair." Death frowned.

"Your point being..." Kyubey wondered.

"If it is a bomb, as you so claimed, it would have exploded some time ago!" Death replied. "You have seen the ghouls in action several times, right?"

Kyubey thought about it and sighed in relief. "Yeesh...and I thought it's a trap. I thought you would listen to Sayaka rant about my past sins and took it as fact that I will be the same now."

"Hmph...good. Or the scythe will be the next thing that you will taste." Death grunted.

Kyubey looked away, not noticing the soft snicker that etched upon Death's jaws.

Meanwhile...

"Kyubey wanting to use Hope just so to ensure the Incubator's survival...why does she do this?" War frowned.

"They wanted control over Godoka and her power of Hope to revert back into the old system - turn every magical girl into negative entities of despair called witches - instead of the new system, which is joining Godoka towards the end of their life when their Soul Gem Energies were spent." Sayaka sighed.

"What for?" War wondered.

"Survival; Incubators requires the _**Transformation Energy **_emitted after a magical girl's corruption into witches to survive. To do that, the Incubators tricked girls into becoming magical girls just so the creatures can feed upon the magical girls' despair when they transformed into witches near the end of their lifespan. Since Godoka changed the magical girl system altogether when she made her wish, the Incubators do not have the chance to absorb the transformation energy - as girls will ascend to join Godoka instead of becoming witches. Kyubey wanted to control Hope just so she could change the system back." Sayaka explained.

"So...the Incubators needed negative energy from the Magical Girls' corruption to survive. Hmph..." War grunted. "I should have known that he's not someone to be trusted..."

"How'd you know that before I came into the picture?" Nagisa wondered.

"I have met more deceiving demons than him during my years as Horsemen; my experience at seeing the truth and lies from demon and angels are one reason why all respect and fear me. Believe me, all will come to fruit during the seventh fragment..." War calmly replied.

"Why do you still agree to help Kyubey?" Nagisa wondered.

"He won't know what's coming..." War gave a small smirk.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This might be my last day then...My last day of being with Madoka before she regained her full powers..." Homura sat on her study table's chair with a smile upon her face.

A wistful smile and not some creepy trademark smirk...

_"I want to do what is right...Homura."_

_"Wait for me...I will come for you, one day!"_

_"Not only do I want to protect the Magical Girls from meeting the doomed fate of becoming a witch, but I want to protect my friends, especially you...my love."_

_"I love you...Homura. Please, wait for me...will you?"_

Homura knew why she was afraid of letting go of Madoka...

She loved her...

She kept blaming Death...blamed him for taking her love away, for not taking the negative entities instead...

It's always the Reaper, the end of life, that grabbed Madoka by her heart and ripped it to shreds...

Or so she thought...

She always craved for answers, thinking that there might be other ways to be with her and allowed the world to be in peace in the process. Homura did, in the end, yet it came back to bite her in the arse.

When the Voids appeared, she had no other choice but to sacrifice innocent beings just so she could rid the enemy that could consume even the Devil herself...

She grew tired of it all...she just wanted eternal peace.

She would be getting it...tonight.

Homura picked up her desk telephone and punched in some number; she was willing to make tonight count.

Every single minute of it...

No creepy overtone, no smirks, no creepy smiles or whatnot...just their usual selves before all the hoo-hah had even happened.

_*Click*_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello...Is this Madoka's mother? I'm her classmate and friend Homura."_

_"Ah...yes she's here. Are you planning to speak to her? She had just finished her homework." _

_"Yes please, ma'am. I wanted to see if I can pay her a visit tonight..." _

_"It's still in the evening...sure thing! Let me get Madoka on the line first..."_

A few minutes later...

_"Homura-chan? Is that you?" _a familiar voice of delight was music to Homura's ears.

_"Yes...yes, it's me..."_

_"You sound like you're crying...are you alright?"_

_"N...No...I'm just...I'm just kinda need someone to talk to now. If you want, can we meet over by for a sleepover? It's Friday and I just want to have fun with you for a while..." _

_"It's sorta sudden but, hey, why not? I have just finished my homework! But are you okay still? You sounded like..."_

_"I'm alright, Madoka...I just want to make most of tonight count...So, in a few minutes, ya?"_

_"It's a promise!" _

That was when it hit Homura like a bus going downhill at over three-hundred miles per hour - _**she was experiencing what Madoka was experiencing**_ _**all along, right before she became Godoka...**_

Madoka made most of her time on Earth count, even with the face of Death constantly staring at her...

Cheesy as it might sound, Madoka lived her life to the best of her abilities; being kind towards her friends, to everyone she met, and even having no ill will towards anyone in general.

Madoka was happy; she lived the life that she really wanted to despite all the challenges piled against her as if it was nobody's business. Each day for her...was a gift and not a given right.

Heck she even had the blessing of falling in love with Homura herself...

Even happier was that Madoka finally did something within her power to make her life something worth fighting for - preventing magical girls from all timelines from becoming witches - by becoming the Embodiment of Hope.

As Homura went down the stairs, she heard a commercial - a teaser trailer for a game...

_**"He exists from the beginning..."**_

_**"He exists...at the end of all things..."**_

_**"He walked with our Gods..."**_

_**"And shaped...our deepest beliefs."**_

Death and War...that is why.

Death gave Madoka's life meaning...

The war against witches gave Madoka's lives meaning; War.

When Death and War stared at Madoka's face, she decided to face it by becoming Godoka.

Why? Because she made everyday count, simple as that.

She had lived the best of her life; her kindness had made many friends, had a loving family; fell in love with a black hair girl; had fought the good fight against Walpurgis, and finally freed herself from despair.

She lived a life...without regrets.

Viewing the title for the upcoming game on the television screen, it said 'Death Lives'.

"Death...Death lives...ha...hahaha...hahahaha...hahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahaha!" Homura lay on the floor, laughed, and cried at the same time, while ironically understanding the beauty behind the paradoxical statement.

Death lives...indeed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The evening surroundings remained shaded orange, which brought confusion towards Nagisa.

"Strange...I thought it was seven 'o clock hours ago." Nagisa wondered.

"Homucifer had the ability to change the perception of time; people will still think that it's six 'o clock and she can alter people's mind to readjust their clocks once more. But that's strange...why?" Kyubey wondered.

"Good question..." Sayaka wondered.

Death stared into the direction of the setting sun, just ahead of a leaning tower that held the second-to-last fragment; the tower that Kyubey knew it as the Towers of the Vulgar.

_"I wonder what Homucifer is doing now..."_ Death frowned.

"Let's go...time's a wastin." War remarked.

_**Back at Madoka's house...**_

"Good evening, Homura-chan! So glad you could come by!" Madoka chirped as she greeted and embraced her friend by the door.

Homura wore her trademark glasses with black rims, grey uniform with black collars, long silver sleeves, and a simper upon her face.

"Hey, Madoka...So, are you thinking of something to do this evening?"

"Eh? Homura...I wonder why are you that cheerful today?" Madoka wondered.

"Something's on my face?" Homura blushed.

Madoka smiled brightly, "No, not really...Just noticed that you are kinda cheerful today! I'm glad!"

"Well, we might as well make most of today count, right?" Homura chuckled. "C'mon! Let's see what we can do for today now that we are free!"

"I have learned how to make sakura-mochi! Do you wanna join in?" Madoka chirped.

"S...Sure, why not?" Homura gave a sheepish laugh.

_**(Scene change - the battle against Badmouther and Obstinance in the tower's mid level hall room.)**_

"So...you lots can think that you can defeat nothingness itself. A bunch of fools you are!" Badmouther snarled.

"Let's not spare any introduction, shall we? Chances are, you have a one-hundred percent chance of getting smacked up in the face!" Death taunted.

"Really now? Well then...spare no introductions you cocksuckers!" Badmouther vulgarly transformed into a purple-sleeved singer with long black hair, a scared right eye, a slightly baggy left eye, a petite mouth, and a dress that was crafted by the black blobs of Void alone.

"I will bomb you all with my words of spite! For my name...is of insults - Lrasd!" the Void-possessed familiar of Bad-mouthing screeched. (Lrasd is Enochian for Dispose of.)

The hall rumbled forth as Earth towers and the walls began unleashing multiple light bulbs, wooden stakes, chairs, and several wooden stakes.

"What in all of god's name..." Sayaka frowned.

Right behind Lrasd, a cloaked warrior with multi-layered scaled armor, a two horn skeleton helmet, and an electrical aura landed above him.

"Dodpal...show no mercy!" Lrasd shot out. " (Dodpal is Enochian for Vex.)

"Why don't we make this quick!" Death grunted as he summoned many Shinai Swords around him and transformed into the Reaper Form.

War transformed into Chaos Form, took out his Chaos Bow, which grew in size to fit his palms, and unleashed several projectiles of Neo-Chaoseater to start the assault.

_**(Scene change - Madoka's House)**_

"I need some more eggs! I don't think there's gonna be enough!" Madoka called out.

"Sure thing! How many more do you need?" Homura replied.

"I need just two!"

"Alright! I am com...KYAAAHH!" Homura accidentally tripped over a rug just in front of the fridge.

"Homura-chan! Are you alright? Are you okay? Dear me no..." Madoka rushed over to Homura, who was caked in egg whites and egg yolks.

"I'm okay...being through much worse." Homura rubbed her nose. Madoka heaved a sigh of relief, but soon burst into laughter as the sight of an egg white and yolk smeared over her face.

Looking over at the kitchen mirror, Homura thought that her silly appearance was funny. A bout of laughter soon tided over her as she laughed along; enjoying the precious time both shared.

"Coming up with the flour!" Madoka carried a pack of cornflour.

"Careful, those thing can burst out of not torn properly!" Homura shot out.

"I don't think anything will go wrong with you around! C'mon!" Madoka simpered. "Aie!"

Madoka's excitement, however, was a bit too much. Both Homura and Madoka soon found themselves caked in flour; the force to open up the corn flour packet caused it to burst and caked them both.

Both of them looked at each other, stifled their giggle, and eventually burst into laughter once again.

"Homura-chan, you looked like a snowman!"

"R...Rubbish...you looked more like a snowman to me!"

It was silly fun, but Homura knew that she was enjoying it somehow. It was strangely, far better compared to her usual underhanded means of having to seal Madoka's powers and restrain her.

No, not just enjoying it...she was loving every minute of it.

Homura could not even muster up her trademark creepy smile, but instead returned her once gentle smile she used whenever Madoka did something to cheer her up; be it hug, doing some funny stuffs, or just plain-old 'being with the pink hair girl'.

Maybe...maybe she could enjoy that peace...

The suffering will be over soon, she thought.

Just hang in there...

_**(Back to the battle against Lrasd and Dodpal.)**_

"I never thought the phrase, 'If words could kill' could come true! They sure shoot fast!" Sayaka panted after she dodged past a few f-bombs that literally became rockets and beams that shot towards the team.

"Heard worse; words are just like bullets. You care for those words and let 'em hit you, or you just don't give a damn and go for the real deal - Lrasd and Dodpal!" Reaper Form Death managed to fly past the multiple earth towers that the Familiar of Obstinance unleashed, sliced past a few that homed in together in a drill-like attack, and attacked the surprised Familiar with a huge stab on its guts, a smash on the floor, a huge upper cut, multiple strong pinwheel, cross slash, and sweeping slashes combo.

The Shinai Swords soon rained upon Dodpal, but the Familiar managed to counter it by encasing himself in a huge dark crystal wall with Void Tendrils wrapping around it.

Noticing four orbs surrounding the crystals, Death summoned forth more purple and pale green Shinai Sword to attack. The Four Orbs shoots out tall lasers that quickly cleaved straight down like a light sabre cleave, with four huge energy globes that compliment the attack in an attempt to prevent Death from dodging effectively despite flying.

Chaos Form War took out his Chaos Bow once more and fired off numerous copies of Neo-Chaoseaters towards the energy balls that were weaving towards Reaper Form Death. The speed of the Neo-Chaoseaters managed to push the energy balls away and as the Red Rider fired a small Hellfire Rocket towards Lrasd, the Singer of Badmouthing managed to dissipate the attack easily.

However, the familiar was soon struck by bouts of Neo-Chaoseaters missiles; the copies of Neo-Chaoseaters changed their trajectories after the Hellfire Rocket that was aimed towards her was destroyed.

With Death's Shinai Sword blasting down the four orbs lasers, Dodpal was sent to his knees; the four orbs were connected to the crystals that encased him.

"NOW!" Sayaka shot out as the team decided to launch a full-out offensive over Dodpal; the bad-mouth arsehole can wait.

All Dodpal could see was a full-fledges, skull cracking punch from Chaos Form War's mighty fists.

_**(Scenery change)**_

_*BONK!*_

Both Madoka and Homura took out the rolling pins from the cooking cupboard and started rolling up the dough needed for the mochis.

"Alright, pound that flour good!" Madoka encouraged.

Bouts of flours began dispersing through the air as they continued the mochi-making by pounding the glutinous rice with kine in an usu.

"Ack! Hahaha...my face all in flour!" Homura chuckled. As she looked at Madoka's flour-coated face, both of them could feel a sense of warmth rising up within them as they started laughing.

For the first time since becoming Homucifer, Homura could feel a bout of warmth welling inside her.

Her nerves tingled with genuine warmth that she cannot describe, but could feel with every inch of her heart and with each passing minute.

That such a simple thing like paying a friend a visit, doing things that a person would normally dismissed as 'childish', 'moe', or just plain 'outdated' and 'lame', would all be gone when one person treated each day like a gift instead of a given right.

To think Death and War would actually give rise to such a meaning of enjoying life where it matters and fighting for hope; that both elements are a part of nature - a law that Homucifer herself could never rewrite.

With each passing minute, Homura could understand, gradually, how Madoka was experiencing before her ascension as Godoka.

Indescribable? Yes...

Does that make the feeling invalid? No.

_"So...So that was what Madoka had always been feeling near the day she ascended herself as Godoka...A feeling of living a life without regrets because of the love she made every minute of her life count despite the crap she had to pull through...I cannot describe it, yet it's so true."_

The genuine warmth creeping up inside Homura's chest caused her eyes to brim with tears; Madoka's eyes widened in shock, unsurprisingly.

"H...Homura-chan! Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Madoka shot out in concern.

Homura then faced the pink hair girl and wrapped her arms around the latter in a heart-warming embrace; tears streaming down upon Homura's face as she gave a genuine smile.

Homura could feel her connections with the Familiars of Mourning - familiars of self-loathing that she created as a result of her dissatisfaction with her own creation - slowly seeping away.

Yet, she did not care...

"Thank you...Madoka. I'm just glad that I get to spent time with you; every minute, every second of it..."

"Awww...Homura-chan. Don't cry now...I'm glad I got to spent time with you too..." the pink hair girl gave a gentle smile. "Though it's a bit sudden that you declare that to me, I'm glad that I'm important to you..."

Madoka took a handkerchief from the baking table and helped wipe the tears off Homura's face.

"There you go...easy there!" Madoka chirped, then wrapped her arms around Homura's waist to return the embrace.

"Why don't we do it together? I bet it will taste better, ya?" Madoka simpered.

"Y...Yes!" Homura beamed.

The black hair girl could feel the soft, touch of warmth of Madoka's hands radiating through her skin with every moment; the smile crept across her face.

Madoka held Homura's hands and said, "Ready?"

"Mm!" Homura nodded.

The mallet descended upon the pounded glutinous rice batter.

_**(Scene change)**_

_*CRASH!*_

Reaper Form Death hammered his Harvestor upon Dodpal's body and shattered its armor to pieces. The smash's impact rippled through its muscles, shredded through its sinews, bones, skull, and even created a huge crater on the cold, hard floor.

Chaos Form War charged on forth as he unleashed sweeping slashes to destroy the fast approaching badmouthed projectiles, unleashed a powerful heat wave that caused Lrasd to lose balance. The balrog sliced Lrasd with sweeping slashes and overhead sword smashes that sliced through every sinews, muscles, vessels, bones, and nerves; the Neo-Chaoseater's hot blade body ignited Lrasd's Void-possessed body.

Thrown towards a corner and shot with another Hydro Balisong attack from Sayaka and Bubble Storm from Bebe, Lrasd unleashed a strong shockwave that shattered the towers' windows and eroded several holding pillars that kept the mid-level hall upright.

"You know clearly that you are nothing but a monster! Don't forget what Kyousuke's insults you became the witch known as Oktavia!" Lrasd attacked the crew with another blast at the microphone. "I knew it, because I am part of Homucifer, though I now belong to the Void!"

_"So...Sayaka did become a negative entity called Oktavia before her reunion with Madoka as the Embodiment of Justice. She did mention having gotten over her depression after seeing that Kyousuke's dream of playing the violin come true..." _Death frowned.

Sayaka managed to dodge past some words and managed to mitigate the rest of the missiles by swirling a bunch of swords into a huge Boomerang Shield.

Charred and bruised, Sayaka still held her ground and stood up bravely with a grin etched upon her face?

"Yeah? And what does that make? How many times must I tell you lot that what had happened, had already happened! Yeah, maybe I'm a little bummed inside, but I'm not going to let them words screw me over! As long as Kyousuke is happy with achieving his dream of being able to play her violin, I am more than happy to let him go!" Sayaka then launched a comet kick straight past the barrage of sound waves that Lrasd blasted, used her hands as rocket propellers to brave the rain, focused all her arcane magic towards her right feet, materialised five cutlasses into one huge blade, impaled the surprised Familiar of Badmouthing in the chest, and unleashed a huge burst of aquatic blast upon its body.

Nagisa exclaimed, "That's strange, but I can feel Homucifer's influence on them fading away!"

She was right; smokes of black haze slowly left Lrasd and Dodpar's body as they somehow slowly lost their contact with Homucifer.

"No...impossible! How is Homucifer's influence not strong anymore? Has something positive happened? Blasphemy!" Lrasd shot back.

Even the approaching Menhir towers did not pose much of a problem towards Bebe and her Sebastian as they barged through it with no problem.

"Blasphemy? Yeah, right! Shouldn't we use actions to overcome stuffs instead of using just words to play mind games with us, huh? It's pointless for you; every one of us here have gone through stuffs at some point or another, but we make something happen instead of waiting for things to come for us!" Sayaka shot back.

"What do you know about War and Death? You know jack about them!" Lrasd shot back.

Sayaka deflected the shockwaves that Lrasd attempted to send out.

"So? Even if I don't know much about their pasts, at least I know that they mean every word they say! They are the Four Horsemen, and everyone who has heard of them knows that they have a code of honor! That's how well-known they are throughout dimensions, even if they exists as legends alone! I know that I can trust them and so far, they are doing their jobs well just like I do! Both of us are determined to bring the Balance back, and you will be doing nothing to impede us!" Sayaka screamed.

"Through War and Death's confidence of doing things, I come to know that I have control over my own life! I am Sayaka, the Embodiment of Justice, and not some puppet tied by some past that I have already let go since EVER!"

A torrential burst of blue aura surrounded her as the hall's floor began to crack and erode at the same time.

Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War's eyes widened.

"That human...it seemed that some part of Sayaka's restrained powers is returning as Homucifer's influence on the familiar is weakening..." War frowned.

Sayaka than did something that widened the Horsemen's eyes for a second - she stabbed herself with her cutlasses.

"As long as Kyousuke is happy, I will be happy! I am restrained by Homucifer's magic, no more! Now the monster I once used to be...is under my command; a part of me where I can use for the realm of good! ARISE BY MY HAND, OKTAVIA VON SECKENDORFF!"

A monstrous, immense mermaid wearing heavy knight armor and wielding a huge cutlass appeared right behind the pool of blood that bled out of her. Her helmet was reminiscent of an old deep diving helmet and she wore a torn and ragged cape felled with black diamond patterns. Her collar resembled a dark blue heart with black diamond patterns.

"A human...summoning this monster while overcoming her past." Warlooked on and gave a confident grunt. "Now this is another reason to respect Humanity - Resilience..."

"Sayaka!" Death shot out.

Sayaka shortly received a bottle of green health potion that Death always kept in case of emergency. Upon drinking it, her stab wounds healed almost instantly.

"Now you gave us one more reason to respect Humanity. Your manifestation of Oktavia under your command has proved that you do not allow the monster to control you...now you control the monster!" Reaper Form Death nodded.

"To be honest...I never thought that the day would come where I would free myself from Homucifer's restrains. Guess her powers ain't dependent solely on her powers, but on my will..." Sayaka grinned. "But enough chit-chat, yeah? We still have those two idiots to settle!" Sayaka grinned.

"No...impossible...my words! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SONS OF DAMNATION!"

Lrasd and Dodpar unleashed blood spikes and blood missiles filled with swear words - a sign of desperation.

Oktavia manifested multiple giant wheels that successfully crushed through the barrages of blood spikes while she crushed any remaining blood missiles by unleashing a huge aqua slash that tided over the missiles and drowned them.

Lrasd and Dodpar shivered.

"Scared out of your wits ain't we? Let's finish this!" Reaper Form Death declared.

The team piled on their attacks upon on the helpless familiars with the screams of agony echoing throughout the towers.

_**(Scene change - Madoka's House)**_

"Ahahahaha! There's so much flour upon your face!" Madoka chuckled.

"You too, Madoka..." Homura gave a soft chuckle.

"C'mon, let's put those mochas in the oven before they go bad!" Madoka shot out excitedly as she grabbed Homura's left hand.

"Hey, wait up!" Homura replied in surprise.

After washing up their face...

"The simple things in life, eh? I never knew these small things that we have done could mean so much to me, not until now." Homura simpered as she sat on a resting couch by the living room.

"You do think so too?" Madoka simpered along; both Homura and Madoka were tying up ribbons for fun.

"Yeah...it's like chatting up with you. I normally don't find chatting up with people who interesting; I don't usually go out with people or with crowds because I thought they are a noisy bunch. But I guess...I guess they are just trying to enjoy life the best they can, right?" Homura replied.

"Mom told me that this world is dark out there...but it doesn't mean that we can't make every moment in our life count! I have my friends, my parents, my brother, and most importantly, I have you as my best friend...and I don't want to be taking every day for granted too! Who knows what lives are in store for us?" Madoka simpered.

"Just by seeing your smile, Madoka, your genuine smile...it's more than enough to make my day." Homura chuckled. "Yeah...You see this pink ribbon that I tied up? I guess it suits you to a T!"

The pink ribbon was puffy and slightly wrinkled with two long tails waving out.

"That's cute..." Madoka's eyes became dreamy. "Waah...Thanks, Homura! Here, let me give you one too!" Madoka beamed as she gave Homura a magenta ribbon; just as similar as the one upon tied up on Homucifer's head.

"Thanks...Madoka." Homura simpered.

That's right...

Every minute of their conversation, every second they take crafting something precious, Homura herself seemed to treasure it more and more.

What seemed to be just a casual pastime became a lesson in treasuring the littlest things...

Be it Madoka's smile, her embrace, her touch, the conversations with her, and the ribbon she gave Homura...

It lifted Homura's spirit; Madoka was doing so well and so nicely.

But Homura knew that whatever it was...

It ends tonight...

She would give the best she could to entertain Madoka...

"I guess the Mochi is done...Why don't we have a taste of our creation then?" Homura gave a small smile.

"Right!" Madoka nodded.

_Minutes later..._

"Aahhnn..." Emulating real-life couples, Madoka playfully fed Homura with a spoon of sliced mochi.

"Mmmmm..." Homura's cheeks blushed slightly as she appreciated their homemade snack. The warmth started welling up her heart as the despair that once made up her heart was temporary repressed.

"Hooomura..." Madoka's eyes became dreamy as she cutely beckoned Homura to give her some mochi.

Homura blushed intensely as she embraced Madoka once more.

"Madoka...why are you so cute?" Homura chirped.

"Maybe because I am? Hehe..." Madoka beamed as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Homura stared at the Madoka's cute face and gave a soft sigh.

_"Madoka...thank you..."_

_**(Scene change - Tower's rooftop)**_

With Homucifer's influence on the familiar dropping, the possessed guardians of the second-to-last fragment - Lazybones and Dunce - were off no match for the team; especially when Sayaka had just regained Oktavia and assisted Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death by setting up massive combo slashes attack so fast, that the familiars' stupidity could not react in time despite the Void's best efforts in buffing them up.

Chaos Form War plunged the Neo-Choaseater in the ground, while Death rained forth Shinai Swords upon the damaged tower and powered down from his Reaper Form. The huge arcane explosion brought forth by the excessive energy displacement while powering down from Reaper Form, combined with Oktavia's cutlasses slash, Bebe's Bubble Storm, Sayaka's Hydro Balisong, and Chaos Form War's Neo Blade Geyser crumbled the last foundation that held the leaning tower.

The resulting demolition killed off the unintelligent familiar's ultimate form, while the team managed to land on safe ground without any form of fall damage. Death managed to hover via Reaper Form, War cushioned his fall with Chaos Form, Oktavia managed to catch Sayaka, Bebe, and Kyubey in time.

"Well...that was anti-climatic..." Death shrugged.

"Dunce and Lazybones; I ain't surprised. At least Lrasd and Dodpar gave us some challenge." War grunted.

As the second-to-last fragment landed on War's left prosthetic gauntlet, the riders could hear Godoka encouragement of 'Thank you...' ringing inside their mind. War gave the fragment to Kyubey shortly after and the cat-like creature quickly moved away to polish the fragment with her fur, leaving the team behind to discuss about the upcoming last fragment.

"Well, Godoka's influence is certainly returning soon enough..." Death grunted.

"Yeah...last fragment...and afterwards...Damn, it's such a short journey now I come to think about it." Sayaka sighed wistfully.

"Why?" Death wondered.

"I mean, once the seventh fragment reunites with the other six, Godoka will instantly be revived. Once that happened, well, that Voids will be gone and that's it...the journey's over." Sayaka sighed.

"Something tells me that you will miss us." Death wondered.

"Yeah...I confess. I mean, getting to see the Horsemen up close and having you both help me rediscover myself in a world where I thought that no one would trust me...I am truly grateful." Sayaka simpered. "Besides...even before I got to meet the both of you face to face, your names alone made me understand life better. I mean, fighting for my own beliefs, my happiness, seeing my friends and loved ones happy that they finally achieved their dreams, and knowing that my wish of seeing Kyousuke playing the violin to a mass crowd can make a positive difference in the name of happiness, I can let go of my past and look forward to a better future without regrets."

"Well, seeing you displaying Resilience at a crucial time has made us respect Humanity even more. Though we still are confused about why you are grateful to us when most of Angels and Demons feared us, but hey...I guess opinions, yes?" Death chuckled.

"In such a short time, I too have learned that Death and War need not be that fearful after all. You both are like big brothers to me; I feel very safe when I am with you, because you are willing to respect Humanity for the good they are..." Nagisa chirped. "Like cheese, you both give me these warm and fuzy feelings of safety I cannot describe!"

War grunted. "Guess the angels have a lot more to learn about Humanity, huh?"

"I guess Humanity can learn a whole lot more about life and hope through the both of you..." Sayaka simpered.

"How?" Death and War wondered.

Sayaka grinned, "Well, we will just have to get the seventh fragment and find out, yes?"

"But ..." Nagisa replied in worry as her eyes gazed over to the white cat creature as she was busy cleaning up the fragment with her fur.

"Again, believe us..." War nodded.

"Like what Godoka said, except in a different context, all in due time..." Death snickered. "Trust us...we know more than enough manipulative bastards to make our own decisions about who is lying and who is telling the truth."

_**(Scene change - Madoka's House)**_

"Are you kids having fun there?" Mrs Kaname came in to check on both Homura and Madoka, who were playing pretend pillow fight after dinner.

"It was great ma'am!" Homura smiled brightly; she ain't lying.

She was no longer hiding her feeling , nor was she even feeling bouts of despair.

She was feeling joy...

Joy that she got to enjoy doing childish things with Madoka...

Joy that she got to spent every second, every minute, and every hour with Madoka and her parents.

Joy that today could be the day where the Void would meet its timely demise and she too...would finally have the peace that she so desire.

Eternal rest with Madoka...as Godoka.

_Yes...just hang in there, Madoka._

_Death...War...you had better bring in the goods; i will never forgive you if you don't!_


	15. Diaries of a Goddess of Hope!

_**Chapter 14: Diaries of a Goddess of Hope!**_

_**(The Etz haChayim is the Hebrew pronunciation of The Tree of Life.)**_

The team could see an enormous withered tree looming about across the horizon. The Voids wrapped around the tree's bark in a vein-like manner, choking the life out of the charred branches. What was once life among the lively leaves, were now replaced by bareness, boarding upon corruption. A sense of dread, despair, and doom loomed across the skies, but some light managed to seep out through the gaps the clouds made; a sense of Hope.

"This is it...the Etz haChayim..." Sayaka frowned.

"The Tree of Life; so there's a Tree of Life in your world as well?" Death followed.

"It is normally unseen by most; Godoka herself doesn't want to be seen and therefore was one with the Law of Cycle - or Heaven - as you might call. However, there would be moments where Nagisa and I have to assist the magical girls in dealing with more powerful Wraiths. Godoka created the Tree of Life and Connections that linked both the Law of Cycles and Earth together - the Etz haChayim - so that travelling to Earth and back to the Cycle is easier." Sayaka sighed.

"Ever since Homucifer took over, she had one of the seven fragments be placed in here." Nagisa followed.

"How are we able to see it?" Death wondered.

"Godoka's absence caused the tree's appearance to be permanent, making it an easy target for the Voids. It needs to be taken down quickly, or else the Law of Cycles will be torn apart and..." Sayaka shook her head.

"It's sad...Madoka-chan's home is...is wrecked by the Voids." Nagisa shivered.

"Seems to me that the Voids are the ones controlling the Tree, and not Homucifer's Familiar anymore." War frowned.

"Why?" Kyubey wondered.

"Homucifer's influence on the familiars of self-loathing is fading. Without the strength to sustain the connections between Homucifer and the familiars themselves, they cannot fight back against the Voids with their full powers. The familiars will be possessed by the Voids as a result, and combining their Void Powers and the Familiars' powers all in one." Death frowned.

"No need to say what our next plan is..." War nodded.

"Let's go then!" Sayaka shot out. "Our final piece!"

_**Upon the Etz haChayim...**_

While slicing through the Void monsters inside the tree hollow hallway, Death and War managed to come across several documents that were scattered across the first ten levels.

Upon piecing it, Death and War could read the documents presented to them by their hands; they were all accounts written by Godoka herself...

_**Diary Entry Group 1 - 10**_

_I have finally made my wish...the wish of allowing every magical girl - past, present, and future - to be free from the despair they have, as I will take away their despair and free them from the burden they once had._

_Prior to making my wish, I always felt useless because I constantly see my innocent people die in front of my very eyes while they are fighting against witches. I always wanted to wish for something selfless and yet I do not seem to have the power to do it..._

_Kyubey...had wanted to collect energy to prevent their kind - the Incubators -from extinction; she did that by tricking every girl that she met into becoming magical girls. When Magical Girls run out of energy on their Soul Gems, they will inevitably turn into witches, which allowed Kyubey and the Incubators to absorb their transformation energy._

_Seeing my friends dying in front of my eyes - Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, and other of my female friends who sacrificed their lives while fighting against the witches and Walpurgis Night's minions - I always wished that I could do something to cure them of the despair they are suffering. _

_Humans and we - the magical girls - in general have always been fighting for our beliefs, for our lives; to give meaning to them._

_My mother told me that I had a gift...a gift that could light up a people's day despite my many supposed 'flaws'._

_My kindness..._

_I always wondered why. I mean, sure...I brought smiles to their faces, but I always thought what the point is when I cannot help the magical girls who have been doomed to become witches since the beginning. _

_I wondered why, that is, until I saw the history of the magical girls from every timeline that Kyubey showed me. The constant fate of them suffering despair every time their Soul Gem runs out of energy disheartened me and a pain inside my heart that I cannot even describe. _

_That's when I realised that I have the power to make a difference; Homura reset the timeline to create a parallel universe centered around me each time she failed to save me, which causes my karma of kindness to accumulate to such an exponential degree never seen before._

_I know I had to take a risk..._

_I finally came to one - I will recreate the world and let the magical girls escape the fate of being turned into witches towards the end of their lifetime._

_But doing so requires a price..._

_My life..._

"So this is Madoka's first entry group, huh?" Death frowned.

"Are you mumbling to yourselves about something? I saw you flipping through mid-air like some mime!" Kyubey shot out.

"Huh? Can't you see it?" Sayaka wondered.

"See what? I can't see a thing! We're wasting time!" Kyubey replied.

Death stopped Sayaka before the latter could rebutt.

"Sayaka," Death whispered. "I guess it had to do with preventing the Incubators from seeing those diary entries."

Sayaka's mind clicked. "Oh yes...the Incubators are Madoka's enemy and Humanity in general and so created a magic barrier to prevent them from seeing it..."

_"So Madoka is indeed, to an extent, fearful of War and I...or at least the concept of Conflict and the End of Life in general. But why is she willing to accept us in the end?" _Death wondered.

_**Etz haChayim Level 11 - 20**_

As the team managed to plough through the Void Golems and Void Wolves with no problem, both Death and War collected more scattered diary entries - ten of them - to form the second tome.

_**Diary Entry Group 11-20**_

_To do that selfless wish, I have to sacrifice my life..._

_My friends...my parents...my brother...my classmates...they will all forget me if I remake the world in a selfless wish to rid the world of the magical girls' terrible fate._

_For the first time...I am staring Death directly in my face..._

_To make things worse, there is not much time left; Walpurgis Night is on the horizon, tearing lives apart with both hands..._

_I will certainly miss my family, my friends, and everyone that meant a lot to me...but I know what I have to do._

_I want to make a selfless wish...that's why I am willing to take it._

_If my death can make every magical girl in existence escape the dreaded fate of becoming a witch, then I am willing to make that sacrifice._

_Not everyone will have to suffer in despair and seeing their smiles always bring a sense of warmth to my heart; for I only wish them goodwill and no harm towards them._

_I will become the Embodiment of Hope...and free Humanity from the depths of Despair!_

_**Etz haChayim Level 21 - 30**_

_**Diary Entry Group 21 - 30**_

_Strange, isn't it?_

_When the end of my life - the hour of Walpurgis Night - comes close, I seemed to be embracing Death with both hands..._

_In the past, whenever I see someone die, I always wished that there might be some ways to bring him or her back to life._

_The feeling of not living on Earth anymore, it must have felt dreadful, right? The feeling of grief and sorrow, it must be painful, right?_

_But then it all seemed clear to me now..._

_Death is a natural part of life; every one of us will have to die one day, no doubt about that..._

_My mother told me that we will all have to die one day...the Reaper will come to us one day, the Scythe by his hands and swiftly taking our souls away..._

_Life is unpredictable...always have and always will - one moment a cat will be frolicking around the road, the next moment she's dead..._

_Unpredictable life might be, it is the decisions that we make in life that will determine if our life is a life worth living without any regrets._

_Death..._

_Death is not something to be afraid of, but it's something to be respected..._

_Yes, it's scary, but they give our life meaning; they shaped our deepest beliefs as we fight for that belief to come alive - a war that we hope that we will win._

_We can either sit down or mope about, or stand up and face life and its perils with a smile on our faces._

_Mother had always told me...'Each day is a gift and not a given right.'_

_She's right..._

_I have lived a life worth living...throughout the years that I have grown up, I have been blessed with a happy family, a healthy and peppy brother, friends that are willing to be by my side in times of need, and Homura - a girl whom I have fallen in love with. I have been blessed with a kind heart, a spirit that loves to give and a willingness to make friends despite my initial shyness._

_With special mention to Homura, she had been the girl I have talked to the most and I have spent meaningful time with; as if I have seen her multiple times. The warm feeling upon the chest as Homura showed just how important I am to her and everyone is a sign that I have lived a life worth living for. _

_I want to repay them; to return the favor that I have saved for all this years even if it means not being recognised for the deeds I have done._

_I have heard that what comes War, comes Death..._

_Every day is always a fight to stay alive; a fight to see if we can make every day count; a fight to see if we can make someone happy; a fight to see if we can at least have some meaning on our lives..._

_If that's the case, then War and Death...thank you._

_Though you both might be a concept...I understood why both of you exist..._

_Both of you are not evil, though many fear you._

_Both of you are the Sacred Darkness that balances the Light in this world..._

_You two give life meaning..._

_You both shaped humans' deepest beliefs.._

_You both allowed them to enjoy life to the fullest..._

_Both of you give them a reason to fight for their dreams; for their beliefs, and for their loved ones._

_When they are in pain that no amount of medicine can cure them...you bring them relief and eternal rest..._

_There will be people who might be living their lives in despair, but that is when I will come in._

_You who are the concept of a Life's End and the concept of Conflicts, I will help you..._

_I will make their lives a life worth living for, so that when you come to claim their souls, they will be able to live a life worth living for..._

_No, I'm not condoning suicide..._

_You will instead make them happy, as their pain, at the right time, will be eased without regret._

_I will be the Hope that will lighten their pain when they are at their lives' end..._

_And you will be the Riders that will provide salvation to the pain that they have suffered throughout their lifetime._

_Both of you will give them Hope just as I did..._

_That is why you both exists, am I right?_

_I am about to die, but Hope fills me up as I know that I have lived a life worth living for._

_War brings conflict, but they are what defines us, our values, and what we stood for - our beliefs, dreams, truth, honor, and ideals._

_Death brings Hope to all that is good..._

_And they both bring fear to those who are evil..._

_Thank you...Death and War..._

"..." Death stood silent as he read the diary entries silently, his head down as he pondered about Madoka's perception of Death...

The Pale Rider knew that Godoka was not only addressing him in general, Godoka was also addressing a status - the End of Life itself.

Death finally understood why Madoka accepted him with both hands...

He himself brought meaning to life...

Without him, Life would then have no meaning at all, and life would definitely not be worth living for.

Death gave humans a choice in life to how they should pursue their dreams; their careers; the friends they want; the lessons they learned; the life that they want to live, and who to fall in love with...

Death too, brought forth salvation to those who might be suffering from terminal illness, or injuries that might deem irreversible.

When he heard that a swift end upon a suffering living thing would be blessing enough, that meant that he would bring release from the tormenting pain they had ever so suffered.

In other words...Hope.

Death brings Hope...

As for his brother, War might bring Conflict and Chaos, but it was usually those moments that defined Humanity.

When Humans fought against Demons back in the True Armageddon, was that not war as well? Of course it was!

And what happened? The war against demons in the True Armageddon brought out the best in them...

Medics given, foods were supplied, friendships were forged, alliances were formed, acquaintances became best friends, and even friends became lovers...

All of Humanity banded for one cause - to prove the White City that they could rebuilt Earth and live on their own.

Besides, wars need not be about bloodshed and fighting all around.

It can also be something simple like earning money, getting a job, getting a license, getting food, earning a living, making ends meet, taking care of children, or even doing the things he or she loved.

The small 'wars' that defined human lives - the challenges they faced. That was what gave their lives meaning too; they were also wars, no matter how un-severe they were compared to the bloodshed upon the battlefields.

Conflicts and challenges happened in life...but they always brought out the best in Man. When Man dies after fighting to stay alive for so long, he would know that it would be a life worth living.

Godoka was not afraid of them...

She _**respects **_them...

She _**loves **_them selflessly...

"Brother..." War placed his right hand on Death's left shoulder. The Pale Rider said nothing as he gave the Red Rider the Diary Entries, much to Kyubey's confusion.

After reading the entries, the Red Rider simpered and patted the Pale Rider's back.

"Isn't that why we respect Humanity in the first place?" War replied.

Death looked at the next wave of Golems and wolves charging in...

"War, let's show some serious business with them little critters...We have a goddess to save..." Death grunted in confidence.

"I will follow you into danger anyway..." War grinned.

Both Sayaka and Nagisa simpered; the two Riders did get it after all...

_**Etz haChayim Level 31 - 40**_

_**Final Diary Entry**_

_Homura...just hang in there._

_I know that you are suffering, but I can't just charge in right now._

_Kyubey wanted to use me in turning back the Magical Girl System back to its usual self - the system where each magical girl will suffer the fate of corruption into a witch by the end of her life._

_This cunning Incubator might have reasons to ensure his races' survival, but I will have to treat them as my enemy - they are hurting innocent being and I will not allow this to happen!_

_The girls themselves cannot suffer the old fate again!_

_I will also not allow you to turn into a witch too, Homura!_

_I know that you have wanted me, desperately, by your side..._

_Do you know how long I have anticipated in receiving you by my arms, waiting to embrace you with my warmth?_

_Lots..._

_I know that you have wanted me to be happy, so I am glad that you have allowed me the chance to make everyone happy._

_Together, Homura..._

_I love everyone, but most importantly, I love you too._

_Not as a friend...but as a lover too._

_I know I am not perfect, even I can become slightly selfish. _

_That's when I realise that even after making a selfless wish...I'm not perfect._

_No one is perfect, not even me._

_I wanted to have you by my side in private and tell you how much I love you..._

_However, I have to be selfless towards others as well, that is what I always wanted - my purpose in life._

_I am glad that I still mean a lot to you too..._

_I pondered to myself, and I finally know how to solve it..._

_Balance._

_In life, don't we strike a balance in doing what we love and doing what needs to be done?_

_Isn't that how some humans can live a happy life despite their problems? How, despite couples loving each other, can love others around him and her?_

_I know we can..._

_How, you might ask? Because I know you, just like how you know me._

_Why don't we look after the Law of Cycles together when Nagisa, Sayaka, and I succeeded in rescuing you?_

_As long as we are happy together and seeing our kind striving on with no regrets at all...I'm sure nothing matters, right?_

_I want to be with you, like two kind-hearted queens looking after a kingdom of peace and prosperity..._

_After all, if it was possible in the past, why couldn't apply it here?_

_As long as we strike a balance between loving each other and loving other people, it will not be a problem, right?_

_It will have challenges, yes, but isn't life full of them? Isn't that what makes our lives interesting? It is..._

_I am coming, Homura...I love you. Always have as a lover, and always will..._

_Homura...will you...marry me?_

As the last bodies of a giant Void Pursuer - void monsters that shaped like centaurs - crashed upon the cold, hard floor.

"So...our suspicion on Kyubey is true. Why are we not surprised?" War spoke; both Death and he were close to prevent Kyubey from eavesdropping.

"Mayhaps that is the way of the Incubators? I get the feeling that they should not even exist at all..." Death frowned.

"What else do you think that Godoka is doing?" War replied.

That was when Death and War's mind clicked.

The way the possessed Familiars had always stared at Kyubey upon their defeat.

The way Kyubey stared at them back in relief.

The way Kyubey clutched the fragments as if it were her babies.

"Wait...what if the Void...?" War frowned.

"My thoughts exactly..." Death nodded.

Both Death and War nodded, much to Kyubey, Sayaka, and Nagisa's confusion.

"So what did you find out?" Kyubey wondered.

"We find out that Godoka had always wanted to be with Homura all along. Despite her selfless wish and her ascension to the Personification of Hope, Godoka knew that she was not perfect and she don't mind it as long as she struck a balance between loving Homura and loving the rest of the world selflessly." Death replied.

"Up and down, left and right, black and white, life and death, darkness and light, others and self. What comes up, must come down...such is Balance's law - no one can change it, not even Godoka herself." Sayaka nodded.

That is why Godoka changed the system for Magical Girls to fight Wraiths - negative entities formed by human emotions - instead of Witches, who are Magical Girls consumed by despair." Nagisa simpered.

_"So Godoka changes the Magical Girl's law through destroying witches, but since there must be a darkness to balance the light, Godoka choose Human's negative emotions to be the darkness instead. Smart move..." _Death nodded.

"Godoka isn't perfect, but her determination, resilience, and kindness are all that we need to respect her and have our respect for Humanity grow as well." War replied.

"Thanks...Red Rider. We never expect our race to earn such respect from a high authority, much less two." Sayaka simpered.

"Do what you think is right, but never go against who you really are. Only you yourself know the answer to your own personality." War nodded.

Kyubey interrupted, "What else does the Diary said?"

"Nothing else..." War frowned.

"Really?" Kyubey tilted her head.

"Those are just declarations from a human turned goddess. What? Do you expect them bang on about on how they are going to indulge in each other and such?" Death crossed his arms in amusement.

"Nonononono! Eww...humans always think up of some crazy indulgence..." Kyubey shook her head.

"Maybe it's you that is the problem." War smirked.

"Pardon?" Kyubey wondered.

War calmly changed the subject, "We have to hurry; the Voids might be creeping up fast..."

"Oh yeah..." Kyubey frowned.

_**The entrance to the summit**_

"Well...this is it. Once we defeat the possessed familiars, it's goodbye once Godoka is restored." Sayaka extended her right hand. "There might not even have the time to say goodbye."

War and Death shook Sayaka's hands, while Nagisa hopped on and embraced both Horsemen.

"Let's go! For cheese!" Nagisa chirped.

"Well...we might as well get things done fast..." Kyubey rubbed her hands.

"Let's go...the final fragment!" Death kicked the door open.

The final fragment is at hand!


	16. The Final Fragment!

_**Chapter 15: The Final Fragment!**_

"Noromi ol loncho nenni noasmi..." said a giant horned monster with a skeleton face, huge muscles, flaming eyes, huge jaws, and an enormous ornate armor that had black voids tainting some parts of it. There were six crystals decorated upon his forehead, left hand, right hand, chest area, and both of his shoulders. ('So you all have come' in Enochian)

"Oh, oh, oh! They have arrived! Please, can me put the pain on them?" a rag-doll familiar with green tattered overall, a tattered wizard hat with a huge 'D' on its head, two big oval eyes, and a black void as its face shrieked.

"Really, Dunce? Are they? W...War and D...Death...so they come? Finally, we will settle the score that you have done to our brethrens. I, Fool, will circle you crazy!" a rag-doll familiar with long jaw, a slobbering tongue, many sharp teethes, a jester hat with jingling bells on its pointy ends, and tainted black blobs of Void upon its body, followed.

"So you lots are the ones consuming Godoka's home..." Sayaka drew out her cutlasses.

"You might all be strong getting thus far, but I, Fifalz, the Ultimate Form of Bias, will kill you good!" the giant demon roared. "Fifalz will crush you good with two of me partners, for we ARE THE STRONGEST AMONG ALL FAMILAIRS IN BRUTE STRENGTH!"

War drew out his Chaoseater.

"And the last of them...for someone called the Voids, you lacked the intelligence to choose who to possess; you chose poorly." War frowned.

"In the end, there is nothingness...TO ME, DUNCE AND FOOL!" Fifalz roared as the two familiars transformed into two large weapons.

Dunce transformed into a huge mace with spikes that attached upon Fifalz's left arm while Fool transformed into a huge blade with demonic engravings attached itself on Fifalz 's right arm.

"Well then...no need for introductions. You know how this goes..." Death told the team.

Sayaka and Nagisa nodded as the former summoned Oktavia once more.

"Oh...so you bring a huge monster to fight too! Fifalz will take pleasure in killing you first!" the giant demonic warrior of Bias attempted a huge cleave straight towards Oktavia.

However, Sayaka's summon managed to catch the giant blade by both palms just as the attack nearly approached her face.

"W...What?" Fifalz's eyes widened.

War noticed that the 'earrings' upon Fifalz's ears were hookable points and promptly launched a swift Abyssal Chain, and caught the huge hulk's right earring off guard.

Fifalz attempted to pull the chain off and War along with it, but Oktavia managed to grab Fool with both hands, pinned it down, and delivered a swift chop down the Familiar of Bias's elbow.

Imbuing the Abyssal Chain with Hellfire, War caused Fifalz to roar in pain and collapsed on the floor.

"FULL FORCE!" Sayaka screamed.

Death unleashed a barrage of Shinai Swords, Harvestor Revenge, Twin Humanities cross slashes, pinwheel slashes, sweeping slashes, and several powerful shockwaves through Fifalz's head using Slice of Death - Death's Possessed Armblades.

Sayaka followed up with a swift Whirling Dance slash, Hydro Balisong, intricate swords slashes, uppercuts, cross slashes, and ended off with a huge aquatic drill slash that slashed through the abomination's head.

Going all out, Nagisa transformed into Bebe, summoned a Sebastian, and commanded its multiple heads to distract Fifalz by unleashing multiple dark and light beams towards his armor, slowly cracking it up through sheer attrition.

Fifalz roared as he unleashed a huge shockwave to push them back. He then summoned several Void Generals on the ground in which the team were standing on.

"Now let's see how you deal with Fifalz, and my guardz!" he bellowed as he rapidly punched his left and right fists on the ground and unleashing a huge shockwave that both War and Death managed to deflect with shockwaves on their own. Multiple magma towers then erupted from the punches' impact zone and streamed towards Sayaka and Bebe.

Oktavia summoned two giant wheels to protect Sayaka, while Bebe quickly dodged it thanks to her small stature contributing to her great jump height.

"Now...IT'S FIFALZ'S TIME TO HAVE FUN!"

While slashing their ways through the summoned Void Generals, however, Fifalz charged up energy through his spiked mace, slammed it down on the far right side of the battlefield, and dragged it across in a giant sweep.

Catching on to Fifalz's taunt, Sayaka managed to double jump her way out of the tall mace attack while hugging Bebe by both hands.

"Ready, War?"

"Like the good old times!"

Both War and Death frowned and spread his arms out wide. The mace smashed the Red Rider towards the left side of the battlefield, but the Red Rider managed to catch the mace with both hands and grounded his feet on the floor. Sayaka, Bebe, and Kyubey held their breaths, but Death and War smirked and were confident.

A huge burst of magma and darkness raved through Fifalz's left hand as War roared and transformed into Chaos Form, while Death transformed into Reaper Form. With the Familiar stunned, the giant balrog beast of destruction grabbed Fifalz's left hand and mace, pinned it down similar to how a man winning a wrestling match should, plunged the giant Neo-Chaoseater on Fifalz's left wrist, and unleashed a huge Blade Geyser. The Neo-Chaoseater's crystals erupted from the ground and sliced through the crystals, bringing immense amount of wear and tear upon it.

A glint of light made Chaos Form War's right eye squint as he saw Fifalz charging its sword for a huge energy sword beam. The balrog managed to drew out his Chaos Bow and unleashed streams of Neo-Chaoseaters using Chaos; the Neo-Chaoseaters' blade bodies rapidly sliced through the thick sword energy beams and dispersing its energy throughout the rooms. Chaos Form War managed to soak the slimmed down sword beam like a huge sponge handily.

"What?!" Fifalz gasped at War's swift counterattack, but was greeted by a swift uppercut slash from Reaper Form Death's Harvestor. The crystal embedded upon Fifalz's chest began to lose its shine and started showing cracks upon its smooth body.

"That's another of his weak spot, slice 'em!" Reaper Form Death commanded.

Without hesitation, Sayaka conjured up another Hydro Balisong that struck the core in multiple directions, healing up the injuries that she had sustained and wearing down Fifalz's armor through erosion.

Reaper Form Death made an angular right slash, plunged his Harvestor deep inside Fool's blade body, brought it down to the ground hard, and unleashed a big sweeping slash across the crystal attached upon Fifalz's right wrist.

Fifalz roared as he unleashed a huge energy beam and swept it across the room, but the team managed to disperse, with Chaos Form War slicing up the energy beam; the Neo-Chaoseater drank up the numerous amounts of Chaos inside the sweeping beam.

"Now...I SHALL END YOU!" Fifalz roared as he launched an upper slash and brought scattered giant pieces of rubbles towards the team.

"DUCK!" Sayaka frowned as the team scattered once more, but Fifalz anticipated that and swiftly unleashed giant cleave towards Sayaka and Bebe.

Sayaka and Bebe managed to side step to the right and evade damage by the giant blade, with Fifalz bringing down the blade again and the two magical girls sidestepped several strides towards their left.

For six times Sayaka and Bebe managed to get out of harms' way, but a sudden enormous shockwave brought by Fifalz's sixth cleave attack injured and tripped them.

Fifalz quickly drew the giant Fool Blade as he attempted to strike them with a sweeping slash, but Oktavia clashed her giant cutlass against the Fool Blade via a sweeping slash.

The familiar of Bias attempted to use the Dunce Mace to knock Oktavia's head out, but Reaper Form Death anticipated the strategy, swiftly moved in front of the mace, launched streams of green and purple Shinai Swords, and unleashed a huge Harvestor Shockwave to blast the sentient mace back in pain.

Fifalz promptly summoned ten magma orbs to keep Reaper Form Death away, but Chaos Form War locked on to those ten orbs and unleashed twenty streams of Neo-Chaoeaters via his Chaos Bow towards the Magma Orbs.

The twenty Neo-Chaoseaters paired themselves up with a wire of static electricity for each pair there were, thanks to the smoke that surrounded the flaming projectiles. The tripwires that connected the rockets detonated the magma orbs, which left the Neo-Chaoseater the freedom to redirect themselves towards the crystal embedded upon the giant's chest.

A swift uppercut, a left slash, a right slash, an acrobatic flip to dodge Fifalz's mouth cannon, a massive flipsaw, and a huge overhead cleave was all it needed to smash the chest crystal to bits, sending the giant into a temporary frenzy.

Oktavia, however, swiftly pinned Fifalz's right hand and the Fool Blade down, allowing Bebe the chance to climb up swiftly, unleashed streams of bubbles that unleashed streams of energy towards the right hand's crystal.

Sayaka swiftly descended upon the crystal, extended her right leg out, concentrated a large amount of water arcane magic towards the tip, materialised a huge cutlass twice her legs' size, and struck the crystal with her right leg. The cutlass that was materialised underneath her leg impaled the crystals, infused it with aquatic energy, and the weakened crystal finally shattered into million tiny pieces.

Leaving nothing to chance, War powered down his Chaos Form, leapt forth toward Fiflalz's left arm by launching the Abyssal Chain on it, pinned it down with multiple smashes on the left arm crystal, and unleashed another enormous Blade Geyser attack that shattered the crystal from the inside out.

Oktavia grabbed Fifalz's right hand, smashed and stuck it towards a wall, and summoned a giant wheel to grind upon the giant's chest to prevent him from counterattacking. Sayaka and Bebe quickly climbed up the giant's right hand, dodged past the spectre blades that Fifalz summoned to prevent enemies from getting close, approached the right shoulder crystal, and piled on their attacks towards it. Sayaka finally plunged her cutlass down in one concentrated waterspout attack that caused the weakened big blue crystal to shatter into smithereens.

Sparing no mercy, War transformed into Chaos Form, grabbed Fifalz's left arm, did the same thing that Oktavia did with the right arm, powered down his Chaos Form, and hopped on the left arm together with a powered down Death.

Sidestepping and dodging their way through the saw blades and the shoulder energy streams that threatened to throw them off course, Death approached the left shoulder crystal while War used Abyssal Chain to hook himself towards the forehead crystal.

Both Horsemen nodded as they quickly plunged their weapons deep into the cracked crystals, shattering it into smithereens and escaping just in time before the giant went into a screeching frenzy.

Fifalz roared as his giant size was reduced to a size that was slightly taller than the Red Rider himself. The familiar of Bias spread out his giant wings majestically, channelled his energy into reclaiming the Blade of Fools and the Mace of Dunce back to him, and gave off a short shout.

"So...you lots can deal with the three of us, eh?" Fifalz bellowed. "No matter...Fifalz will kill you good with them weapons of mine!"

"Yeah? So we are going to keep your head on the ground, literally!" Death grunted.

Fifalz smashed both the Blade of Fools and Mace of Dunces on the ground rapidly, creating eruptions throughout the room.

Sayaka managed to dodge past her share of eruption towers while capping them with a cutlass carrying a massive waterspout each. Bebe ran frantically all around, dodging the massive towers swiftly thanks to her small stature and assisting Sayaka with the capping at the same time via the Bubble Storm trumpet attack.

Death managed to anticipate and evaded the eruption smoothly, while War quickly dashed from side to side to prevent the eruptions from blasting him sky high. Some of the eruption towers managed to get close to blasting him, but the Red Rider activated his Immolation, charged towards the rampaging Familiar of Bias, swiftly switched into Stoneskin, slugged the enemy in the face using the Tremor Gauntlet, and sent him flying over to a wall.

The Familiar of Bias attempted to recover, but the next thing he encountered was a swift Deathgrip grabbing him by the waist, swiftly pulled over by Death in midair, and was smacked swiftly in the face by Sayaka's mega kick. The kick gathered large amount of arcane energy and was soon released as a huge torrential blast that knocked the angel several strides.

Several streams of bubbles swuftly descended upon Fifalz, who promptly disappeared in a blink of light as he swiftly appeared behind Bebe.

Nagisa's ultimate form, however, anticipated that arrival and sent the familiar of Bias high up the air via summoning a portal while commanding a Sebastian to deliver a massive headbutt.

Death telegraphed Fifalz's massive flinch, transformed into Reaper Form, and appeared behind the latter for the strike. However, the Familiar of Bias smirked, turned around, and swiftly launched a right flipper kick towards the Reaper's neck.

Fortunately, the reaper activated his Aegis Shield, neutralised the damage, grabbed Fifalz's right leg, plunged Harvestor towards Fifalz's chest, and sent him flying down with a massive power bomb.

The Familiar of Bias roared as he pushed Reaper Form Death and smashed the ground repeatedly with his mace in every direction he could lay his hands on, unleashing huge shockwaves and magma towers homing in towards the team in the process.

Reaper Form Death surrounded himself with bones, debris, and unleashed Harvestor Storm to neutralize his share of homing towers; War surrounded himself with Chaoseater Crystals; Bebe managed to neutralise some homing towers and shockwaves with her Bubble Storm but lost balance due to the shaky ground and his small stature. Oktavia temporary engulfed Sayaka and Bebe to tank the incoming attack.

Sayaka's eyes glow as she rose up to Oktavia's chest and merged her mind with the latter, assuming full control over the Mermaid Warrior.

"ARISE, GERTRUD!"

Oktavia then summoned forth Getrud, a Cthulu-like Rose-Garden monster. It had a rose-bush head that was shaped like an octopus, a big and amorphous body, and a pair of majestic butterfly wings.

Death summoned forth twenty ghouls and successfully lured the Familiar of Bias to attack the pack of fiery ghouls. Upon his command, Death forced the ghouls to pile upon the Void-possessed familiar and exploded upon him.

Taking advantage of Fifalz's daze, Oktavia commanded Gertrud to summon multiple thorny scissor-tipped vines from the ground and ensnarled the Familiar of Bias.

Fifalz imbued his Mace of Dunce with fire to burn the vines down, but War swiftly dashed in, launched the familiar with a strong uppercut, juggled him with massive streams of Hellfire Rockets from the Chaos Bow jumped up, and slashed him numerous times. War then juggled the Familiar of Bias once more with Hellfire Rockets, slammed the latter down with a huge flipsaw, and unleashed a huge Hell Razor - throwing the scythe to the ground in a wheel-like manner as it spun towards the familiar, slashing the enemy several time at once.

In an attempt to strike her small stature, Fifalz teleported towards Bebe while disappearing in a streak of smoke. Bebe, however, could spot the Void smokes that were gathering around her and managed to scurry away just as Fifalz appeared. The familiar of Bias managed to leave a huge shockwave upon appearing which sent Bebe flying, but Reaper Form Death managed to fly by and used Deathgrip to grab the Dessert Witch.

Multiple Sebastian's heads erupting from the ground as Bebe commanded; they mangled Fifalz once more. Oktavia's dual-wheels managed to drive straight towards a surprised Fifalz and sent him crashing towards the far side of the wall.

"Thanks, Reaper..." Bebe chirped.

"You thought I'm letting a human for dead? It's not your time yet." Reaper Form Death grunted.

Fifalz roared and sliced down one of Sebastian's throat with the Blade of Fools and beat down Sebastian's body with a massive slam with his Mace of Dunces.

"Catch, ya ponsies!" Fifalz taunted.

Reaper Form Death summoned multiple green and purple Shinai Sword and unleashed them towards the flying Sebastian, placing enough opposing forces to sent it flying in the other directions and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Alright...time to get serious." Death frowned.

"Wait...that isn't your serious mode, then what is?" Sayaka wondered.

"This..." Death transformed into a huge statue of a Reaper Form, but split himself into two copies of Death - one purple and one green. The statue was then covered by a strong surge of Aegis Shield.

Death utilized Soul Splitter, a move he got as a gift of gratitude after him, along with Chris and Alito, helped the Four Pillars of Argul - Arbiter, Phariseer, Adjudicator, and Basilieus - opposed the Lord of Bones and ended his tyrannical rule over at the Dead Kingdom.

"Only one of them is the real us...choose wisely!" both Deaths taunted with a right finger beckoning them to attack.

"Huh? Which one of them is da real Death? Me wonders..." the Mace of Dunces wondered.

"The purple one! I'm sure he is the purple one!" the Blade of Fools shot back.

"No, you foolish ponsies! The green one is valid! I've always hated green, for they are yucky!" Fifalz belched.

Sayaka realised at once, what Death was trying to do...

_"Playing upon the familiars' weakness - Bias's hatred of certain elements, Dunce's stupidity, and Fool's foolishness - and have them becoming immobilized as a result of indecisiveness!" _Sayaka looked on in admiration for Death's cunning.

"SHUT UP! Let's take one of them, if not, it's easy to see which one is the real crap! Ha! All too easy!" Fifalz grinned as the two sentient weapons agreed.

Both Deaths crossed their arms as Bebe attempted to cover them up with bubbles, but the Red Rider held Nagisa's transformed mode back.

"Eh?" Bebe wondered.

"Watch..." War smirked.

Fifalz smashed the ground and unleashed streams of erupting magma towers towards the green Death, but the attack phased past him with no damage. Assuming that the real deal was the purple Death, Fifalz unleashed another wave towards the former and left the green one alone, but it phased through him as well!

Both Bebe and Sayaka could see a swift white glint changing from the green Death, to the purple Death, and then back to the green Death; the magical girls' eyes widened in awe over how Death 'evaded' his attack.

_"Switching control over from green to purple, and then to purple again...Never knew Death could have other ways of dodging enemies' attack..." _Sayaka smiled.

Before the Familiar of Bias or anyone could understand the matter at hand, the pale green Death stomped his foot on the ground to unleash a huge green aura called Unstoppable, imbued his Soul Destroyer in ice and fire, and unleashed a Teleport Slash upon Fifalz while slicing a huge chunk out of armor and Void flesh out of him. The searing hot blade on the left Soul Destroyer infused fire cores searing inside Fifalz's flesh, while the frost upon the right Soul Destroyer encased the unfortunate victim on eyes as his sinews and bones were sliced.

"I will make you a smash hit!" green Death taunted as he swiftly took out the Abyssal Forge Hammer and smashed the icy prison into smithereens. The searing hot hammer combined with the exploding cores tearing and eating up at the Familiar of Bias's flesh sent him into frenzy.

Green Death swiftly grabbed the agonizing Familiar in the face and swung the latter like a slingshot towards purple Death. Purple Death then cleaved the Familiar of Bias with a merged Soul Destroyer, sent him flying back towards the purple Death, struck the foe with a one-two punch via the Slice of Death armblades, and unleashed several sweeping slashes to sent Fifalz flying towards Oktavia.

Sayaka, who was controlling Oktavia inside, responded with a Home Run slash filled with streams of aquatic energy slicing through and eroding Fifalz's ornate armor. Getrud followed up by snarling the Familiar of Bias with multiple vines slashing and whipping the latter around like a fly hit by a flyswatter.

War received Fifalz by hooking the latter via the Abyssal Chain, slammed him down, pulled him towards the former, and punched the Familiar straight upon the chest numerous times in rapid succession. Tremors began shaking the entire tree's structure as War's Earthbreaker brought debris raining down the ceiling. Another uppercut sliced through Fifalz's chest and sent her flying up the air. Fifalz attempted to counterattack with a straight cleave towards War's armor but the Red Rider activated his Stoneskin, soaked up the damage, unleashed a flipsaw, sliced every sinew inside Fifalz's body, and sent him crashing down the ground with a powerful downward stab with a Blade geyser to compliment the immense pain.

Fifalz roared as he disappeared and attempted to strike the green Death once more, but his attacks phased through the latter.

Slamming his Mace of Dunces on the floor, Fifalz attempted to destroy the purple Death by a huge burst of Void Energy blasting up the ground, but the attack phased through the Rider as well.

With a swift kick by Green Death's leg, multiple sweeping slashes, his own version of Hell Razor, and powerful streams of Shinai Sword projectiles to complement the already heavy damage inflicted, a badly damaged Fifalz was sent crashing down to the ground and towards the far end of a wall.

Blurred, dazed, and growing desperate by the minute Fifalz shook his head as he debated with the Blade of Fool and the mace of Dunces.

"I TOLD YOU TO STRIKE PURPLE FIRST, YOU DUNCE!"

"YOU FOOL! I SAID THE GREEN! THE GREEN!"

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS MIGHT AS WELL STRIKE THE STATUE! We haven't tried that one, ya SILLY PRICKS!" Fifalz roared as he screamed and charged on towards the huge Reaper Statue. Fifalz managed to sneak past the gathered team members by briefly transforming into smoke and slipping past them, but Fifalz's celebration did not last long as the statue swiftly transformed back into the Pale Rider.

Death proceeded to grab Fifalz's face swiftly, transformed into Reaper Form, and slammed the Familiar down multiple times on the ground.

In desperation, Fifalz managed to burst out a huge shockwave and caused Reaper Form Death to stumble slightly. The Pale Rider was delivered an uppercut by the Familiae of Bias, but Death grabbed hold of Fifalz's right hand and twisted it hard. A huge crispy snap echoed throughout the battlefield as Fifalz's screams shattered the brief silence.

Fifalz backed down and shook his head as he dropped the Blade of Fools and stared at Kyubey. What was once a look of arrogance and smirk, turned into fear for Sayaka, Oktavia, Gerturd, Sayaka, and most importantly - the Reaper and the embodiment of Chaos.

Within Fifalz's desperate eyes, he could see a huge apparition of Godoka behind them; as if she was behind them, supporting them, and blessing them through the battles they have been through. it was as if both death and War were filled with a new resolve...

A resolve of why both Riders existed in the first place...

"Care to do the honours, Sayaka? Getting to revive Godoka in her full, gentle glory... You have been waiting for this, haven't you?" Reaper Form Death spoke calmly.

Sayaka detached herself from Oktavia and shook her head.

"No." she replied. "The honour of killing it should go to you and your brother War. In this reality, where no people believed that Magical Girls or even Godoka exists, the Embodiment of Hope entrusted her life to the both of you because she trusted you both."

"Well...this is it...we kill him, our journey is virtually over." War extended his right hand to shake Sayaka by her left hand.

"Godoka is right to have chosen the both of you..." Bebe nodded.

"A pity, though...I was just getting used to my brand new power up - the Shinai Sword - and now...heh...Well, it's been fun though." Death grunted.

War looked at the Chaos Bow and gave a small simper.

"What is Godoka, shall stay Godoka's. It's hard to say goodbye, sure, but I still prefer Chaoseater." War grinned. "I have to admit, the Bow is excellent."

Fifalz slowly recovered himself, charged up his Mace of Dunces, and charged towards the Pale Rider and Red Rider's back.

Sayaka's sight switched towards the swiftly approaching Familiar of Bias and took out her cutlasses, prepared for a swift counterattack. However, a cluster of Shinai Sword blocked the mace's cleave and sent the Familiar of Bias flying back to the ground.

"Heh...you think I'm not aware of your so-called 'Second-wind'?" Death grunted. "For someone who has extreme prejudice against Humanity in general...you don't seem to have the brains despite the brawns, huh?"

"Death...Death and War might bring Hope back...but in the end, only Nothingness shall consume all...A means of a beginning, and a means to an end!" Fifalz screamed.

"Yeah, we have heard that with many people that we grew bored with it. So why don't we give you the rest of your life off?" Death grunted as he swiftly plunged his merged Soul Destroyer towards Fifalz's left hand and ripped it off.

War then slammed Fifalz down and plunged the Chaoseater down the latter's spine, killing off the last Familiar of Homucifer as he howled and unleashed a huge blast of magma up the skies. The Void spewed out of the dead Familiar's body like a gushing fountain and stopped shortly after, a pool of Void slowly seeping out of the corpse.

_**Meanwhile, back at Madoka's house...**_

A shimmer of light shine through Madoka's bedroom windows as Homura rubbed her eyes and woke up. Upon opening the curtains and seeing the glimmering light rising from the Etz haChayim across the horizon, Homura lowered down her head and gave a sad smile.

"So...the time has come." Homura whispered to herself as she transformed into Homucifer.

Madoka mumbled, yawned, and woke up in a daze to see Homura possessing a pair of majestic black wings and a long, black dress.

"H...Huh? Homura-chan...wh...what happened?" the pink hair girl squinted her eyes as her sight gazed upon the Devil Magical Girl.

"Madoka...I guess even good things have to come to an end. Your memories that I have once restrained can't always be mine forever..." Homucifer simpered as she clapped her hands.

As the clap's echo rang upon Madoka's ears, the memories - upon which she had tried to remember since Homura restrained her in a first embrace back in the school's corridor - started to flood back in.

_Homura suffering upon the Isolation barrier that the Incubators created..._

_Madoka's role as being Godoka - the Embodiment of Hope - and wanting to save Homura..._

_Homura reaching for her Soul Gem, with both girls screaming in agony as Homura herself shattered Godoka's Soul Gem..._

_Homura's last words - her confessions of love - before she transformed into Homucifer..._

_Homura becoming Homucifer because she had slipped to a state deeper than despair itself - love..._

_Madoka's temporary remembrance of her role as Godoka before her memories was restrained by Homucifer's hug..._

Madoka knew it all now as she slumped on the floor on both knees, her breathing became heavy, her irises shrunk, and she attempted to pick herself up after the realisation of everything that had happened.

"H...Homucifer..." Madoka, with the memories of Godoka that Homucifer returned to, gazed upon the Fallen Magical Girl with eyes of worry.

"I know you will know it...I just..." Homucifer gritted her teeth and clenched her fists while trying to restrain her emotions.

What Homucifer did not expect, was Madoka wrapping her arms around the former's waist, locking her in a warm embrace.

"M...Madoka...but why? You shouldn't have forgiven me..." Homucifer shook her head with her eyes widened.

"Homucifer...you are not to blame. I have always been waiting for the very day where I can accept you into the Law of Cycles, where we can live together in eternal paradise while we continue to give Hope to the human world. I know that you have waited for it too; I should have been more sensitive to your feelings and take you with me sooner. Instead, I just allowed Kyubey to capture you and let you sink in your own realms of despair and longing...I'm sorry..." Madoka cried silently.

"No...If any...it's my fault. I have always wanted you so badly by my side that i literally did everything I can to restrain you...I shattered your Soul Gem to seven fragments, restrained your memories, and lied to you that everything would be fine. I was the one who thought that you were finally safe by my side, but all I did in your absence indirectly creating the Voids and terrorized the peaceful world that you and I have always been wanting to see..." Homucifer shook her head.

Homucifer felt sadness, but she also felt a strong surge of anger for herself and for Kyubey...

Kyubey dragged her into all of this...

Kyubey dragged her through all the suffering, through all the pain, and through all the despair that she and Madoka had to suffer...

No more...

She did not want to feel useless in this world anymore...

Even if she had to die tonight, Homucifer swore that by whatever means necessary...it would end tonight...

Homucifer grabbed Madoka by her hands and gave her a confident smile.

"But no more...I am going to end it tonight...what is yours, will be yours." Homucifer declared.

Madoka returned the heartfelt grab and replied, "No..."

Homucifer wondered why...

"We...We are the ones that will finish the fight tonight! A score to settle with Kyubey awaits us!" Madoka simpered.

The house started to tremble under a tremor as they looked outside the windows; numerous Void spikes started piling erupting from the grounds while rampaging through the outskirts of Mitakahara.

"The Seventh Fragment of your Soul Gem...The near reunion of the seven fragments must have caused the Voids to protest violently and unleashed its full power just so they could mount a final attempt o destroy every one of us...' Homucifer frowned.

Both Homucifer and Madoka nodded.

"We can talk later...for now, it's good to have you back, Homura-chan..." Madoka simpered. "Just promise me one thing..."

"Anything...Madoka. Anything for you."

"Be with me...even after death..."

"I promise I will..."

Homucifer smiled as she Madoka by her back and quickly flew towards the Etz haChayim.

Upon their journey, the Void spike towers began rising up in many numbers.

"Watch out!" Madoka frowned.

"On it!" Homucifer swooped down to prevent a homing Void tower striking her from above, flew back up as one came from the ground, and did a barrel-roll as the towers branched out several streams of Void energies from the left.

Two mountainous Void Towers from opposing sides began closing in and threatened to squash the two heroines, but Homucifer squinted her eyes as her wings summoned forth several dark orbs to increase her flying speed.

Upon the closing gap, Homucifer held Madoka tightly as she dodged left, right, up, down, and all around as the strands of Void towers began reaching out to attack them.

Suddenly, several sthick Void Energies erupted from the grounds and branched out to struck Homucifer and Madoka offguard.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" Madoka screamed as she lost her grip and fell.

Homucifer flared up, unleashed a huge burst of sword energies that sliced away the Void vines, swooped down, managed to catch Madoka, and flew away just in time before a huge blob-like Void monster could eat them.

"Thanks..." Madoka blushed.

"Hey...anything for you!" Homucifer nodded as both managed to escape the enclosing mountains just as they were about to close up.

"That was close..." Homucifer heaved, but soon met Voids that were shaped like Corrupted Angels.

"Those Voids could not have possibly arrived because of my absence...it's as if..." Madoka wondered.

"That's what I thought...they will take many forms to prevent us from reaching the seventh fragment!" Homucifer frowned as she unleashed a barrage of Shinai Swords to destroy several Void Angels.

_"You had better not die, Death...or I'm never forgiving you..." _

_**Back in the Tree...**_

A small diamond pink fragment descended from the ceiling and levitated in mid-air several meters off the ground.

"So this is it...the Seventh Fragment..." Death remarked.

"Godoka...Godoka will finally be back!" Nagisa chirped.

War and Death were about to grab the fragment, but a huge blood-red aura ensnarled them and brought them down to their knees. Nagisa and Sayaka looked at Kyubey, whose eyes were glowing blood red as the two magical girls were soon restrained as well.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." Kyubey clapped her hand as she jumped towards the fragment and grabbed it by both hands.

"Kyubey...you..." Sayaka winced.

"I know that both Death and War will have wanted to get the fragments, in the hopes of fulfilling their precious 'Honor' of saving both their world and ours...I am sorry, but those fragments that I have in my hands, they are mine and the Incubators alone! I can finally achieve the dream of reverting back to the usual old Magical Girl System!" Kyubey shot out.

"And...and subject every magical girls to suffer the same fate of falling into despair? NO!" Sayaka screamed, but was further bogged down by the immense pain upon her back.

Death and War managed to stand up hunched, but they could not move due to the pressure.

Kyubey rose up the air, along with Godoka's Seven Goddess Fragment surrounding the cat-like alien all glowing along in unison.

"Finally...my wish of being goddess...my wish for a revert back towards Humanity controlled by the Incubators...my wish of allowing magical girls to fall into despair to ensure our survival...IS MINE!" Kyubey boasted.

Nothing happened...

"W...Wait...what? This can't be! Again!" Kyubey commanded.

Yet nothing happened...

War and Death gave a deep and ominous laughter, surprising everyone, and even the usually calm and cold Kyubey.

"Oh...Kyubey. You actually believe that your own bullshit will work, so much so that you never realise that the one who's laughing last...IS US!" both Death and War handily broke through the restrained spell handily; they had played along and pretending to fall for the restrain.

"W...WHAT?" Kyubey's eyes widened.

Death took out a pink fragment shaped like a small teardrop - the similar fragment that was received upon the Cathedral of the Ruined.

At the same time, Homucifer and Madoka flew in and landed beside both Death and War.

"What took you so long, Homucifer?" Death grunted.

"Oh, you know, more of Kyubey's tricks at hand!" Homucifer smirked.

"Wait...you mean the Voids are actually?" Madoka, Sayaka, and Nagisa shot out.

"Impossible...Homucifer...you have been working with Death? WHAT?" Kyubey shot back.

Death, War, and Homucifer pointed towards the shocked cat-like alien.

"KYUBEY!"

_**Just how is Kyubey responsible for the creation of the Void?**_

_**And Homucifer collaborating with Death, how was this even possible?**_

_**How did the first fragment found on the Cathedral of the Ruined even got to Death's hands?**_

_**If it was in Death's hands, then what was the real purpose of the 'fake' crystal that shaped exactly like the real deal?**_

_**What were even Kyubey's real motivations in the beginning?**_

_**The final battle against the Voids and Kyubey will be in the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 16: Conspiracy revealed! The Unspoken plan!**_


	17. Conspiracy revealed! The Unspoken Plan!

_**Chapter 16: Conspiracy revealed! The Unspoken Plan!**_

_**In the last episode of Darksiders: Cry of the Sun...**_

_**"Finally...my wish of being goddess...my wish for a revert back towards Humanity controlled by the Incubators...my wish of allowing magical girls to fall into despair to ensure our survival...IS MINE!" Kyubey boasted.**_

_**Nothing happened...**_

_**"W...Wait...what? This can't be! Again!" Kyubey commanded.**_

_**Yet nothing happened...**_

_**War and Death gave a deep and ominous laughter, surprising everyone, and even the usually calm and cold Kyubey.**_

_**"Oh...Kyubey. You actually believe that your own bullshit will work, so much so that you never realise that the one who's laughing last...IS US!" both Death and War handily broke through the restrained spell handily; they had played along and pretending to fall for the restrain.**_

_**"W...WHAT?" Kyubey's eyes widened.**_

_**Death took out a pink fragment shaped like a small teardrop - the similar fragment that was received upon the Cathedral of the Ruined.**_

_**At the same time, Homucifer and Madoka flew in and landed beside both Death and War.**_

_**"What took you so long, Homucifer?" Death grunted.**_

_**"Oh, you know, more of Kyubey's tricks at hand!" Homucifer smirked.**_

_**"Wait...you mean the Voids are actually?" Madoka, Sayaka, and Nagisa shot out.**_

_**"Impossible...Homucifer...you have been working with Death? WHAT?" Kyubey shot back.**_

_**Death, War, and Homucifer pointed towards the shocked cat-like alien.**_

_**"KYUBEY!"**_

_**Back in the Tree...**_

"W...What?" Kyubey trembled. "W...What are you talking about?"

"Oh...our poor Incubator pretends to deny responsibilities, eh? Let's get to the point, shall we?" Homucifer smirked. "Bit by bit...starting with the beginning."

"When we got the first fragment from the Cathedral of the Ruined, Sayaka told us that the Incubators have never had any good reputations with Humans and were not trusted. Despite that, we need you to help us find the fragment...so I came prepared." Death grunted as he pointed towards the same teardrop replica that Kyubey had. "We know that you cannot detect which is real or not; you said that, as an Incubator, you needed Godoka's Soul Gem to study its energy level closely and to better facilitate Godoka's revival. While you are still unconscious after the Cathedral of the Ruined, I infused my arcane magic with my brother's to create the same teardrop fragment similar to the real deal and you assumed that our energy level is actually part of Godoka's energy level." Death explained.

He continued, "Sayaka, Nagisa, and you thought that I defeated Homucifer...In actual fact...this happened."

_**Flashback **_

Homucifer ended up having multiple slash wounds upon his body and was out of breath with blood caked all around her black dress, but Reaper Form Death breathed normally despite some lacerations upon his Reaper Form's armor.

"So...so this...this is the Reaper Form's power...You have fought well, I have to admit..." Homucifer stood up straight and winced.

"Again, I am not called The Reaper for nothing..." Death spoke as he powered down.

"Heh...you are strong..." Homucifer frowned, throwing the fragment that she had been guarding this whole time. "But you know that Kyubey clearly wanted the Seven Crystals just so she sould use the power of Hope for herself!"

"I know it..." Death frowned.

"How did you..."

"Sayaka told me about the cunning Incubators. I have seen through many tricks before; Samael, Panaptos, Abaddon, Belial the Lord of Bones, the Chancellor, Vulgrim, and many more angels and demons manipulating one another off their butts. You don't seriously think I have many million years of experience for nothing, do you?" Death frowned. "I even had a contingency plan where I replaced the fragment - that was obtained in the Cathedral of the Ruined - with a fake."

Homucifer grunted. "And I thought you will take me as a liar..."

"You only wanted to protect Madoka from the Incubators, I can tell. Sayaka hated you not because of your love for Madoka, but because you went against your values in an emotional moment and make the wrong decisions. I have no rights to judge about human emotions; to become a devil to protect Madoka is one of them. Is it controversial? Yes. Does it stand a better chance of associating with Evil? Certainly. To be judged as evil? No." Death replied.

"But your brother associated me with a certain Angel of Destruction..." Homucifer frowned.

"Destruction? You mean Abaddon?"

"Yes, that..."

Death sighed. "Abaddon's downfall is a matter of pride. Yours is of love. Pride is two ways only; you win them or you lose them. Abaddon was faced with the decision - to serve Heaven or rule in Hell - after failing to rid Hell during the premature Apocalypse. Love, as I find out, is more intricate and abstract. There are many ways for you to approach a situation that you experienced back then, compared to Abaddon's two, but it just so happened that your despair and love for Madoka plunged you into making a short-sighted decision. No worries, my brother have understandings of your actions now and are willing to help you reach a better conclusion, though we need to be sneaky about exposing Kyubey before doing that."

"Sneaky how?" Homucifer frowned.

"You keep a low profile to yourself, and I will trick Kyubey about how I get the fragment from you. All Kyubey cares about is the fragments and as long as she gets all seven of them, nothing else matters." Death frowned. "You do whatever you can to spend your last day with Madoka...because you will need it. When the final fragment is received, you will get your cue to bring Madoka and we will expose Kyubey."

"The last location is at the Etz haChayim...You will know it when you reach there. It should be high enough for you to give of the signal via the fragment's light." Homucifer nodded.

"Good. Let's part our ways here." Death nodded as he summoned his Despair.

"Pale Rider!" Homucifer called out.

Death looked back.

"I won't forgive you if you mess this one up...you got me?" Homucifer smirked.

"I am a Horsemen - I will never make promises that I cannot keep, though as cunning as I am." Death frowned.

_**Flashback end**_

"That's when we come to the final puzzle. TheVoid is just a concept of Godoka's absence; it could not have possibly appeared out of nowhere. In other words, someone must have brought it to life using arcane magic...but who?" Death asked.

"Homucifer, Sayaka, War, Godoka, you, and I are the only one that knows about the Seven Fragments and the Voids. Homucifer restrained Godoka's memories, so Godoka is out. Homucifer was surprised that it even existed in the first place and originally did not know the Voids's origins until now, so she is out too." War grunted.

"Both Death and War were sent over by you to deal with the Void in the first place...so they were out. Which points us to you..." Homucifer smirked.

"The signs tell themselves; the way Homucifer's possessed familiars always staring at you upon their defeat; the way you stared at them back in relief, the way you clutch the fragments like babies...and the most obvious one - how you are the only person that seems to understand EVERYTHING about the Void's origins before letting anyone of us know!" Death grunted.

Kyubey's eyes widened.

"You know that the Void is the only way to stall Homucifer while you find for ways to call for help, but you know that the Void will consume everyone in the end, and yet you are the person that is most likely to have created it. So how then? Based on your personality, you took a gamble!" Death snickered.

Kyubey stammered, "W...What? How did..."

"You created the Void using every remaining arcane magic combined with the emptiness left behind after Godoka's disappearance, you then played hide 'n' seek with the Void while it engaged in a stalemate against Homucifer, and you confronted her after you figured out the way in sending a one-way despair signal." the Pale Rider explained.

War continued, "Knowing that Homucifer will defeat you easily, you took the chance to activate your Dimensional Despair signal to call for outside assistance. You called for someone strong enough - Death and I - under the pretext that the Void were raised from Madoka's absence itself and that you needed our help to recover the fragments."

"Your plans' biggest flaw is from a simple, yet fatal mistake; you thought you would have them believe that the Void rose by themselves due to Madoka's absensce, but concepts must be rendered physical via any being with strong enough arcane powers - you!" Homucifer pointed out.

Madoka frowned. "Kyubey...so you created the Void during my absence, get someone from the other dimension under the pretext that the Seven Fragments are needed to kill the Void and Homura-chan, and then have the Seven Fragments all to yourself? You did that...that despicable thing just so you can control me and return the Magical Girl System to its same, crappy state where magical girls have to suffer the doomed fate of turning into witches near the end of their lifespans?"

Kyubey lowered her head down and then gave off an eerie chuckle as she raised her head up again. She gave off a straight, emotionless expression like before, having nothing to lose...

"It is my aim all along. Incubators themselves needed to fight for survival ever since you...you pink hair riddled fuck have ascended the throne!"

"A pink riddled fuck?" Sayaka frowned. "You are the one who is trying to hurt Madoka and the innocent girls that she had tried to protect! What for? To ensure the survival of a few surviving ferrets-like creature? Madoka gave hope to everyone in the darkest moments of our lives and you wanted it to go away just so that their despair can support your energy quota needed to survive?"

"It is a necessary compromise!" Kyubey shot back.

"Why?" Death frowned.

"The Incubators' survival; Humans themselves do not need to survive on Earth. We see them as just vessels and obstacles in our way for our survival and the survival of the universe itself!" Kyubey shot back, seeing as she had nothing to lose. "I have always wanted to get the Seven Fragments, just so I can manipulate reality back to the day where Kreimhild Gretchin was born, took it under control, and gain the energy quota needed for the Incubators and the universe's survival!"

"The what? Kreimhild Gretchin?" War frowned.

"Kyubey's initial purpose was to turn Madoka into the most powerful negative entity in the world - the Kreimhild Gretchin. I guess Sayaka had probably told you this, but my constant resetting of time caused Madoka to accumulate an absurd amount of arcane magic. She would become the strongest magical girl in this dimension, but also contracted the risk of becoming the most powerful witch and producing obscene amount of energy...at the cost of Humanity!" Homucifer frowned.

"But wouldn't Humanity's extinction cause the depletion of negative energy and in turn cause Incubators to die off eventually?" War wondered.

Homucifer shook her head. "The energy emanated from Kremhild is more than enough to supply the Incubators for all eternity..."

"So you did all of this manipulation shenanigans just so you can regain the fragments, control Godoka's powers, change reality, control over Madoka's Witch form, and Humanity's demise to gain enough energy for eternity!" Death frowned.

"Yes." Kyubey replied.

"Why Humans? Why not the other race?" Nagisa shot back.

"Humans are interesting creatures, really. Their emotions, particularly negative ones, are what gave us the ability to manipulate them and harness their energy as grief seeds." Kyubey replied coldly.

"Yet you still place the lives of innocent human beings at risk of dying!" Death frowned. "You are still an enemy to Humanity."

"Humans die...they all will die someday. I just serve to make a contract with the girls, command them to fight Witches, and let them die off as Witches themselves! All I did was to facilitate a human's life cycle!" Kyubey retorted.

"But they need not turn into witches! They need not fight against their own kind and suffer all the grief!"Madoka shot back.

"But grief is needed for our survival! They fuel us! Don't you get it? Haven't you heard the term, 'your hate makes us stronger'? That is essentially what we Incubators feed upon! GRIEF! Your wish to see the magical girls from all timelines, you pink hair whore, essentially took our only hopes for survival right off the back!"

"So essentially you are commanding Humanity into living their life filled with anger, hate, and regret...is that it?" Death frowned.

"YES! Finally, someone who gets it! You, Death, you are the person who brings fear, grief, and terror to many! Your appearance shivered the hearts of Man itself; imagine the service that you could do if you join me and initiate the Ultimate Witch!" Kyubey beckoned.

"Humans...they need no gods to control them! They are the ones who are in charge of how they live their lives; they don't need some manipulative bastards like you to command Humanity into how they should live it!" War frowned.

"Then what about Godoka? Isn't she a God as well?" Kyubey grunted.

"She guides, not command! She blesses, not manipulate! She gives, not receive! She is selfless, not selfish! This is what a being of a higher existence should do!" Death frowned.

"Then what about Homucifer? Shouldn't you kill her as well? What she did was no worse than what I am doing! Go on, KILL THAT WHORE!" Kyubey screeched.

Homucifer looked down for a moment and gave a gradual laughter...

"Yeah..sure. I might be selfish...But you know what? Today, I finally know why I did that..." Homucifer replied.

Silence, then...

"I'm a coward."

Madoka's eyes widened, War and Death's eyes frowned while Sayaka and Nagisa looked on surprised.

"I refused to let Madoka go; always been keeping her in a gilded cage, free from her own despair and pain. I always told her that she should never change herself...that she should never make her wish. When Madoka became Godoka, I constantly blamed the Pale Rider. I blamed him for reasons like, "Why do you have to take my beloved away? Why do you have to grab Madoka by her heart and just tore the ever-loving hell out of her? Why don't you take me instead or some other negative entity? WHY?"" Homucifer gave a wry smile.

She continued, "Throughout the time until the day I became Homucifer, I kept searching for answers while hoping that I can grasp on the straws...yet I failed. Repeatedly, I failed! When I became Homucifer, I thought I have secured Madoka, but the Voids ensured that there would be another way that she will die. I was beginning to wonder why Madoka was content of staring Death in the face and embracing it when she became Godoka..."

Homucifer took a deep breath before continuing, "It was when I am calling Madoka as a way to spend my last few hours of my life...did I realise that I am experiencing what she was experiencing all along - she made most of her time on Earth count, even in the face of Death himself! She lived the life she had ever wanted; surrounded by friends who treasured her, a family that showered her with love and attention, a kind heart to enjoy life, the willpower to do what is right when she had the resources to do so, and even had the blessing of falling in love with me! Madoka was happy because she make most of her life count; each day is a gift for her, and not a given right! Death gave her life meaning, and she used that knowledge well, which is why she ascended to the Law of Cycles instead of trapping herself in a cage of eternal regret!"

"That is why I am not afraid of Death anymore. I know that punishment for my sins will be absolute in the end, but I'm willing to embrace it because I understood how Madoka felt minutes before she becomes Godoka!" she concluded. "It might be late...but hey, better late than never! Besides...I can finally be with Godoka after all these are over, but only if we defeat you!"

War nodded firmly and simpered.

Sayaka's expression turned from shock, to curiosity, and then to respect.

"Homura..." Sayaka replied as she stood beside her.

"You enjoy getting your powers back? Sorry that I have to cripple you back there..." Homucifer simpered.

"Hey, like what you said, better late than never! I should be the one who should apologise...I failed to notice that your feelings towards Madoka is the same as mine towards Kyousuke because I clouded my judgement after seeing your ascension as the Demon." Sayaka returned the simper.

"Homucifer might be a dominatrix...but then again, an element of Humanity is the ability to adapt and learn from your mistakes! She did, not you!" War chimed in.

"Humanity has something to learn every day, and it isn't something that you aliens can learn simply through manipulating them!" Sayaka frowned.

"We would rather have you dead...than to have you be placed into this world just to spread misery!" Nagisa shot out.

Kyubey trembled in intimidation as Death swiftly took all six crystals with his Deathgrip. The seven true crystals gathered around Madoka as a huge surge of energy surrounded her like a tornado.

"The Incubators...they have ravaged over human's emotions for far too long! Kyubey...it's time to end your torment!" Madoka shot out as the streams of arcane energy began reconstructing the goddess fragment.

"Well...it's about freaking time." Death grunted.

The power of Hope reignited within the Soul Gem once more as the streams of energy and the crystals infused upon Madoka's body, transforming her back into the Goddess of Hope in all of her full glory and kindness. Her long pink hair unravelled itself to the far ends of the room, her wings spread out far and wide, her cloak danced with the gentle breeze, her costume changed to her silky white gown that War and Death recognised during their previous visions, and her presence radiated warmth throughout the room. Rose petals began floating down the surroundings as her sleeves danced along with the gentle breeze.

"Godoka had returned...at long last." Sayaka simpered.

"Sayaka and Nagisa...thank you for striving on through the hard times you have been while doing your very best to revive me." Godoka simpered.

Both Sayaka and Nagisa nodded.

"You will need minutes to recover your powers into full. Please, let us finish the job while you recover." Sayaka nodded.

"Godoka..." Homucifer's eyes were that of fondness and relief.

"Speak no more, Homucifer. I understand...let's finish the fight, shall we?" Godoka replied with a tinge of warmth.

"Death...War...never have I imagined to meet the two Horsemen in person; thank you for saving me and helping my two acknowledged allies on their journey. You will have my eternal gratitude..." Godoka bowed.

"Save your pleasantries for later; there's this certain cat-like alien we have to kill..." Death grunted in satisfaction while he cracked his knuckles.

War took out the Chaos Bow, which transformed back into Godoka's Bow under her aura's influence.

"What yours is yours, Goddess of Hope..." War nodded.

"Thank you...Red Rider. You have taken care of it well, for that, I am grateful." Godoka replied.

The team faced a staring Kyubey.

"Any last words?" Death wielded his Harvestor.

Kyubey soon gave out a laughter that widened their eyes. A huge bubbling Void soon crept up upon the huge hole where Fifalz once used to be.

"Humans...oh Humans. I gave you your powers...and you disobey me. In the end...your damnation, IS TO BE ONE WITH THE VOID!" Kyubey roared as she dropped into the large hole that Fifalz's giant form once used to be. Vines of Voids soon wrapped around the small cat-like figure as it raised her up for the team to see; the vines gored themselves into Kyubey as they ripped her flesh apart.

Soon enough, the entire tree began to rumble; Voids began seeping in numerous numbers as a magenta aura covered the Void Vines that were consuming the cat-like alien.

The vines also snatched the replica teardrop crystal that had the some Pale Rider and Red Rider's arcane magic infused.

_"Even if I do not have Godoka's power, with the power of Nothingness and the power from two of the most powerful warriors in the world...WE WILL BE WHOLE! WE...ARE LEGION!" _

A huge explosion rumbled the top half of the tree and cracked the walls, leaving the skies open. The skies were getting darker and purple; the Voids had covered the skies as they possessed numerous strength from the fusion alone.

Kyubey's dissected body, the Void, and the crystal merged as they morphed into a huge angel statue with a stoic woman face and wore a big wing-shaped helmet with gold engravings.

It had dark crimson engravings upon her body armor that had layers of armor and packs, a huge tail with a stinger filled with immense dark energy, and eight majestic mechanical wings oozing with Void Energy flowing from the wings' outlines and engravings.

The angel-like had a long purple skirt that covered the entire battlefield with Void. In front of the huge angelic statue figure, a huge electrical barrier surrounded the majestic enemy. Behind her lies a enormous two huge, muscular Void Claws with fire and ice arcane magic - a sign of War and Death's main element.

"NO LONGER AM I KYUBEY; WITH THE POWER OF THE VOID, I AM AHRIMAN. ALL SHALL CRUMBLE TO NOTHINGNESS AND RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" the Legion's wrath echoed through the skies.

"So...Ahriman is the name...the Ultimate Void. The Demiurge who represents the entity of evil in Gnoticism. Heh...well, it finally comes down to this!" Death grunted.

"Well, this is it. Let's bring that mindless monster to justice!" Sayaka nodded.

"Oh, this monster has not known one trick up our sleeves. We have not unleashed that armor since the battle with Lucifer..." Death looked at War and both nodded.

"Wait...you mean that alternate form of yours ain't the only powers that you possess?" Homucifer's eyes widened.

"The armor that the Four Horsemen will always wear in battles that are deemed way too important to ignore..." both Death and War surrounded themselves with numerous silver and black fragments.

"ABYSSAL ARMOR, ARISE!"

War materialised ten Abyssal Fragments as they fused upon his armor and formed his own version of the Abyssal Armor that had layers after layers of thick plates, a kneepad with the shape of a two-horn demon, a multi-layered plate that begins from the waist down and has intimidating jagged designs. By its waist lay two medium-sized teeth. The armor also sported demonic-shaped shoulder pauldrons upon the wearer's shoulders. Black smoke surrounded the wearer's dark red scarf.

Death sported a muscular chest, a strap around his chest, a spaulder that had a skeletal appearance and two horns, a plate with skeletal designs and scales protruding out, gauntlets and graves that have skeletal and horn protrusions, and two horns sticking out of his head connecting via a magical link thanks to the spaulder. He held two threatening looking scythe with skeleton eyes upon its hilts with red glowing lines surrounding the body and the spikes of itself.

Godoka's eyes widened in amzement.

_"So these are the Pale Rider and the Red Rider's ultimate equipments for riding forth to battle..."_

"I'm not losing out to the both of you!"Homucifer grinned as she unleashed a huge electrical aura around her, armed herself with two elongated large versions of the Hecklar and Koch MP5 pistol blades, six dark orbs that materialised double-barrelled mortar cannons, and numerous dark blades surrounding her.

"Shall we?" Homucifer grinned.

"It's either we do it, or there's no tomorrow!" Sayaka smiled as she summoned Oktavia once more.

"If the Void is going to take away all the cheese, I will not allow it! Sebastian, to me!" Nagisa transformed into Bebe and summoned a flying Sebastian.

"You want to take Hope and hoard it to yourself; Humanity does not deserve that kind of people like you if you are manipulating other people's lives for the survival of your own!" Godoka materialised her Bow as she spread her wings out wide, her Soul Gem still recharging her energy needed to get back in full power.

"This time...WE WILL KILL YOU!" the team charged on forth; the final battle had begun!

_**Next Episode: Our Hopes and Dreams - Defeat Ahriman, the Master of the Voids!**_


	18. Defeat Ahriman, the Master of the Voids!

_**Chapter 17: **_**_Our Hopes and Dreams - Defeat Ahriman, the Master of the Voids!_**

_**Open top battlefield on the Etz 'haChayim.**_

Ahriman unleashed huge Void missiles upon Death and co, but the team managed to disperse and dodged the attack successfully. The Master of Void gave a deep chuckle as she unleashed streams of lightning upon the members; she had set them up to attack properly while they were dispersed.

Anticipating the attack as Ahriman was currently in Lightning mode - silver-blue tint around her being, Godoka swiftly unleashed several streams of Goddess Arrows that merged to create a wide barrier, fully guarding them from the attack.

"WHAT?" Ahriman's eyes widened.

Reaper Form Death bombarded the Master of Voids with many Shinai Swords. He then quickly unleashed flurries of slashes ranging from flipsaws, twirled his dual scythes like a pair of nunchucks, cross slashes, overhead cleaves, sweeping slashes, and twirled his merged Soul Destroyer like a tornado. The Soul Destroyers shredded some parts of armor and Void flesh out from Ahriman's body and the frost element shattered parts of the Voids's flesh.

Sayaka frost her water element on her cutlasses into ice, commanded Oktavia to unleash four wheels from North, South, East, and West to deflect the lightning missiles that Ahriman unleashed, and ending her combo off with several Arcing Slashes upon the Master of Void's chest.

Ahriman spread out her wings and gathered huge amounts of cumulonimbus clouds, fused them with streams of Voids, and transformed them into an enormous supercell.

"ALL SHALL VANISH!"

With the orbs of her wings shining brightly, Ahriman unleashed a huge surge of lightning towards the floor with torrential winds accompanying the terrifying storm.

However, Death managed to cast Aegis Shield to oppose the huge air currents pushing the team members and reduced the damage taken from the lightning storm. Homucifer bite her lips as she charged on forth and unleashed flurries of dark bullets and sword slashes towards the six orbs, until a huge bolt of lightning sent her flying back towards a huge wall that materialised out from the Void Battlefield.

Homucifer smirked masochistically as she spread her wings once more, knowing that the Aegis Shield protected her against heavy damage. The six orbs slowly lost their glows and the air currents began to weaken; the 'waves' created by the Void battlefield began to recede.

Upon realising that the orbs upon Ahriman's eight wings were the only way to destroy the supercells, War charged on forth and unleashed six Afflictions Serpents towards the Master of Voids' wings. However, the Angel countered it with a huge swipe of her electrical claws, with a huge explosions followed soon after as a result of a huge lightning bolt.

"WAR!" Godoka screamed.

The smoke cleared as Ahriman smirked, but her celebration was short-lived as a spear-tip chain grabbed on one of her wings and a huge figure zoomed in to deliver a huge cracking punch. The figure than delivered a huge flipsaw that sliced through every sinew and strands of Void upon the Master of Void's chest and cloak area!

"I...IMPOSSIBLE!" Ahriman shot aback at the figure standing a few meters in front of her - War.

The Red Rider was coated with a Max-Level Stoneskin that, when combined with Abyssal Armor, brought a smirk towards his face.

"Surprised now, Ahriman?" War grunted.

_"Such defenses...I know that these are not the fullest extent of War and Death's powers but...being able to defend against such powers no problem?" _ Godoka looked on in awe.

Ahriman roared as she unleashed a huge surge of electricity as a large Photon Cannon, but Death casted Aegis Shield, stood in front of the cannon with War, and tanked in large amounts of the laser with no problem. Sayaka took Ahriman's confusion to jump in, delivered a huge kick, unleashing a huge concentration of sword energy past Ahriman's head, and stunned her as a result.

"Rider of the Red Horse!" Godoka shot out.

War turned around and saw the Embodiment of Hope giving her a replica of the Chaos Bow.

"I thought..." the Red Rider wondered.

"I have seen the many ways you have used the Bow well; the Bow is a part of me and so it transmit to me everything that you have done with it. Since I am the Embodiment of Hope, I can craft another weapon that can suit you; a weapon that is the same as the Chaos Bow you have used previously." Godoka simpered.

War nodded, taking the newly furbished Chaos Bow and re-establishing his connection with it via Chaotic Acquisition. The bow looked a lot like the Chaos Bow, but with several more skeletons engraved upon the bow's body, War's signature forehead tattoo upon the Bow's body, and flames engulfing its upper and lower limbs.

"Thanks..." War nodded solemnly.

"No...thank you." Godoka simpered. "It's a thank-you gift for taking care of what really meant a lot to me..."

Telegraphing the streaks of lightning descending upon the members, Death and War managed to dodge past all of them and unleashed their fury upon the orbs embedded upon Ahriman's wings.

War unleashed flurries of Hellfire Missiles, now fuelled with the darkness from his Abyssal Armor, which bombarded upon the four orbs on the Ahriman's left wings heavily. Huge explosions accompanied the rockets, damaging the mechanical wings, staining the arcane tattoos at the same time, and bringing the Master of Void to its knees.

Death unleashed numerous Shinai Swords towards the four orbs on Ahriman's four right wings and swiftly took advantage of the Master of Void's stun status to rip the four orbs apart swiftly, dispersing the supercell.

" Removere Torrentia - Hydro Tempestatem!" ('Torrential Kick - Hydro Storm!' in Latin)

Despite suffering injuries from the supercell, Sayaka commanded Oktavia to unleash a huge uppercut with her cutlass, inflicting huge damage towards the Masteer of Voids's chest area. Materialising several cutlasses upon her feet, Sayaka unleashed several torrents of highly pressurized water in a powerful whirlwind kick attack.

Bebe stepped forth and commanded Sebastian to grab Ahriman by the left wings, but the Master of Void managed to recover and grabbed the small Dessert Witch by both hands.

Bebe grinned as she soon detonated into a burst of bubble storm strafing through Ahriman, the bubbles' wet coating ended up backfiring the Master Void and shocked her immensely; Bebe took the chance to cast a double of herself when Ahriman was down.

" Oratio ad Spei calore ad replendum vacuum, quod dedisti inane!" Godoka shot out as she pulled her Bow's nocking point. "Insecta Inanem!" (Prayer of Hope, grant me the warmth to fill in the emptiness that is the Void! Reverie Stream!)

Streams of light rained upon the Master of Voids's body, drilling past her body and searing every bit of her Void body with Hope and warmth; the voids from the battlefield that threatened to consume them were foolishly burned and purified to nothingness as the arrows seared the wings of Ahriman.

Ahriman quickly got up, roared, and started glowing as she soon emerged with a translucent body of white and silver; a body filled with ice. Her wings soon spread as she summoned four orbs that surrounded the team members.

_"TEMPESTATEM GLACIEI - NIVIS CASUS!" (Storm of Ice - Avalanche!)_

Ahriman cackled as she unleashed flurries of blizzard-coated missiles that quickly homed in upon the team members. War, however, managed to counter it easily by unleashing streams of Hellfire Missiles, while Homucifer joined in the assault.

_"Noctem Saltatio - Vocasti et clamasti et nox!" (Nocturne Dance: Call of the Night!)_

Under the turn of the moonlight while unloading huge amounts of bullets from her pistol blades, Homucifer redirected her bullets as a huge tornado danced towards the Blizzard Rockets in multiple directions and shredded them to smithereens.

"RIGHT IN MY VICINITY! _PROCELLOUS INANIS!" _ ('Void Squall!')

A huge iceberg spike erupted from the Void battlefield and branched out several more ice 'branches' that descended upon the team members as dragons' jaws.

Death swiftly jumped towards one of the dragon's head and landed on it handily; the dragon's head was huge enough for him to run along the dragon's path. Be it flips, back flips, acrobatic flips, side steps, timing hs dodge on time to unleash a spectre of his Reaper Form slashing at the attacking heads, Death dodged whatever branching ice attacks that other dragon heads launched thanks to the immense agility granted by his Abyssal Armor.

Through the run, Abyssal Armor Death gathered a huge white arcane orb from both of his arms, stomped his feet on the ground, and unleashed numerous surge of white arcane skeleton-shaped energy towards the numerous dragon heads approaching to pile on him. The scorching energy emanated from the pack of arcane energy burned through the ice dragonheads, much to Ahriman's shock.

Immolating his Soul Destroyer with fire instead of Frost element, Death swiftly teleported towards the Master of Void's body and unleashed a devastating Teleporter Slash; the scythes ripped into the foes' flesh, burning and melting the ice and void making up her body. The slash brought such ripples of pain through Ahriman's nerves that she screeched in pain, not fully comprehending Death and War's Abyssal Armor.

Ahriman roared as she, while summoning the Dragon Heads from the Void battlefields, unleashed a huge blast of ice beam towards Godoka, to which Homucifer frowned and teleported straight towards Godoka, spread her wings, and brought forth her dark barrier to do a Heavy Guard - Darkness. The beam struck them both, but the damage was mitigated well enough not to render their wings useless.

Both Godoka and Homucifer nodded as they charged towards Ahriman, deflecting and even tanking the icy beam that kept shooting towards them thanks to Homura's Heavy Guard of Darkness.

"Inanem fluvium: Salutem dicens et Spiritus Dei!" (Reverie Stream: Divine Wind!)

"Saltatio Nocturni: Tenebrae Trinitas!" (Dance of the Nocturne: Darkness Trinity!)

Godoka summoned a large circle with a eight-pointed star and a circle upon its centre, brimming full of energy and Hope. Godoka pulled the nock and upon releasing it, unleashed arrows flying in numerous arcing directions from the large circle. The Embodiment of Hope then aimed at the skies to unleash two huge Holy Arrows that descended upon Ahriman with relentless ferocity and grace. The arrows were huge enough to pierce through the Master Void's icy body and shredded part of its body.

Homucifer spread her wings far wide, summoned dark orbs, unleashed numerous darkness blades towards the Master of Voids, and flew into a dark portal that she created, Three portals in a triangle formation soon appeared beside Ahriman as the Devil Magical Girl swiftly emerged from the top to unleash flurries of slashes and darkness gunshots upon the Master of Voids. Homucifer then swiftly dodged Ahriman's projectile ice counterattack, flew towards the bottom left portal, emerged from the bottom right to launch another wave of attacks, disappeared through the top portal, appeared from the bottom right, and unleashed a huge Bulletstorm towards the staggered Master of Void's body.

Ahriman materialised a huge Scythe similar to Death and attempted a massive sweep towards Homucifer and unleashing a huge icicle shockwave roaring towards her. However, Godoka managed to get in front of Homucifer once again, casted a barrier by unleashing several streams of energy through her Bow, and synchronised her block with the slash and shockwave, barely blocking them completely while the attacks' impact pushed them couple of meters away from the Master of Voids.

War, taking advantage of Ahriman's confusion and the latter's elemental weakness, unleashed flurries of Hellfire Rockets with tripwires between each pair of rockets. Covering himself with Stoneskin, War charged on forth and tanked on the ice beam that threatened to blast him off handily, smashed through the icicle spikes brought on by the Void battleground, dismember and even suplexed several dragonhead with his Tremor Gauntlet.

A massive icicle missile materialised out of the Void battlefield and propelled itself towards the Red Rider, but War managed to grab the giant missile and sent it flying back towards the Master of Void through a slingshot throw.

The huge missile exploded in front of Ahriman's face as the Master of Void continuously shoot five giant icicle missiles, but the Red Rider punched them away handily, grabbed the last missile, and threw it swiftly towards the staggered Master Void.

Brandishing his Chaoseater, War leapt towards unleashed a powerful Tornado Slash, delivered a strong Sword Uppercut, several massive cross slash, a huge flipsaw, impaled deep into the staggered Master of Void's body, and inflicted massive damage by dragging the blade down her body.

Ahriman materialised her right fist into a huge icicle sledgehammer, imbued it with a strong blizzard, and unleashed a huge sweeping slash towards the Red Rider. However, War immolated himself with Hellfire, brandished his Chaoseater, and plunged the blade into the hammer with precise timing. The intense Hellfire scorched Ahriman's left arm and exploded into smithereens.

Roaring in anger, Ahriman swiftly regenerated her left arm by condensing the water vapour in the air and reconstructed her arm by freezing them. Ahriman's forehead gem then glowed crimson as her body began glowing along with the similar color, transforming into fire mode.

Despite that, War, who was jut beside the Master of Voids, impaled the Chaoseater on the Void battlefield to unleash a gigantic Blade Geyser that sliced through Ahriman's molten being.

Abyssal Form Death unleashed Abyssal Storm - gathering huge amount of stones, arcane magic, darkness, and wind as his body ripped apart into a huge arcane tornado. The maelstorm was enormous enough to protect Okatavia, Sebastian, Sayaka, and Bebe as it laid waste to the constant fire towers erupting and unleashed towards them.

_"Tempestatem Hydro: Fluvius Lustitiae!" (Hydro Storm: Stream of Justice!)_

Sayaka swiftly commanded Oktavia to throw her towards the Master of Void, concentrated her aquatic arcane energy into all of her cutlasses and infused them into multiple water towers, commanded them to drill towards the Master of Void's body in multiple directions. Sayaka got up close, personal, slashed left and right, delivered a cross slash, moved her hands with grace as the blades danced like butterflies in multiple directions, surrounded herself with the attacking water towers, and unleashed a devastating drilling slash towards Ahriman's molten body.

Death casted the Aegis Shield just as Ahriman roared in anger and unleashed erupting towers from the Void Battlefield, while Bebe distract the huge looming figure continuously with Bubble Storm attacks upon Ahriman's eyes.

Ahriman delivered a swift punch on the ground in an attempt to take Abyssal Armor War out of commission, but Abyssal Armor War covered himself in Stoneskin once more, halted the punch's momentum, and climbed up on top of Ahriman's giant hands.

The Red Rider then swiftly rode his way towards Ahriman's head with Ruin, slashed every prominence toungues that threatened to get him on the way, managed to use his Abyssal Chain to hook upon Ahriman's crown, zipped over to the Master of Void, and unleashed a huge Tremor Punch upon her kisser. The Red Rider proceeded to smash Ahriman's face in several times, unleashed flurried of flipsaws, aerial cross slashes, and ending off with a straight plunge upon Ahriman's face, unleashing another Blade geyser that disfigured the Master of Void's face completely.

Ahriman roared as her body glowed and soon emerged with a slimmer physique, a slight gold tan, and a warrior-like stance, wielding two scythes similar to Death's Soul Destroyer.

"THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE, YOU FOOLS!"

"Kyubey's absorption of the fake crystal when she merged with the Void must have allowed Ahriman to materialise weapons similar to us Horsemen; we have to watch it..." Death frowned.

She was right - almost immediately after Homucifer remarked - the giant looming figure violently flailed as she unleashed streams of sword sonic booms towards the team. She then slammed the scythes on the floor, summoning four tall shockwaves that homed in on the heroes.

Death casted Aegis Shield once more and summoned hoards of white skeleton-shaped bombs - Frenzy. He then quickly consumed one Wrath Potion - a blue bottled potion that he kept in conjunction with Health Potions in case he needed one - and summoned twenty ghouls to charge forth towards some shockwaves. The ghouls exploded upon contact with the shockwaves and only managed to wipe out half of the shockwaves, but Death charged towards his share and called forth his spectre Reaper Form to unleash Harvest; unleashing an immensely large spinning scythe attack that erased the shockwaves homing his way.

Homucifer danced her way through while slashing and shooting past the shockwaves. Some residues of the shockwaves managed to branch in and struck Homucifer's body, but the Aegis Shield managed to mitigate enough damage for her to grit her teeth and soldier on.

Godoka assisted Homucifer in tanking a few attacks for her and used the blood that was in her lips to call forth several blood arrows that shone with rays of light. Homucifer joined in and infused elements of darkness upon the blood arrows.

Both Goddesses nodded as they unleashed their combined attacks upon the Master of Voids.

_"Opus est Lux et Tenebrae: Trinitatis Scintilla!" (Programs of Light and Dark: Trinity Spark!)_

At the same time, Ahrimas unleashed her dual scythe as boomberangs that collected a huge volume of air and turned it into aerial saw blades; she smashed the Void battlefield with both her fists and unleashed a huge burst of energy that shaped itself to several meteor-like projectiles, igniting the skies in fire as it descended upon the heroes.

Death and War nodded as they closed in on each other as they brandished their true weapons - Harvestor and Chaoseater. War's Chaoseater glowed red thanks to War's Glory and the Red Rider roared as he unleashed numerous amounts of large blood sonicbooms towards the spinning scythes, while Death surrounded themselves with a huge Harvestor Storm. The huge scythe's huge maelstorm and arc combined and crushed the descending meteors, with Bebe unleashing Bubble Storm and Oktavia commanding several wheels to create a powerful waterspout that doused the raining meteors.

"WHAT?" Ahriman's eyes widened in shock.

Homucifer and Godoka's assisted attacks combined and struck the Master of Void without mercy, causing her to fly into a rage and unleashed several huge shockwaves in an attempt to outlast the Goddesses' merged attacks. Ahriman then swung her Scythe in both directions, forcing both Goddess to stand with their backs against each other and unleashed their projectiles in an attempt to keep the scythes at bay. Death and War took the cue to leap forth into the fray using their hooking gadgets and unloaded loads of slashes upon the Master of Void's Body.

Death unleashed a powerful Hell Razor, rained down several sonicbooms, several intense kicks, uppercuts, punches, and a powerful Earthbreaker combo using his Slice of Death, and ended off his combo with several devastating Teleport Slash from multiple different directions.

War's Chaoseater sliced off many sinews upon the Master of Void's shoulders, face, cheeks, and jaws as the blade struck in a flurry of cross slashes, flipsaws, and sweeping slashes. The Red Rider quickly switched into his Tremor Gauntlet, leapt upon the Master of Void's head, unleashed Earthbreaker upon her skull, jumped up in the air to unleash a charged Tremor Smash, summoned Affliction to corrode her face in, plunged the Chaoseater to unleash Blade Geyser, and sliced through her face. The immense power from the Chaoseater brought a giant gash across Ahriman's face.

Ahriman's misery was not over; Death leapt down and threw forth his Deathgrip upon the former's face, but instead of zooming in towards the looming figure, Death's Abyssal Armor granted the Pale Rider superior strength to pull Ahriman down and smashed her face in hard on the ground.

Death unleashed Soul Splitter; spreading himself into Purple and Green Death, both Deaths charged towards Ahriman, struck her multiple times with Teleport Slashes from multiple directions, delivered a straight uppercut to Ahriman's chinm, and ended off with a huge smack upon the head with the Abyssal Forge Hammers.

Ahriman roared as she unleashed a huge burst of shockwave that threw the team back. She then raised both hands as she gathered huge amounts of light energy in a Red Giant.

"THIS SHALL END YOU! SACRED NOVA!"

Both Abyssal Armor War and Death charged forth, gritted their teethes, and rapidly punched their way through the thick light bomb with their Tremor Gauntlet and Slice of Death. Both Riders then unleashed their hooking gadgets upon Ahriman's ears and propelled straight with one, solid punch from each Riders.

Sayaka leapt forth, charged up several waterspouts, have them surrounded her, and dived down as she unleashed a multi-directional Hydro Drill attack. Homucifer quickly unload her Nocturnal Dance, while Godoka complimented the damage with Divine Wind once more, all while tanking and dodging the Void Battlefield's lava eruption.

Both sides are injured, but neither one was giving in. Ahriman was infuriated; her eyes glowing red with anger as she failed to comprehend that her attacks, no matter how powerful, would not be able to bring the team down easily.

Roring in rage, Ahriman threw away his Scythe and unleashed a huge shockwave once more. The Master of Void then accessed her Final Phase; kneeling down and folding half of the Void Battlefield vertically.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOOLS! THE TIME OF YOUR DOOM HAS COME!" Ahriman's eyes glowed as she raised her palm, gathered a huge globe of light, and casted a burst of light against the team. The team found out upon their heads that they 300 seconds - Five minutes to get things right before it was all over.

"This is it...FULL FORCE ATTACK!" Homucifer screamed as she unloaded a huge amount of bullets towards the Master of Voids. Despite being resistance towards the bullets, the impact brought Ahriman's previous injuries to aggravate and causing the Master of Void to wince numerous times.

Death unloaded huge amounts of Shinai Swords whileWar unleashed streams Hellfire Rockets towards the Master of Voids.

Ahriman cackled as she gathered forth a large amount of Void into the air.

"INANIS DAMNATIO!"

Ahriman fired off two intense beams of energy towards the team members, but Bebe telegraphed and commanded Sebastian to sacrifice itself to block the intense beam attacks. Ahriman then bombarded the team with a huge amount of giant Void Missiles and smashed the ground to unleash eight Void Towers.

However, Godoka and Homucifer stood forth and unleashed _Opus est Lux et Tenebrae: Trinitatis Scintilla _once more, with Sayaka joining in and driving them off with numerous water towers.

"WAR! DEATH! IT''S ALL YOU NOW! PLEASE!" Sayaka shot out.

"War, Death, the world's fate lies on your shoulders now!" Godoka followed.

"You promised me, Death and War! I won't forgive you if you don't give me the peace that I desire, now go GET THAT SOB!" Homucifer shot out and grinned.

"For the world, Death and War; for the world, for Humanity, and for cheese!" Bebe squealed.

With only 230 seconds left, Death and War nodded as they transformed into their alternate forms and charged forth. Reaper Form Death unleaded huge amounts of Shinai Swords as Chaos Form War unloaded numerous amounts of Neo-Chaoseaters towards the resistant body of Ahriman.

"I...IMPOSSIBLE YOU ALL STILL MANAGED TO STAND UP AND FIGHT? DAMNATION ANGELS!" Ahriman roared as he unleashed two four Void Angels that surrounded the two Horsemen, but the Pale Rider and Red Rider ignored the taunts and unloaded their ranged attacks quickly.

"You will never manipulate Humanity's emotions just to get what you want! Lucifer did that and failed, and now you will fall too!" Reaper Form Death grunted.

"Our new respect for Humanity shall make you tremble at our feet!" Chaos Form War roared.

The four Void Angels unleashed a huge shockwave each, but Reaper Form Death mitigated the damage through a quick cast of Aegis Shield and a swift Harvestor Storm that absorbed majority of the shockwaves' energy into the maelstorm. Despite suffering damage from the shockwaves' remaining energy, the two Rider still marched on and unloaded their range attacks, with Ahriman nearing her limit in which she could resist much attacks with her powerful Resistance Barrier brought by the Void Battlefield.

Ahriman roared as hespread her wings and unloaded numerous fire, ice, electric, void, water, earth, and wind missiles towards Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War. However, Homucifer, Godoka, Bebe, Sayaka, and Oktavia managed to take advantage of Ahriman's concentration towards the two Horsemen to close in the gap and continued their tanking of Ahriman's Elemental Missiles.

"YOU DEFIANT FOOLS! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" Ahriman screamed.

"The bigger they are...THE HARDER THEY FALL!"

Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War roared as they drew forth their main weapons and unleashed a huge sweeping slash each, fully breaking Ahriman's Resistance limit and bringing the looming figure down to her knees with her eyes widened in disbelief.

With only 100 seconds left, the whole team piled on whatever they have upon the staggered Master of Void, who took on immense amount of damage because of the dropped resistance.

Both Godoka and Homucifer's aura glowed intensely as they infused themselves temporary with Reaper Form Death's Harvestor and Chaos Form War's Neo-Chaoseater, allowing the Horsemen to unleash flurries of sweeping slashes, tearing down with cross slashes, smashing Ahriman's head with cleaves, shredding of her Void-like body with Harvestor Storms and Blade Geysers, and cutting away at Ahriman's body armor mercilessly.

With 10 seconds left, both Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death charged on their weapons and delivered the fatal blow via sweeping slashes from opposing directions towards the Master of Void, plunging them on each of Ahriman's arms, and forcefully ripping them out with all their might. The timer on top of the team's head shattered as the Void Battlefield started distorting and began evaporating into small particles of light.

"Im...impossible...The Void, the element in which nothingness came to being...defeated by the mere recognition of Humanity? Defeated by Creation's children itself and its elements of emotions...NO!" Ahriman roared.

"You will never get it, Ahriman...Kyubey. You simply see Humans to be taken advantage of, just like the Demons and Angels back in our world before the True Armageddon. You claimed to do it for your kin's survival...we rather that you don't exist!" Death frowned.

"Aren't you and War doing the same? All you are waiting for...is the most appropriate time to end a human's life...All the Incubators and the Voids are doing...is just speed up their destruction just to fulfil our energy quota..." Ahriman snarled.

"The difference between us and you...is that we give them Hope, Relief, and something to fight for...and you, you just give them Despair and Regret." War and Death plunged their weapons upon the head before shouting...

"Reap what you have sown, enemies of Humanity!"

With one final slash, both Riders suplexed Ahriman's head out of her body, ripping it to shreds and destroying the Void Battlefield that was connected to the body.

A huge burst of light streamed through the world; the black veins that were the Voids shrivelled up, screamed, and evaporated into thin air.

Void Veins that threatened to consume the wildlife and humans vanished, Void Beasts that threatened to uproot the cities ended up dead upon their tracks.

Rays of light and Hope began raining down the skies throughout the continents; the rapidly spreading Void had soon evaporated into thin air, putting an end to the infection for good.

Humans who were hiding from the Voids came out and bathed themselves in the glimmering ray of light that radiated the skies, bringing forth optimism and a sense of Hope never felt before...

The Hope that they can live their lives the way it used to be in peace.

"It's over..." Sayaka fell to her knees and simpered as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's finally over...Hope has finally returned to the world!"

"It is done..." Death nodded. "Humanity is saved; Balance is restored."

War smiled and nodded as he patted Death's back.

"Thank you...War and Death." Godoka bowed. "To allow Hope to run free upon the world, give the Magical Girls and Humans the relief from despair, and defeat the Incbators for good...you have my gratitude."

Death grunted. "Your values in Humanity make us realise why we have the determination to protect them in the first place. The rest is self-explanatory; the ones who should thank, is you, Sayaka, Bebe, and Homucifer."

"There's still a problem...we're still inside Homucifer's creation." Sayaka asked in concern.

Homucifer stepped up. "I know."

"Homucifer...you mean...?" Sayaka wondered.

The Devil gave a wistful smile before she replied, "Now that the journey is over...all things must come to an end. I know my death is here, but since I am able to experience what Madoka had experienced before her ascension, I'm ready to embrace it."

Death and War nodded.

"But...I want one final request." Homucifer simpered.

"It is yours to take, Homucifer." War nodded.

Homucifer materialised her weapons once more.

"I know that this will be the time where I will die; where I will embrace Death with open arms. However, I have always known that you and your brother were not at your full powers when I fought the both of you individually. Now that you have the edge because of Godoka...I want to have the fight of my life; to know what it was like to fight two of the most fearsome and honorable entities in the entire state of existence before I die! Allow me to fight you both once more, at your fullest extent of your powers, for I wish to see how strong you both really are!" Homucifer requested as she plunged one of her blades on the ground.

Both War and Death knew where this was going; they might as well give Homucifer the final thrill of her life before she was able to pass away peacefully.

"Say it..." Death nodded.

"What?" Homucifer wondered.

"Say it! What are you waiting for? You do know the sacred Death Oath; every being, no matter which dimensions they are from, knows the Death Oath. There is no denying it. We're giving you your last wish..." War nodded.

Homucifer gave a confident smile as she declared, "I, Homucifer, the Devil and the Creator of this Reality...challenge you both, to _**Nex Sacramentum**_."

Godoka's eyes widened.

Next Sacrementum, or known by many beings as 'The Death Oath', was used not just by Celestial Beings, but also by any warriors anywhere since the beginning of medieval times

It was a ritual requiring a being, or a team, to kill the other; only one side can stay alive...

Homucifer had the power of the World in her hands, while the two Horsemen rode the power of the Seals - a fair match, even if it was two against one.

"Homura...no!" Godoka cried.

"Even when the Void is gone, as long as I live, Madoka, true peace will never be achieved." Homucifer shook her head as she kissed the Embodiment of Hope on her lips.

"I will be joining you soon, Madoka...Wait for me." Homucifer flashed a genuine smile. "Besides...I just want to have a good fight to the last before I join you."

Godoka's eyes welled up in tears, but she smiled along; she knew that Homura wanted to live a life without regret, might as well let her go out on a high, right?

Homucifer took out the red ribbon that Madoka created for her, tied it around the former's hair as a hair band to replace the magenta ribbon that was her own, and nodded.

Godoka knew what this meant; even in death, Homura will always remember her for eternity. It was an eternal rest that Homucifer would finally get...

Godoka sniffed as she returned a smile for Homucifer and distanced herself from the trio together with Sayaka, Oktavia, Bebe, and Sebastian.

Both Death and War materialised their Abyssal Armor once more, while Homucifer spread open her wings, formed a huge circle with inscriptions of Enochian and a six-pointed star symbol inside it, and materialised her pistol blades with six dark orbs in three different directions - Up, left, and right. A huge burst of darkness soon surrounded her as her black Angel wings released several black feathers dancing high above the skies.

"This is it...shall we, Brother?" Death spoke.

War morphed into Chaos Form; no answers were needed; if they were to grant Homucifer's wish, might as well did it with full powers.

"Let's fight...like how true warriors fight! With Honor!" Death nodded as he transformed into Reaper Form.

Both War and Death shot out, "The Death Path cannot be broken...Until one side falls in the hands of the other..."

The two figures then charged towards Homucifer as the trio brandished their weapons...

"WE ACCEPT!"

The final battle for Honor begins!


	19. Final Showdown between Equals!

_**Chapter 18: Final Showdown between Equals- Death and War vs Homucifer!**_

_**In the end...**_

_**All we want is release...**_

_**A release from the burden I had held...**_

_**I have saved up all my true powers until now, Death and War...**_

_**So before I breathe my last...**_

_**Please...**_

_**Please let me linger on this world a little longer...**_

_**Please, honor my dying wish...**_

_**PLEASE LET ME HAVE THEHONOR OF HAVING A GOOD FIGHT WITH THE STRONGEST ENTITIES IN THE WORLD!**_

Reaper Form Death zipped up almost immediately, leaving Choas Form War to land the first hit on the shocked Homucifer with a swift sweeping slash and a triple slash combo.

_"Saltatio Nocturni: Anima Noctis!" (Dance of the Nocturne: Soul of the Night!)_

Homucifer quickly regained her ground, accumulated a lot of dark energy from her palm, dispersed them into the air to manipulate her shadows, and swiftly summoned dark silhouettes of her own.

"FIRE!"

The Goddess of Darkness commanded her soul copies to attack in attack in numerous directions, with more silhouettes continuously shooting out of Homucifer's aura every second.

Reaper Form Death twirled his Harvestor with both arms and created a massive Reaper Storm, but this time it summoned numerous small streams of tornadoes imbued with intense purple arcane energy that punched their ways through Homucifer's silhouette projectiles.

While the silhouettes poured out from Homucifer's aura, the Devil whipped out her pistol-blades and unload tons of bullets towards the team; this time, however, with auras of shinai swords surrounding each bullets.

Chao Form War unloaded tons of Neo-Chaoseater through his Chaosbow, the large tripwire in between each pairs of Neo Chaoseater ignited the bullets and brought the skies on fire.

Homucifer swiftly teleported behind Chaos Form War, but the later managed to second guess his opponent's position, plunged his Neo-Chaoseater in the ground, and summoned Blade Geyser.

Homucifer, however, grinned masochistically and managed to land a fist upon Chaos Form War's face, with the latter slashing Homucifer's chest thereafter and scorching her chest area with slash marks and flames.

"GOOD! You have finally shown your true powers; we will not hold back!" Reaper Form Death grinned.

"That's what I want to hear...A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! A GOOD FIGHT!" Homucifer cackled as she materialised several large mortar cannons using the arcane darkness she possessed and attached them to her wings.

"Saltatio Nocturni: Cecidit Angelus Porta Desperatio!" (Dance of the Nocturne: Despair Gate of the Fallen Angel)

"Chaos Stream: Inferno Blitz!"

Homucifer charged up her numerous cannons and unleashed streams of darkness energy danced and colliding with one another to increase the attack's energy.

Chaos Form War roared as he charged up huge amount of energies upon his palms, plunged his Neo-Chaoseater on the ground, and unleashed towers mixed with blood, lava, and chaos erupted from the battlefield to force Homucifer's attack into a deadlock,

Despite Homucifer's best efforts at keeping them down, Chaos Form War's anger erupted as his towers - glowing red hot in proportion to his growing anger - added more firepower against the Saltatio Nocturni and breaking through Homucifer's attacks.

War then charged on forth to slash Homucifer three times, grabbed her body with his huge left hand, and crushed Homucifer on the ground with Earthbreaker, threw her up in the air with Demon Edge uppercut, struck her several times with triple aerial slashes, and a massive flipsaws that scorched and exploded upon Homucifer's body with each devastating swing. Chaos Form War then grabbed Homucifer once more and brought her crashing down on the floor with a massive Crush Grip attack.

_"THIS IS FOR MADOKA!"_

Homucifer's eyes glowed in rage as she willed her pistols to shoot upon Chaos Form War. Despite being resistant towards Homucifer's dark bullets, the massive impact caused by the raining bullets caught him off guard and pushed him back several meters.

Both Reaper Form Death and Homucifer flew towards each other, brandished their weapons, and swiftly locked each other in another deadlock; constantly smashing their weapons with sharp-sounding metals ringing the heavenly skies.

"Homura; she's enjoying herself in the midst of all this." Sayaka wondered in amusement.

"She wanted to live a life well spent. She wanted a fight against two of the most powerful warriors in the entire universe before joining me in eternal peace...why should they deny her the honor of fighting them? Wouldn't that be dying with regrets?" Godoka simpered.

"True...seeing Homura all out against War and Death, it's as if she's letting all her frustrations go in the name of enjoying herself in the heat of battle. To live a life without regret..." Sayaka remarked.

Homucifer and Reaper Form backed off after exchanging numerous lacerations upon each other's bodies. Homucifer whipped out her pistols once more, charged up two huge dark orbs, and unleashed them as two huge spiked wheels of darkness homing in towards the two horsemen.

Both Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death charged towards the wheels and smashed them apart, but Homucifer flew away, covered herself in a dark aura, spread her wings, summoned more mortars with her pistol-blades, and unleashed a network of lasers that homed in upon the two Horsemen.

Both Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War flew towards Homucifer, dodging the lasers via barrel rolls, deflecting, side stepping left and right, diving up and down, and combining their slash waves to pierce through the network of lasers constantly streaming out of Homucifer's mortars.

Homucifer teleported behind them and unleashed two large Dark Tornadoes upon the Horsemen with her pistols, but Chaos Form War whipped out his Chaos Bow and unleashed loads of Neo-Chaoseater straight towards the tornadoes, which he commanded to explode upon contact within the tornadoes themselves.

With the tornadoes temporary disabled, Reaper Form Death flew straight towards Homucifer, but he vanished as soon as Homucifer started charging towards him as well.

Homucifer looked around her and her eyes widened; she was surrounded by a full cage of Shinai Swords that Death had released upon his disappearance thanks to his immense arcane magic, the projectiles bombarded her instantaneously.

Reaper Form Death promptly zipped up from the bottom like a jack-in-the-box, plunged her scythe deep into Homucifer's wings, threw her down into the battlefield, and dragged her all the way to Chaos Form War, who promptly delivered a severe sweeping slash across Homucifer's chest.

Homucifer stood her ground, whipped out a massive bulletstorm against the two Horsemen, teleported behind them and unleashed a massive beam that unleashed her _Saltatio Nocturni: Anima Noctis's silhouette _once more upon the Horsemen.

Caught off guard by Homucifer's immense attack speed, the Horsemen still managed to keep their feet on their ground thanks to their immense defense buffs attained in their transformation; Death's Aegis Shield served the Horsemen well too.

Homucifer smirked, but failed to notice three medium sized ghouls leaping towards Homucifer and clawed at her back; Reaper Form Death summoned those ghouls during the chaos of being attacked by Homucifer's Anima Noctis. The ghouls promptly exploded promptly and sent Homucifer crashing down the floor, where Reaper Form promptly slammed his scythe on the ground to launch the Devil and twirled his Harvestor in a rapid cross slash.

However, Homucifer interrupted Reaper Form Death's combo and disappeared to strike him from behind. Reaper Form Death, however, drew his experiences from his battle with Samael to second-guess Homucifer, turned around, and unleashed a Harvest Strike that clashed with Homucifer's dual Dark Blades, followed by a quick Death's Rage - a cyclone scythe attack.

Homucifer quickly delivered an angular left slash across Reaper Form Death, but the Pale Rider swiftly countered with a huge uppercut across Homucifer's chest.

Reaper Form Death delivered a huge Harvest wrath ability attack, but Homucifer replied with a swift kick upon the Pale Rider's chest and delivered a huge aftershock explosion.

Reaper Form Death cleared the smoke with multiple Shinai Swords and charged towards a smirking Homucifer, but the former grunted and disappeared; leaving Chaos Form War suddenly appearing much to Homucifer's shock!

Chaos Form War promptly slashed Homucifer seven times on the spot and prepared to hammer her down with both of his massive claws, but Homucifer grinned and teleported behind War to counterattack. However, Reaper Form Death suddenly swooped in from the top and preparing a massive cleave.

Homucifer teleported once again despite interrupting her counterattack, appeared several ten meters from them and swiftly summoned a huge Star of Davis circle with an instantaneous release of a thick, dark laser blast covering a giant Dragoon.

_"Madoka..."_

_"Yes, Homura-chan?"_

_"So you faced Death with an open mindset, huh? I would have expected you not to change..."_

_"Humans have to die one day, yes. Even if people would find ways to attain singularity through transhumanism, it will be inevitable that Death will find them. I have spent my time with my friends, but most of all...I sent my time wisely with you. I was blessed with a family who taught me well about life, friends whom I can spent time with and inspired me, and a woman whom I can fall in love with - you. With that, I hold no regrets in doing the best I can to repay them, especially you."_

_"You mean..." _

_"It's not how we defy fate that counts; it's how we make use of what we have now, and how we react to a tough situation, that defined who we are..." Madoka simpered. "You have inspired me to protect you because you helped me. When I recovered my powers when we reached the Etz haChayim, I can free you from the pain you have been suffering...we can live together for life. You have been waiting for this, right? I will help you..." _

Homucifer's determination fuelled her magic as the mortars surrounding her fired in full force.

"Saltatio Nocturni: Armati Ingeniosiores in Porta!" (Dance of the Nocturne: Gate of Dragoon)

However, both Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War grinned as they swiftly turned their back, packed all of their sudden momentum into the surprised Dragoon, and clashed hard with Homucifer's attack. The sudden momentum brought forth by both Horsemen's swift turn granted them the slight edge to slice past the attack despite taking some damage from the blast; it was not as serious since they did not take the full force.

Amidst the smoke, Chaos Form War hammered Homucifer down with his giant claws and impaled Homucifer numerous times by unleashing Blade Geyser. Reaper Form Death took advantage of Homucifer's stun to plunge the Harvestor into the Devil's back, did an overhead smash, several sweeping slash, cleaves, wheeling slashes, and sent her flying over to Chaos Form War. The balrog then unloaded cross slashes and a triple sweeping slash to sent her flying over the other side of the wall.

_"Madoka..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I still...I still can't believe that you forgave me..."_

_"I can't blame you for locking me up.; should be more sensitive to your feelings too. Actually, I have been waiting for the day in which I can take you with me to the Law of Cycles where we can watch over the world and have each other's company at the same time. Wouldn't that be great?"_

_"Why? I am nothing more but a selfish person, disillusioned that I am keeping you safe by stripping you of your powers and not knowing that there would be other ways in which you will die as Madoka...You will still die in the end after all; one way or another...it's fate."_

_"There are many things regarding fate that we cannot control. But we surely can control how we feel and react; that's how they defined us..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Fate is never fair...but even when I accept it, as long as I love the people who meant a lot to me, I can live a life with no regret." Madoka nodded._

_"I choose poorly and yet you..."_

_"I forgive you..."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"I forgive you...Homucifer. Your sins, everything. I know you did this just for me, but now you know that there are other ways to approach a problem - that you are willing to admit your mistakes - so I forgive you. We are not perfect, but we learn something that make us understand ourselves more, isn't that the reason we loved each other?" Madoka simpered, as Homucifer and her were halfway through to the Etz haChayim. "I love you...Homucifer; always have, always will."_

Homucifer's eyes glowed blue as her platform circle grew bigger with circles of Enochian surrounding her body.

"Gigaia Ascende - Saltatio Nocturni: Lamina Descendentem de Nocte!" (Giga Attack - Dance of the Nocturne: Descending Blade of the Night!)

A large dark field surrounded both Chaos Form War and Reaper Form Death as a huge dark blade began descending swiftly upon the two Horsemen.

Chaos Form War nodded as he raised both his arms up high to grab the blade by its tips while Reaper Form Death was blown away by the huge burst of energy unleashed from the sword despite suffering little damage due to Aegis Shield.

Homucifer grinned, but it faded the next moment she saw Reaper Form Death flaring up in a state of tranquil fury.

_"Are you willing to protect your brother, Pale Rider?"_

_"Crowfather...I will storm the White City if it means proving my brother's innocence!"_

_"Then go as the Crow flies, or your brother is lost!"_

_"It is the easiest, yet the most difficult...You may choose to restore Humanity, or revive the Nephilim; choosing one will doom the other."_

_"My brother, War...I would protect him above all."_

"Don't think you are the only one who had someone close to you..." Reaper Form Death growled as he glowed intensely purple, a huge stream of bones and arcane magic surrounded his very being and concentrated immensely upon his Harvestor.

"Harvest: Reaper Crescent!"

"Unstoppable!"

Reaper Form Death materialised a huge green aura, charged towards the huge blade with a huge sweeping slash, and unleashed a wave of arcane energy that sliced through the blade. He then swiftly flew towards the shocked Devil, unloaded a Twin Humanities slash, sweeping slashes from left to right, a swift Hell Razor, two sets of cross slashes, and a super uppercut. He the finished the combo by unleashing a devastating Teleport Slash and unleashing a devastating sweeping slash that turned into a huge Harvester Storm.

With each blow Death struck, the Harvester's curved blade body gorged Homucifer's flesh and seared her with critical hits in every part of Homucifer's armor and body.

Homucifer, however, smirked as she swiftly launched a counterattack as soon as the Harvestor Storm subsided; she took advantage of Reaper Form Death's two seconds of recovery to launch an instantaneous offensive while being fearless of pain.

Reaoer Form Death, however, sidestepped out of the way, allowing Chaos Form War - who was charging straight behind him - to body slam a shocked Homucifer and delivered a Harpoon Tackle to send Homucifer backs several meters.

Homucifer sent in a several towering shockwaves towards Chaos Form War using Saltatio Nocturni: Cecidit Angelus Porta Desperatio, but the red Balrog charged up his Neo-Choaseater and unleashed a massive Power Strike - a home run swing slash.

The Neo-Chaoseater clashed hard with the wall of concentrated laser blasts Homucifer had unleashed, but Chaos Form War managed to get an extra edge, sliced through her attack, and threw the Neo-Chaoseater like a javelin straight towards the Devil just as she was keeling from the massive recoil.

The Neo-Chaoseater impaled the Devil through her belly and sent her crashing towards the other side of the wall.

Unleashing her _Saltatio Nocturni: Anima Noctis, _Homucifer had Chaos Form War and Reaper Form surrounded by her dark clones and commanded them to rain bullets and sword slashes upon them.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Homucifer yelled.

"You think we would too?" Reaper Form Death turned to Chaos Form War and nodded as both Riders slashed their ways through the raining lasers, both remembering their trainings and experiences that made them battle-hardened warriors over the millions of years they lived.

_Homucifer...you have finally know that in Humanity, there are other ways in which they can deal with their problems. _

_We don't blame you for what you did; you just acted in the heat of the moment and plunged yourself deep in a state of denial and despair._

_We know why you want to have this fight..._

_You wanted release..._

_You wanted an end to the pain you have, once and for all, but not before having a good fight as you do not want to go out like a wimp..._

_You said that you have experienced what Madoka had experienced, good for you._

_We have found our purpose, and you have found yours._

_Let us fight to the best of our abilities and give our all!_

Both Death and War powered down from their alternate form, donned their Abyssal Armor swiftly, and counterattacked Homucifer's Bulletstorm attack with sweeping slashes, Harvester's Revenge, Twin Humanities, Neo-Chaoseater's cross slashes, sweeping slashes, several Power Strikes, and a few Demon Edges. Both Abyssal Armor War and Death then combined their Death's Rage - a cyclone like scythe attack - and created two merged Harvestor Storms that devastated Homucifer's clone formation.

With each blow War and Death deflected, Homucifer knew that her end was near...

There was simply no way that she could be able to out-manoeuvre them easily; they are the most powerful warriors - not just in their world, but also all of Creation in general.

Yet somehow, she was enjoying it...

At least she knew that if she dies, it was not because she lost a limb, or was at a disadvantage due to some disability.

It was because Homucifer herself...had finally met her match.

_"Wait for me...Madoka. Soon, we can live a life where we can look after the world, give them Hope, and be in eternal bliss by each other's side..."_

Homucifer spread out her wings, expanded her platform aura and wings to a majestic size, gathered large amounts of dark energy, and sent her glowing arcane tattoos into overdrive. Godoka's aura seemed to also crept into Homucifer's aura, embracing the Devil with a familiar warmth of love and boosting her morale for the final time.

"Give me your all!" Homucifer shot out.

"Sure do!" both War and Death shot out as their Abyssal Armor gathered up huge amounts of Wrath around them and formed red and pale green auras.

Homucifer's aura decorated the skies in a soft hue of dark and light - a sign of the dawn - as she materialised numerous dark blades and merged her guns into a large Bow.

The bow glowed with Godoka's radiance, and the soothing cool of Homucifer's darkness; Homucifer had decided to use the weapon - one that Godoka had once bestowed upon Homura after the former's ascension as the Embodiment of Hope years ago.

The stars and darkness decorating the skies gathered upon Homucifer's bow in a huge globe of light and darkness as white and black feathers danced around the godlike woman.

"Saltationem Nocturnum: Extrema Nuper!" (Dance of the Nocturne: Final Twilight)

Huge amounts of light and darkness arrows began raining down the skies, danced along the dark blades that Homucifer sent down, and illuminated the skies with a beautiful streak of gold and purplish blue.

Both Abyssal Armor Horsemen transformed into their alternate forms once more, charged towards the raining arrows and blades that threatened to bring them down, and - like clockwork - choreographed a mixture of Harvestor Storm and Chaotic Sweep - War's sweeping slash attack with his Neo Chaoseater. Never had anyone displayed such determination during a fight; both the Red and the Pale Rider choreographed their overhead slashes, cleaves, cyclones, sweeping slashes, barrel rolls, and dodging through Homucifer's attack to such an unanimous synchronicity.

Despite the massive amounts of arrows and swords raining upon the two Horsemen; despite the amount of damage that Homucifer inflicted, and despite the amount of powers Homucifer had possessed, the dark goddess could not overpower War and Death's final charge to defeat Homucifer for good.

_"So...So it has come to this...my inevitable fate." _Homucifer laughed wistfully.

_**"I will be with you one day, right, Madoka?"**_

_**"You will, Homura-chan...Until then, wait for me, okay?"**_

_**"Wait for me...Madoka. I will not let you down; this world has something worth fighting for..."**_

Godoka clasped her hands together...

A short, yet sharp piercing sound broke the silence...

The Devil felt a swift, sharp pain towards her abdomen and chest.

It had come to full circle...

The twilight shattered...

The blade of Chaos and the Scythe drove through her...

Homucifer spat out blood that foamed in her mouth, yet she wore a smile upon her face; a smile of happiness.

She knew that her death was now...'

"Finally...eternal peace..." she whispered, "So...It...it has come to this..."

"You fought well...Homucifer. You deserved the rest you have so desire..." Reaper Form Death nodded.

Homucifer continuously coughed out pools of blood, yet let out a soft, yet sad, laugh...

She felt herself smiling...

Release...

The release she had been waiting for far too long had finally arrived.

"Finally...eternal peace..."

She fell, her smile upon her face; her eyes faded into oblivion...

She saw a vision of her love as her body rose, evaporated into a purified light orb, and soon gave off a warm glow as it slowly flew towards Godoka.

"Forgive me...my love, now I return to you..." replied she.

"I forgive you..." was all Godoka needed to reply; peace finally achieved.

Reaper Form Death and Chaos Form War stood upon the bloody battlefield as they powered down, giving a deep sigh.

"It has to be this way...is it? That peace which you desire..." War wondered.

"Rest in peace...human. Perhaps you are not as evil as we think you are supposed to be." Death grunted.

As the fabrics of the entire world that Homucifer created began falling apart into a space filled with sparkling stars and nightly skies; a sign of the world rebuilding itself back to what Godoka wanted all along - a world filled with hope and selflessness.

"It's over...Our journey to restore the Balance is over..." Death grunted.

Sayaka and Nagisa descended from the skies as Godoka followed - descending in the middle. Godoka, Sayaka, and Nagisa kneeled on one foot, proclaiming their gratitude towards the two Horsemen.

"War...Death...you did it. You have finally restored the world in which the magical girls can finally live their lives in Hope, and not in Despair and regret." Sayaka simpered.

"The world now bathes in Hope once more, and Humans need not worry about their lives endangered by otherworldly creatures such as the Incubators. Besides, you both have reunited Homura with me; the love whom I have waiting to spend my time with ever since my ascension. Thank you...words can't describe how grateful I am..." Godoka smiled wistfully.

"You gave us another reason to believe in Humanity after all." Death shrugged. "So shouldn't we help you?"

"We respect you because you cast your duties - as an usually obedient daughter - to do what must be done; risk your life to give Hope to the world even when you know your parents are worried for you. Those decisions are what define Humanity and for that, deserves our respect. Rest in peace, Homura and Godoka, for your peace has been attained." War nodded. "For us, our journey is over."

"Besides, we do have a slight understanding of why you chose to embrace us instead of fearing us, but in the end...I don't think we will ever get why you choose to be happy about it, but we can understand why at least. Your resilience bought our respect and for that, we will protect Humanity as we promised." Death nodded.

Both War and Death nodded as they turned away to return to their world via a rift that was created by Godoka, but the Embodiment of Hope shouted, "Wait!"

Both Horsemen turned around, wondering what last words of wisdom Godoka would impart them.

"War, you gave humans and the magical girl something to fight for; something to believe in; something to build their courage upon in the times of crisis, and you bring the best in Humanity even if there might be black sheeps at some points. You, the Red Rider, often defined a human's life and the type of person they are." Godoka simpered.

She continued, "Death...You are always with the realm of Humans since the very beginning. You walked with the oldest of beings, and shaped our deepest beliefs, for you are what give life meaning; you made each day a gift and not a given right. You are why everyone can grow to enjoy his or her lives to the fullest. You are what gave them the eternal relief when no amount of medicine can cure them. In other words...both your brother and you gave them Hope."

"You both are an important part of life; the Sacred Darkness that humans need not fear because in the end...you gave them Hope in the times of Despair." Godoka simpered as her magical girl self materialised under the embrace of the former. Both Madokas spread their arms, and materialised an orb of light radiating with warmth and Hope.

"For those who live in the shelter of Hope, will find rest in the shadows of Death and War. You are the Sacred Darkness that are not just wanted in the world, but are needed in this world. Please...take our blessings with you, for you not only bring fear in the hearts of evil, but you also bring Hope...in the hearts of Humanity."

The orb of light soon dispersed into rays of light and darkness that surrounded both War and Death, for it was at this point did the two Riders know why they existed.

_(Camera zoomed in towards both Death and War's eyes as the ray of light surrounded them. Their eyes glowing with their respective colors before scene quickly transited to a flash of white, then to black.)_

"Thank you...Death and War." Godoka simpered.


	20. Why the world needs us - March forth!

_**Epilogue: Why the world needs us - March forth, Death and War!**_

Upon the misty and desolate grounds, two figures appeared among the ravaging beasts that threatened to tear their claws into the hearts of innocent beings; the monsters were one of the many groups that remained after the True Armageddon.

_**Death...**_

_**War...**_

_**Two elements go hand in hand; one cannot live without the other...**_

_**What comes War, comes Death...**_

_**We at first do not know why people would came to respect and even embrace us both...not until Godoka came and showed why.**_

_**Yes, to many, we might be the most fearsome warriors to have ever existed in the entire realm of Creation...**_

_**Sure, to many, we might just be nothing more as tools to spread misery, hate, and fear...**_

_**Of course, to many, they rather have us not exist since we strike fear, conflict, and the end of life in the hearts of many.**_

_**But for every people who think that we are the most fearsome, there will be people who will think that we do not need to be feared because to them, we provided them with relief and Hope.**_

_**For every people who think we might just be nothing more as tools to spread misery, hate, and fear, there will be people who understands that we give life and Humanity meaning and that we define the best and worst in them.**_

_**For every people who wished us dead, there will be a person, who understands that though we might be unpleasant at times, know that we are a part of Nature; that the world would be worse off without it...**_

_**Godoka gave us purpose...**_

_**She justified our reasons for our existence...**_

_**Simple really...**_

_**We are the Sacred Darkness.**_

_**We are who we are.**_

_**We are the Horsemen - Warriors of Honor, and Orders of Nature.**_

_**With our new powers and our newfound resolve...we shall ride forth.**_

One hooded figure with a purplish ornate robe, silver highlights that formed intricate lines upon his armor, and several skeleton badges upon his shoulder pads, chest area, and waist area. He had two scythe-like, ornate shoulder pads and a purplish-blue hood with two long 'tails' streaming down to his waist. His long blue cape flowed with the wind, bringing about him a feeling of omniscience around him as the beasts huddled or ran in fear.

His palms materialised a large Harvester Scythe with skeleton engravings upon its blade body; the skeletons howled as they hunger for the souls of those who break the laws of Balance.

By his side stood his brother; a balrog-esque beast with large scaly wings, sharp claws upon it, a scalier and buffer armor imbued with the flames of Chaos and Blood, a huge reptilian tail that sported long and ominous spikes, claws that blazed with Chaos, and a huge arcing scar tattoo upon his forehead.

Four large and jagged horns extended from the side of his head; two of were upside down and two of which were the right side up. His eyes glowed red with anger as took on a giant and feral appearance, striking fear to the dark beasts still roaming about after the True Armageddon.

He wielded a large, jagged blade with engravings in Enochian imbued upon its blade body; the giant weapon engulfed with blood, Chaos, and Hellfire.

To most, he resembled a certain someone, but bigger, feral, and more savage then before.

_**We are the Horsemen...**_

_**We seek those who destroy the Balance...**_

_**We will bring Hope to those in need...**_

_**We will strike fear in the hearts of evil...**_

_**You had better pray hard...**_

The bodies of the monsters they slayed littered the floor, with both Riders' new and powerful alternate form stood beside each other, their heads held high as a translucent image of Godoka hovered over both of them while spreading her arms...

_**We...are War and Death!**_

**_End_**


End file.
